Gold And Stars
by MamzelleHermy
Summary: Kate Delorro se réveille un jour dans un institut de recherche avec un don très particulier : La Télépathie. Quelques temps plus tard elle rencontre le Docteur sans se rendre compte que cette rencontre va changer sa vie.
1. Prologue

Bonjour très chers lecteurs !

En ce 24 Décembre me voici de retour avec ma toute nouvelle fanfiction. Avant de commencer avec ce petit prologue quelques explications... Cette fic est placée dans la catégorie Doctor Who parce que c'est telle qu'au départ elle était conçut et parce que le Docteur y tient une place importante malgré ce que pourrait vous faire penser les premiers chapitres. Le Docteur y tient une place importante MAIS ce n'est pas le personnage principal. J'espère cependant que vous lirez tout de même cette fic... J'ai vraiment hâte d'entendre enfin vos commentaires parce que cela fait plus de 1 an maintenant que je travaille à cette fic.

Je dédie cette fic à Sofyan qui est mon soutient constant et indéfectible mais aussi à Alex, Julie et Léna sans qui la vie serait bien morne.

En espérant que ce prologue vous donne envie d'en lire plus !

* * *

_Il y a encore 5 ans elle pensait qu'elle et son groupe deviendraient de grandes Rock Stars, ils avaient des projets d'avenir, un contrat signé, tout ce qu'il faut. Ils commençaient à devenir célèbres après tout. Elle avait un petit ami qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait. Tout allait pour le mieux. Tout ou presque… Et puis Damien était mort et puis elle l'a rencontré, Lui. Elle a effleuré du doigt des choses incroyables. Ce n'était pas une histoire d'amour, non, c'était plus que ça parce que Lui était au-delà de ça. Et puis, elle avait fuit, elle aussi était très douée à ce petit jeu, elle avait eu peur, peur de l'inconnu, et puis elle avait pensé que c'était la meilleure solution, parce qu'elle avait déjà disparue un an et que sa famille et ses amis s'étaient inquiétés suffisamment et lui en avaient voulus. Et maintenant elle s'apprête à se sacrifier pour Lui en dépit de leurs avertissements à tous. Bien sûr, elle leur avait assuré qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, qu'elle allait supporter toute cette puissance, toutes ces émotions, que son plan allait fonctionner mais en réalité elle n'en était pas sûre. Mais elle se devait d'essayer, sa vie n'avait pas la moindre importance comparé à la Sienne et elle est la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Quitte à mourir autant le faire pour une bonne cause, après tout elle avait déjà profité d'un sursis suffisamment long, surtout quand on pense qu'elle aurait dû mourir il y a 3 ans. Advienne que pourra !_

_

* * *

_

La suite, pour Nouvel An ^^


	2. MK Ultra

Bonjour chers lecteurs et Bonne Année 2011 ! En cadeau, voici le premier chapitre de ma fic ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je m'excuse il est un peu court mais je vous assure que ce point s'améliore avec le temps.

Petite explication du titre du chapitre, et des titres futurs : en fait, je suis vraiment nulle pour trouver des trucs donc j'ai décidé de mettre des titres de chansons. Ici MK Ultra de Muse. J'essaye de trouver des chansons qui me font penser au chapitre. Ici, j'ai choisit cette chanson pour deux raisons : d'abord c'est une de mes chansons favorites et ensuite, cette chanson parle de manipulation de l'esprit et d'expériences et de théories du complot. Je trouvais que ça s'appliquait assez.

Voilà, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : MK Ultra  
**_

Il était presque minuit à l'Institut ATRD et Kate était encore réveillée. Cela faisait presque un an et demi qu'elle était là et son sommeil ne s'améliorait désespérément pas. Elle passait donc ces nuits dans l'immense centre de documentation que l'Institut avait eu la gentillesse de mettre à sa disposition. Elle passait d'ailleurs là bas le plus clair de son temps, quand elle ne servait pas de rat de laboratoire aux chercheurs qui travaillaient ici. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'ils faisaient mais n'aurait pas put aller ailleurs de toute façon. Ce soir là elle était en train de lire un livre traitant des différents moyens d'études de l'Univers. Elle avait toujours passionnée par tout ce qui touchait aux sciences et à l'Astronomie ainsi ce livre lui permettait de combiner la Physique et la Chimie avec l'Astronomie. Certes, tout cela était compliqué mais elle essayait de comprendre un maximum de choses. Elle doutait que cela lui servirait un jour à quelque chose, mais se concentrer sur un livre était ces temps ci un des seuls moyens qu'elle avait pour tenter d'oublier le brouhaha constant qui régnait dans son cerveau jour comme nuit. A minuit trente, réglé comme une horloge un gardien passa, jeta un œil par les baie vitrées cernant la pièce cherchant la présence d'intrus éventuels, lui fit un bref salut et repris son chemin. Il en avait marre de ce travail ennuyeux mais il devait le conserver car il avait besoin d'argent pour nourrir sa femme et son futur enfant. Kate lui fit un sourire d'encouragement, comprenant son désarroi, elle-même avait parfois envie de sortir d'ici, même si c'était impossible. Elle se demanda soudain si le garde savait quelque chose de ce qui se passait ici, des expériences, de son « don ». Elle suivit les pensées du garde un certain temps puis le perdit alors qu'il passait dans l'aile A de l'Institut. Elle décida d'aller se coucher sachant qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant quatre heures, temps suffisant pour qu'elle arrive à s'endormir… Avant d'être à nouveau réveillée par les pensées de toutes les personnes travaillant à l'Institut.

Le lendemain matin à 7 heures du matin Sam frappa discrètement à la porte de la chambre de Kate.

« - Bonjour Sam. Oui je suis prête à aller jouer au rat de laboratoire, dit Kate sans même se retourner

- Je n'ai encore rien dit Kate.

- L'avantage de lire dans les pensées, très chère. »

Kate se leva et sourit à la jeune chercheuse avant de la suivre dans le couloir pour rejoindre le lieu où se dérouleraient les tests du jour. C'était une des seules personnes qu'elle appréciait vraiment ici car elle savait que pour elle elle n'était pas juste une espèce de bête curieuse à étudier ou à entrainer. Sam s'intéressait vraiment à Kate, elle se demandait ce qui avait bien put pousser une jeune fille comme elle à se porter volontaire pour une les expériences de l'Institut. Question qui n'aurait jamais de réponse étant donné que l'Institut avait bien pris soin de lui effacer la mémoire. Sam était arrivée il y a un peu plus d'un an à l'institut « Alien Technology Research & Development », elle avait été recrutée après de brillantes études de Médecine où elle était sortie largement major de sa promotion. Elle cherchait un emploi et on lui a proposé un très bon salaire pour travailler ici. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire c'était signer une clause de confidentialité à ne rompre sous aucun prétexte. Elle l'avait fait et on lui avait fait visiter une partie des laboratoires flambants neufs et superbement équipés de l'Institut. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle débauche de moyen. Elle avait tenté de savoir qui finançait l'Institut mais la réponse était toujours la même : _Ca ne vous regarde pas, docteur_. On lui avait vaguement expliqué ensuite que l'Institut avait pour but de récupérer les technologies aliens et de tenter de les adapter pour s'en servir dans la vie de tous les jours. Un peu prétentieux comme objectif d'après Sam, mais ce n'était pas elle qui décidait. Elle s'était demandé quel serait son rôle dans toute cette histoire, étant donné son cursus scolaire elle n'avait pas été formée en aliens. On lui avait alors expliqué qu'ils avaient récemment commencé une « expérimentation » humaine. Ils avaient sélectionnée une volontaire puis avaient développé ses capacités cérébrales grâce à une machine trouvée dans un vaisseau tombé sur Terre quelques années auparavant. Ils avaient donc besoin d'un médecin pour veiller sur la santé de leur cobaye, celle-ci ayant été passablement changée par l'« expérience » menée sur elle. En effet, la jeune fille avait développé un « don » assez particulier… Celui de lire dans les pensées des gens l'environnant. L'Institut espérait comprendre le fonctionnement de son « don », lui apprendre à maitriser ce don puis à l'utiliser. Et c'est ainsi que Sam rencontra Kate et qu'elles se lièrent d'amitié. Au début, Sam avait eu un peu de mal à s'habituer au fait que Kate puisse entendre la moindre de ses pensées mais finalement, elle avait bien compris qu'elle pouvait avoir toute confiance en la jeune femme. En effet, Kate n'était pas du genre à porter des jugements et Sam savait qu'elle aussi avait parfois du mal avec son don. Elle avait l'impression de violer l'intimité de tout le monde. C'était quelque chose de très dérangeant de savoir constamment tout ce que les gens pensaient, surtout lorsque ces pensées vous concernaient. Rien ne restait secret bien longtemps pour la jeune femme. De plus, ce « don » pouvait se révéler douloureux pour la jeune femme si par malheur elle se trouvait en présence d'un trop grand nombre de personne. Elle avait d'ailleurs passé de longs mois prostrée dans sa chambre en essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et à essayer de faire taire les voix dans sa tête. Elle ne laissait personne approcher d'elle mais Sam finit par devenir la confidente de Kate, les deux jeunes femmes devant passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Kate lui avait raconté qu'elle était amnésique. Son premier souvenir remontait au moment où elle s'était réveillée à l'Institut après deux mois de coma. Paradoxalement elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait appris à l'école mais était incapable de se souvenir de son nom, de ses amis, de ses parents ou même de comment elle était arrivée à l'Institut. Sam avait essayé d'aider la jeune fille en demandant à ses patrons des informations mais ceux-ci avait catégoriquement refusé de répondre affirment que c'était Kate elle-même qui avait demandé à n'être jamais mise au courant de son passé. Cela rajoutait encore au mystère qui entourait la jeune femme. En effet, la jeune médecin avait découvert sur Kate de nombreuses cicatrices preuves d'interventions chirurgicales et de blessures graves. La jeune femme avait notamment une cicatrice sur le cou qu'elle tentait de cacher grâce à un foulard noué par dessus. D'après Sam, cela pourrait être la trace d'une blessure par balle mais elle ne parvenait à comprendre pour quelle raison on pourrait tirer sur Kate. Celle-ci était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gentil. Elle ne se mettait jamais en colère, même lorsqu'elle devait recommencer encore et encore des tests, elle prenait toujours du temps pour écouter les autres et tentait même de leur donner des conseils. Sam fut sortie de ses pensées par Kate qui s'était mise à rire.

« - Que se passe-t-il, demanda Sam intriguée.

- David, dit-elle en pointant du doigt le jeune scientifique qui était en train de les saluer derrière la vitre qui séparait son labo du couloir. J'aimerai beaucoup que tu puisses entendre à quoi il pense en ce moment.

- Dis-moi voir.

- Il se dit qu'il aimerait bien nous inviter toutes les deux. Il fantasme si tu veux mon avis. C'est assez… Dégoutant… »

Sam se mit à rire devant l'air dégouté de son amie. Ca devait être vraiment bizarre pour elle. Etant assez jolie avec ses cheveux bruns mi longs et ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant, elle était souvent sujette aux pensées les plus osées de la part des hommes de l'Institut. Oh bien sûr pour eux c'était quasi-inconscient mais tout de même. Kate ne se plaignait pourtant pas de sa condition et se contentait d'essayer d'ignorer ce genre de penser au maximum. Sam, elle, était rousse avec d'épais cheveux bouclés et portait des lunettes pour corriger sa myopie. Elle était assez grande et dépassait d'une tête son amie ce qu'elles trouvaient très amusant. Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur chemin et arrivèrent enfin à destination. Elles furent accueillit par le professeur Clearance qui était le chef du projet qui impliquait Kate.

« - Vous voilà enfin toutes les deux, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton impatient.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit Kate d'un ton calme.

- Oui, c'est ça, bonjour. Nous avons beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. Nous allons vous faire passer plusieurs scanners afin de voir quelles zones de votre cerveau sont activées lorsque vous utilisez votre don.

- Sans être méchante, monsieur, vous dites cette phrase comme si c'est moi qui décidais de me servir de lire dans les pensées. Alors que je subis plutôt ça, je n'ai que peu de contrôle dessus. Qui plus est nous avons déjà fait ça de nombreuses fois.

- Je le sais Mademoiselle. Cependant nous allons essayer de voir comment réagit votre cerveau à une stimulation.

- Une stimulation, intervint Sam soudain inquiète en remarquant que Kate avait soudain eu l'air effrayée en réponse aux pensées du chercheur, quel genre ?

- Une pièce remplie de personnes qui pensent, répondit le professeur. Nous les ferons rentrer petit à petit et nous verrons comment réagit Kate. »

Kate était soudain tendue. Ils avaient déjà essayé une expérience du même genre deux mois après son réveil et cela s'était plutôt mal finit pour elle. Elle avait fait une sorte de crise de folie. Elle avait eu l'impression d'étouffer tant les pensées des autres avaient pris de place dans son cerveau. Toutes ces pensées avaient été comme des aiguilles enfoncées partout dans son corps et sa tête. Insupportable.

« - N'est-ce pas dangereux pour la santé de Kate, demanda Sam en bon médecin.

- Mais non voyons. Nous contrôlerons la situation, répondit le professeur en lui jetant un regard signifiant clairement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de son avis ou de la santé de Kate. »

Sam soutint le regard du professeur mais ne dit rien. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Elle était seulement là pour rabibocher les morceaux si jamais un test se passait mal de manière à ce que Kate continue à être « opérationnelle », ce qui était arrivé déjà quelques fois. Elle se prépara à expliquer sa façon de penser à son supérieur mais elle fut interrompue par Kate.

« - Laisse c'est bon, la rassura la jeune femme avant d'aller se préparer. »

On la prépara, la bardant de capteurs en tout genre puis on l'installa sur un siège et le scanner descendit doucement sur elle. Kate respira profondément. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation d'enfermement que lui provoquait ce genre d'examens. Elle entendait les pensées des personnes autours d'elle. Celles du professeur revoyant le protocole qu'il avait prévu, analysant les premières données qu'affichait son ordinateur. Celles de ses assistants qui attendaient un ordre de leur patron se demandant comment elle réagirait. Et enfin celles de Sam qui s'inquiétait pour elle et tentait de la calmer, de lui faire parvenir des pensées positives. Elle pouvait l'imaginer en train de se tordre nerveusement les mains les yeux fixés anxieusement sur les écrans de contrôle en face d'elle. Elle sourit. Elle adorait décidément la jeune médecin. Celle-ci se souciait toujours de sa santé avant de se soucier d'elle-même. Au bout de quelques minutes elle entendit les pensées d'une autre personne, puis d'une autre, puis d'une autre et ainsi de suite. Kate sut rapidement que la pièce devait bientôt être à moitié pleine. Toutes ces pensées prenaient de plus en plus de place dans sa tête et elle avait du mal à les dissocier de ses propres pensées. Elle commençait à avoir légèrement la tête qui tournait et elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement en réponse au stress auquel était soumis son esprit, elle aurait aimé sortir de cette machine et s'enfuir en courant mais bien sûr, le professeur et ses assistants avaient bien pris soin de l'attacher.

« - Ca commence à faire beaucoup de monde, tenta Kate, on ne pourrait pas arrêter là s'il-vous-plait ?

- Pas question, lui répondit la voix du professeur, les résultats commencent juste à devenir intéressant.

- Kate, intervint Sam, essaye de te calmer d'accord ? Respire profondément.

- J'essaye, répondit Kate. »

Pourtant la jeune femme sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Elle tentait de se calmer, de maitriser le bruit qui régnait dans sa tête mais tout se mélangeait. C'était comme être dans une gare bondée en dix fois pire. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, les pensées des chercheurs qui tentaient de comprendre ce qui se passait devant leur yeux, ceux qui s'inquiétait, ceux qui pensait à ce qu'ils étaient en train de rater et avaient envie de partir. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement et elle avait mal à la tête comme si on lui piétinait le cerveau. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer et ne parvenait plus à dissocier ses pensées de celles des autres personnes autour d'elle. Et d'un coup, tout s'arrêta, elle s'évanouit, se laissant porter avec plaisir dans l'inconscience.


	3. Blackout

Bonjour, bonjour, amis lecteurs. Voici donc mon deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aimer. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une p'tite review, j'commence à désespérer un peu là...

Bref, en tout cas, la suite le 1er Février ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :Blackout**_

Sam sortie du bureau du professeur Clearance en claquant la porte. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver avec son air hautain ! Elle y était allée pour lui dire sa façon de penser quant à la façon dont c'était passé son petit « test » et il s'était contenté de lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait aucun commentaire à faire par rapport aux tests concernant Kate et qu'elle était justement là pour soigner la jeune femme lorsque quelque chose se passait mal. Sam avait crut qu'elle allait lui jeter son diplôme d'Oxford à la tête quand elle lui avait rappeler que Kate les avait prévenu que ça n'allait pas et qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent et qu'il s'était contenté de dire que c'était les risques encourus et qu'elle avait signé pour ça. Il l'avait ensuite congédiée sans ménagement en lui disant qu'il avait des résultats à analyser. Sam appuya rageusement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour retourner dans le sous sol rejoindre Kate qui était toujours inconsciente. Celle-ci avait fait un malaise après qu'une vingtième personne s'était approchée d'elle. Elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour supporter 20 personnes dans un rayon de 10 mètres autour d'elle, ce qui était plutôt compréhensible après tout. L'ascenseur arriva au sous-sol et Sam sortit manquant de renverser un homme sur son passage tant elle était énervée. Celui-ci lui exhiba rapidement une carte d'inspecteur du travail sous le nez et lui demanda poliment où était le bureau des Archives. Sam lui indiqua donc le chemin en faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme. Comme si elle avait du temps à perdre pour jouer les guides ! L'homme la remercia et monta à son tour dans l'ascenseur. Sam se demanda fugacement comment celui-ci avait put arriver au sous-sol et même ce qu'un inspecteur du travail faisait ici. Comme si l'institut respectait les lois !

Sam arriva dans la chambre de Kate toujours énervée. Celle-ci semblait presque paisiblement endormie si on oubliait la sueur qui perlait sur son front et les légers tremblements qui l'agitaient par moment. Sam savait d'expérience qu'elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter et que son amie se réveillerait dans quelques heures parfaitement en forme mais elle ne pouvait empêcher une boule d'angoisse de se former dans son estomac. Kate voulait très souvent en faire trop. Elle ne refusait jamais aucune expérience même si elle savait que celle-ci pouvait être dangereuse. C'était d'ailleurs souvent un sujet de dispute entre les deux amies. Sam reprochait à Kate son attitude tête brulée alors que cette dernière reprochait à son médecin son attitude trop protectrice. Sam vérifia les constantes de son amie puis s'installa dans le fauteuil qui agrémentait la pièce satisfaite de voir que la tension artérielle et le rythme cardiaque de son amie soient revenus quasi à la normale après avoir atteint des sommets durant l'expérience. Elle prit un des livres qui trainait sur la table et se mit à le feuilleter tout en surveillant l'état de Kate.

Quelques heures plus tard Kate remua doucement. Elle garda un moment les yeux fermés tentant de juger son état général. Elle se sentait plutôt bien si elle oubliait le léger mal de tête qui la tenaillait. Elle se concentra un peu et au vu du silence quasi-totale qui régnait elle en déduisit que la nuit devait être tombée. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux et se releva doucement. Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et remarqua que Sam s'était endormie sur son fauteuil. Kate sourit, Sam ne changerait décidément plus. La jeune femme tenta de se lever mais les différents fils et perfusions qui la reliait à un tas de machines la gênait dans ses mouvements. Elle tira donc sur les perfusions dont les aiguilles sortirent de ses veines la faisant saigner. Insensible à la douleur, elle enleva ensuite les différents capteurs faisant ainsi sonner toutes les machines qui ne captaient plus de signal et réveillant par la même occasion son amie médecin. Sam avait fait un bond énorme en entendant les alarmes se mettre en route.

« - Kate, s'exclama-t-elle en mettant une main sur son coeur, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je vais me dégourdir les jambes.

- Mais, tu viens de te réveiller ! Tu dois te reposer.

- Oh Sam, je t'en prie, arrête un peu. Je me sens bien, tout ce que je veux c'est un peu d'air frais.

- Et jusqu'à quand Kate ? Jusqu'à quand tu crois que tu iras bien ? Dis-moi ? Jusqu'à ce que ton cœur s'arrête ou que ton cerveau n'explose ? Tu prends trop de risques et tu le sais ! Tu n'aurais pas dut laisser le professeur Clearance continuer son expérience ! Il est dépendant de toi, et non le contraire !

- Sam, tenta la jeune femme, calmes toi…

- Que je me calme ? Tu es mon amie ! Tu mets ta vie en jeu jour après jour et c'est moi qu'on charge de recoller les morceaux ! Je m'inquiète ! C'est quand même normal non ?

- Oui, répondit Kate d'un ton diplomate. Je suis désolée pour tout ça Sam. Tu sais, je ne fais pas ça pour t'inquiéter. C'est juste que… C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de sortir d'ici un jour.

- Comment ça, demanda la médecin qui était complètement perdue.

- Plus j'utilise mon don, plus j'en repousse les limites grâce à des expériences comme ça et plus je le contrôle. Une fois que je le contrôlerais entièrement, que j'arriverais à me couper des pensées des gens autour de moi, je pourrais enfin partir d'ici et tenter de commencer une vraie vie. Autre que celle de rat de laboratoire. Mais pour ça je dois à tout prix contrôler ce don.

- Et tu crois qu'en te tuant tu le contrôleras ?

- Non, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, je te rassure. Et puis je progresse pas mal. Maintenant j'arrive presque à étendre le rayon d'action de mon don jusqu'au bâtiment A.

- Oh ? Vraiment, s'étonna Sam.

- Ouais, sourit Kate. Alors, docteur, je peux sortir ?

- Grrr. On va dire oui pour cette fois mais laisse moi au moins t'examiner rapidement avant.

- D'accord. Merci, dit Kate en prenant son amie dans les bras. »

Sam l'ausculta rapidement, vérifiant ses pupilles, sa tension, son rythme cardiaque puis nettoya le sang qui s'était écoulé quand son amie avait décidé de retirer elle-même ses perfusions. Kate alla ensuite se changer rapidement puis pris son amie par le bras et l'entraina à travers les couloirs et escaliers de l'Institut. Elles finirent par arriver devant la porte donnant sur le toit. Sam l'ouvrit grâce à son badge et les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent tranquillement sur le toit, s'asseyant sur un des murets qui y couraient. Elles observent un moment silencieusement les étoiles, perdues dans leurs pensées.

« - Tu imagines Sam, commença Kate en s'allongeant sur le mur une main derrière la tête, toutes les formes de vie qu'il doit y avoir là haut dans les étoiles ? J'aimerais pouvoir découvrir tout ça… Tu crois qu'après tout ça je pourrais devenir astronaute ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, Kate, peut-être, répondit Sam pensivement. »

Le silence retomba. Kate observa les étoiles en pensant à toutes les choses qu'elles pourraient découvrir et en jouant distraitement avec le collier qu'elle portait. En y réfléchissant c'était la meilleure solution. Etant amnésique elle n'avait rien qui la retenait sur Terre, elle pourrait donc sans contraintes partir pour des mois voire des années à la découverte d'autres planètes, d'autres civilisations, d'autres races. Elle ferma les yeux appréciant le relatif silence de sa tête. Mis à part les pensées de Sam à côté d'elle elle ne percevait que quelques autres pensées éparses. C'était l'avantage avec la nuit, le silence. Sam elle repensait à ce que Kate venait de lui dire. La jeune fille avait des projets d'avenir ce qui était bien mais elle avait cependant des doutes sur leur réalisation. En effet, elle doutait fortement que l'Institut ne la laisse un jour en paix, même et surtout lorsqu'elle saurait contrôler son don. Sam se promit cependant d'aider la jeune fille à sortir d'ici dès que possible. Elle méritait de faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie. Les deux amies restèrent là jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne commence à se lever. Elles regardèrent cette grosse boule rouge monter doucement dans le ciel inondant de sa lumière la ville qui s'étendait un peu plus loin puis décidèrent de retourner au sous-sol avant de se faire disputer par un des membres de l'Institut qui détestaient voir les deux jeunes femmes trainer sur le toit. Kate alla s'installer dans la bibliothèque pendant que Sam rentrait chez elle se reposer un peu.

Sam revint un peu plus tard dans la journée après une bonne douche et quelques heures de sommeil de bien meilleure humeur. Elle salua la standardiste en signant le registre puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Dans le hall d'entrée, elle croisa l'Inspecteur du Travail de la veille qui courrait vers le bâtiment A avec un air inquiet. Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque se trouvant au dernier étage du bâtiment B. Elle trouva Kate installée à une table plongée dans un gros livre, l'air concentrée jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

« - J'aime quand tu es de bonne humeur, la salua Kate alors qu'elle s'installait sur une chaise.

- J'aime te voir tranquillement étudier sans jouer les casse-cou, répondit Sam sur le même ton.

- Merci. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? Je pensais que tu étais rentrée chez toi.

- Oui, je l'étais, mais comme personne ne m'attendait je me suis dit que je pourrais tout autant tenir compagnie à mon amie.

- Quelle générosité, sourit Kate.

- Que veux-tu c'est tout moi ça. »

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire de bon cœur, s'attirant les regards furieux des chercheurs autours d'elles qui, eux, étaient plongés dans des articles très important. Elles sortirent donc en emportant le livre que Kate étudiait sans cesser de rire sous des regards offusqués. Les deux amies commencèrent à se diriger vers les escaliers lorsque Kate s'arrêta brusquement.

« - Que se passe-t-il, demanda Sam les sourcils froncés.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Il y a quelque chose de pas normal…Attends… »

Kate sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Elle resta un moment en silence à scruter le couloir autour d'elle et d'un coup elle se rendit compte d'un détail troublant. Le silence… Quelques minutes auparavant sa tête était bruyante, pas plus que d'habitude certes, mais remplie des pensées des autres chercheurs de l'Institut. Mais là… C'était presque comme si on lui bouchait les oreilles… Elle entendait les pensées de Sam et des quelques chercheurs présents dans la bibliothèque et à l'étage en dessous, mais à par ça… Rien…

« - Sam… Je… Je n'entends plus les autres, balbutia-t-elle.

- Quels autres Kate ? De qui parles –tu ? »

La jeune femme voulut répondre mais elle fut interrompue par une alarme assourdissante qui se mit à sonner. Des lumières rouges se mirent à clignoter partout dans les couloirs. Les deux jeunes filles plaquèrent leurs mains contre leurs oreilles pour se protéger de l'alarme pendant que les chercheurs présents dans la bibliothèque sortaient en courant.

« - Que se passe-t-il, leur cria Sam.

- C'est l'alarme de confinement, on doit tous sortir d'ici avant d'être enfermés à l'intérieur !

- D'accord, on vous suit, répondit la jeune médecin en tirant son amie. Kate dépêches toi enfin !

- Non Sam ! Il ne faut pas y aller, c'est dangereux là bas !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ? On va se faire enfermer à l'intérieur si on ne se dépêche pas, et vu la tête de ce chercheur, je ne tiens pas vraiment à rester là.

- Crois-moi, je t'en prie ! Il se passe quelque chose de pas normal. Je n'entends plus les pensées des autres chercheurs Sam ! Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant… C'est comme si… Comme si ils avaient… Disparus…

- Ce n'est pas possible, voyons, répondit Sam qui hésitait cependant, ils ont simplement dus sortir du bâtiment, ce que nous devrions d'ailleurs faire aussi. »

Sam continuait de tirer Kate par la main et parvint à la faire bouger. Elles commencèrent à se diriger vers les escaliers mais se figèrent soudain. Des bruits de pas leurs parvenaient. Elles se regardèrent et Kate secoua la tête répondant à la question mentale de Sam. Non, elle n'entendait rien. Pas une seule pensée. Rien. Juste le silence et les pensées de Sam qui devenaient de plus en plus angoissées au fur et à mesure que le bruit se rapprochait. Une mauvaise intuition lui tiraillait l'estomac, elles devaient fuir et se cacher et vite. En temps normal, elle serait sans doute restée là poussée par la curiosité de savoir ce qui se rapprochait, mais là, ce silence ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle prit la main de Sam et tenta de la faire reculer mais celle-ci était comme pétrifiée sur place.

« - Sam, lui cria Kate, dépêches toi ! »

La jeune médecin sembla revenir à la vie et les deux amies se mirent à courir dans le couloir, revenant sur leurs pas. Elles comptaient prendre l'escalier de secours menant directement à l'extérieur. Elles tournèrent à gauche au fond du couloir et s'arrêtèrent net. En face d'elles se tenaient un groupe de 3 individus, si on pouvait toujours les appeler ainsi. C'était des hommes et pourtant plus vraiment… Un exosquelette de métal leur avait été greffé et leur tête était prisonnière d'une espèce de casque. Ils étaient en pleine discussion et même leur voix avec quelque chose de métallique, ils semblaient chercher quelqu'un. Les deux amis tentèrent de reculer mais Sam se cogna contre une table sur laquelle était posé un pot de fleurs qui vacilla un instant puis tomba à terre comme au ralenti sous les yeux horrifiées des deux amies. Les trois « hommes » se tournèrent brusquement vers elles et levèrent leurs armes dans leur direction. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement puis les armes se mirent à crépiter. Tout se passa comme dans un film pour Kate, avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement Sam l'avait poussée dans le couloir qu'elles venaient de quitter la protégeant ainsi des balles qui volaient dans le couloir. Sam n'eut cependant pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri et fut touchée par au moins trois balles. Elle s'effondra à terre. Kate lâcha un cri et voulut se précipiter vers elle pour l'aider mais son amie la retint d'un regard.

« - Va-t-en, pensa Sam.

- Quoi, répondit Kate à voix haute. Il en est hors de question !

- Kate, ne discutes pas cette fois-ci. Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi, continua mentalement la jeune femme, je suis médecin et je sais que je suis trop gravement blessée pour être sauvée. Mais toi, tu as encore une chance, caches toi et ne bouges pas, ce n'est pas toi qu'ils cherchent, j'en suis persuadée. Une fois qu'ils seront partis va-t-en d'ici et vis ta vie. C'est la chance que tu attendais.

- Sam, non… Je t'en prie…

- Kate, vas-y, laisses moi d'accord ! Ta vie est importante ! Tu pourras faire des choses bien avec ton don, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut abandonner ! Aller ! »

Les deux amies se regardèrent les larmes aux yeux et se sourirent une dernière fois puis Kate se mit à ramper par terre. A quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait se tenait la porte d'entrée de la Bibliothèque. Elle entra rapidement à l'intérieur puis ferma la porte à clé et alla se cacher à l'abri des rayonnages tout au fond en priant pour que ces « hommes » ne la trouvent pas. Dans sa tête le silence régnait à présent. Les pensées de Sam s'étaient éteintes quelques secondes auparavant. Elle se mit à pleurer, des sanglots silencieux secouant son corps. Depuis des mois elle ne rêvait que de silence mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait elle n'en voulait plus, elle voulait à nouveau entendre les pensées de tous ces gens autour d'elle. La peur lui nouait l'estomac et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était cachée dans ce coin sombre quand elle entendit que quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans la Bibliothèque. Elle attendit, se cachant encore plus si c'était possible, le cœur battant, les larmes s'écoulant toujours de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les empêcher. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer en refermant la porte accompagné d'un bruit de sifflement. Elle retint sa respiration pendant que l'intrus faisait le tour de la Bibliothèque. Il allait repartir quand il la remarqua, il s'accroupit à son niveau et Kate put voir qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec les hommes-machines qui avaient tué Sam. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« - Bonjour, lui dit l'inconnu, je suis le Docteur, et vous qui êtes vous ? »

Kate le fixa un moment incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu, tous ces morts, cet homme lui demandait qui elle était. Elle était perdue. L'homme lui semblait à peine perturbé par ce qu'il passait comme si ça avait juste été un jour comme un autre pour lui, il restait là à attendre sa réponse.

« - Je… Je m'appelle Kate, balbutia la jeune femme d'une voix rauque, Kate Delorro.

- Très bien Kate Delorro, ravi de vous avoir rencontrée. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas du côté de ces… De ces hommes-robots ?

- Pas grand-chose. Mais je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas avec eux. Bien au contraire, je comptais empêcher tout ça de se passer mais il semblerait que je sois arrivé un peu trop tard. Je pensais pourtant que Jack s'était chargé de détruire toutes les unités de conversions, débita le Docteur à grande vitesse. »

Kate le regarda sans comprendre. Unité de conversions ? Mais de quoi en quoi, se demandait-elle.

« - Bref, continua le Docteur, ça n'a pas d'importance, je dois vous faire sortir d'ici. Mais comment faire ? Ces demi-cybermans fouillent tout le bâtiment… Kate, continua-t-il en se tournant vers elle, est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen de sortir d'ici, sans passer par les portes principales ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne connais pas vraiment le bâtiment… Habituellement, je suis dans le sous-sol, répondit Kate.

- Oh mais oui ! Je suis bête ! Le sous-sol ! Il y a forcement une issue de secours là bas ! Il faut qu'on arrive à y descendre ! Venez, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main. »

Il commença à essayer de l'entrainer vers la sortie mais Kate refusa de bouger d'un millimètre.

« - Non, non, il est hors de question que je sorte d'ici… Je ne peux pas…

- C'est le seul moyen, si on reste ici les cybermans vont finir par nous trouver et à ce moment là je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. »

Le Docteur lui tendit la main mais Kate refusait toujours de bouger, bien trop terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient trouver dehors. Au delà, d'une armée de demi-cybermans, c'était les corps morts de tous les gens qu'elle connaissait qu'ils croiseraient sans doute.

« - Kate, vous devez me faire confiance, il ne nous arriveras rien, je vous le promet. »

Le Docteur la regarda dans les yeux, usant de tout son pouvoir de persuasion pour prouver à cette jeune fille qu'il était digne de confiance et que tant qu'elle resterait avec lui il ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Kate soutint le regard du Docteur. Malgré qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes quelque chose lui disait qu'elle pouvait avoir toute confiance en cet homme étrange qui débitait des mots sans aucun sens pour elle. Elle prie une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage puis prit la main tendue du Docteur.

« - Molto Bene, s'exclama celui ci avec un grand sourire, venez. »

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique, ouvrit la porte puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Ils s'élancèrent ensuite doucement dans le couloir veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Kate tremblait, le coeur battant à 100 à l'heure. Ils approchaient de l'endroit ou Sam était morte. Kate avait envie de s'enfuir en courant loin de cet endroit mais le Docteur lui serrait fortement la main. Ce simple geste la détendait un peu et lui donnait le courage nécessaire pour continuer à mettre un pied devant l'autre. En tournant au coin du couloir ils virent Sam. Elle était restée dans la même position que lorsque Kate l'avait quittée. Son sang avait imprégné la moquette autour d'elle ainsi que sa blouse blanche qui était maintenant complètement rouge ou presque. Kate s'arrêta, incapable de quitter des yeux le corps de celle qui avait été sa confidente et son amie. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'insinua en elle comme un poison. C'était de sa faute si Sam avait été tué. Elle avait voulut la protéger et l'avait payé de sa vie. Étrangement, ce sentiment parut familier à Kate, comme si ce n'était pas la première mort dont elle se sentait coupable.

Le Docteur s'arrêta à son tour et observa la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle était pâle et tremblante et semblait avoir vécut le pire des cauchemars sauf que c'était la réalité et que les morts sont de vrais morts. Des gens qu'elle connaissait sans doute, peut-être même des amis. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'on pouvait ressentir dans ces cas là.

« - Ce n'est pas votre faute, lui dit-il devinant ses pensées.

- Ah non ? Et comment le sauriez-vous, répondit-elle un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. C'est... C'était mon amie, elle m'a sauvé la vie et elle n'aurait même pas dut être là, continua-t-elle doucement.

- Je suis désolé, répondit le Docteur la regardant dans les yeux tout en lui prenant les épaules, sincèrement désolé mais nous devons y aller. Ce n'est pas en abandonnant maintenant que vous la remercierez. »

Il lui tira la main pour qu'elle le suive mais elle s'arrêta et s'approcha du corps de son amie et s'accroupit. Elle lui murmura quelque chose que le Docteur ne put entendre puis se releva et se tourna vers le Docteur.

« - On aura besoin de ça, expliqua-t-elle devant son regard interrogatif en lui montrant le badge de son amie.

- Excellente idée, s'enthousiasma le Docteur, Venez ! »

Et sur ce ils repartirent en courant main dans la main.

* * *

Au passage pour le titre du chapitre, une nouvelle chanson de Muse. Pour l'ambiance.


	4. Talk

_Bonjour, bonjour chers lecteurs._

_Alors, avant de commencer, je m'excuse du retard avec lequel je poste ce chapitre mais j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à trouver un titre à ce chapitre. C'est ma grande maladie, trouver les titres, et les noms de personnage (sauf pour Kate, quoique son nom de famille...). Bref, je suis inexcusable._

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et je remercie ceux qui m'ont laisser des commentaires, j'y répondrais à chaque fois, ça me fait tellement plaisir d'enfin faire lire cette fic. _

_Bref, pour le titre du chapitre j'ai piocher dans Coldplay parce que j'écoutais ça et que j'aime et que ça me paraissait assez dans le mood._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Talk.**_

Kate et le Docteur s'adossèrent contre le panneau de la porte du local de stockage dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver. Après avoir quitté le corps de Sam ils s'étaient servis de la cage d'ascenseur pour descendre au sous sol sans se faire voir par les cybermens. Le Docteur avait ensuite piraté un ordinateur avec l'aide du badge de la jeune médecin afin d'obtenir les plans détaillés du bâtiment. Ils avaient ainsi découvert une sortie secrète cachée dans le local de stockage C. Ils s'étaient donc élancés à travers le dédale de couloirs composant le sous sol et, malheureusement, s'étaient fait repérer par des cybermens qui les avaient pourchassés jusqu'au local. Le Docteur scella la porte grâce à son tournevis sonique pendant que Kate reprenait son souffle. Il observa la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il l'avait découvert cachée dans cette bibliothèque il avait vraiment crut qu'il n'arriverait pas à la sortir d'ici, qu'elle était bien trop en état de choc pour pouvoir s'échapper des griffes de ces semi-cybermens. Mais, à sa grande surprise, un changement s'était opéré chez la jeune fille après avoir croisé le corps d'une de ses amies. Il avait crut que cela aurait été le coup de grâce pour elle mais non, elle s'était relevée et avait été d'une aide précieuse. Dans ces yeux il lisait toujours la peur et la culpabilité mais elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher et lui posait même des questions pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Il y répondit avec plaisir mais estima cependant préférable d'occulter le côté extra-terrestre des événements et notamment le fait qu'il en était un lui même. Inutile de l'inquiéter.

« - Alors, si j'ai bien compris ces cybermens sont des êtres humains transformés en machine, c'est bien ça, demanda Kate une fois qu'elle avait retrouvé un souffle à peu près normal.

- Oui, et leur seul but est de transformer tous les être humains ou de les tuer, expliqua le Docteur une nouvelle fois.

- Et... Comment savez-vous tout ça ? »

Le Docteur resta un moment sans voix. Comment expliquer ces connaissances sans lui dire : _Oh mais ce sont de vieux ennemis à moi, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Je suis un alien._

« - Eh bien je suis une sorte de... Spécialiste en matière d'alien. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'étais ici. J'avais entendu dire que cet endroit regorgeait de technologie alien donc j'ai décidé de venir faire un tour, histoire de voir si je ne pourrais pas apprendre quelque chose. Et je me suis en quelque sorte retrouvé dans le feu de l'action…

- Oh, d'accord, répondit Kate.

- Et vous alors, mademoiselle Delorro, que fais une jeune femme comme vous ici ?

- Oh, eh bien, hésita Kate. »

_Je suis le résultat de l'expérimentation humaine d'une technologie alien, j'ai développé le don de télépathie_, pensa la jeune femme.

« - A vrai dire je suis chercheuse ici. Je travaillais sur une expérimentation humaine.

- Une expérimentation humaine, l'interrompit le Docteur la voix pleine de colère. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que des coups se firent entendre contre la porte sur laquelle ils s'étaient reposés. Kate sursauta et s'écarta vivement de la porte.

« -Assez discuté, annonça le Docteur, il est temps de vous faire sortir d'ici. »

Il se mit à déplacer des cartons qui encombraient la salle sous les yeux de Kate. Enfin avec une exclamation de joie il sortit son tournevis sonique et l'appliqua avec soin sur le mur. Au bout de quelques secondes une porte apparue et s'ouvrit.

« - Et voilà ! Aller Kate, sortez d'ici et rentrez chez vous.

- Et vous alors, demanda Kate en se tournant vers le Docteur alors qu'elle passait la porte.

J- 'ai encore des choses à faire ici, il n'est pas question de laisser les cybermens sortir d'ici.

- Mais ce n'est pas votre problème enfin ! Il suffit d'appeler la police !

- Et vous comptez leur dire quoi ? Aidez moi j'ai été attaquée par des aliens ? Vous avez vraiment envie de finir à l'asile vous, dit ironiquement le Docteur.

- Vous avez raison… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous faire tuer !

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis très doué pour me sortir des situations désespérées. Maintenant filez, courrez vers la ville et rentrez chez vous.

- Mais, je pourrais vous aidez, continua Kate.

- Non, c'est bien trop dangereux, répondit le Docteur après qu'une ombre soit passée sur son visage. Allez-y maintenant ! »

Avant même que Kate ai eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer le Docteur avait refermé la porte. Elle se détourna donc de la porte et se mit à courir vers la ville. D'après ce que lui avait dit Sam c'était une petite station balnéaire du nom de Barry située à côté de Cardiff. Autour d'elle la nuit commençait à tomber et les lumières de la petite ville la guidaient. La course lui faisait du bien même si ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus courut autant. Pas vraiment le style de l'Institut de faire faire des activités physique, c'est beaucoup plus amusant de manipuler le cerveau. Dans sa tête toutes sortes de pensées se bousculaient. Qui était ce mystérieux Docteur ? Que faisait-il vraiment là ? Elle était persuadée qu'il lui avait mentit. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ne lui avait-elle pas aussi mentit ? Elle entendit soudain une explosion dans son dos, elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir l'Institut exploser dans une gerbe de feu. Elle resta bouche bée devant la colonne de fumée qui montait dans le ciel et les flammes qui dansaient quelques mètres plus loin. Des larmes s'écoulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Tout ce qu'elle avait connut pendant 18 mois était en train de partir en fumée. Ce n'était pas qu'elle aimait cet endroit. Mais voir le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait partir en fumée lui faisait mal au cœur. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Instinctivement elle porta la main à son collier. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où Sam lui avait offert ou plutôt rendu. C'était après que Kate lui ai demandé de faire des recherches sur qui elle était. Sam lui avait dit que ce collier était la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à trouver. A part ça il n'y avait aucune information à l'Institut sur qui elle était ni d'où elle venait. Elle avait également consulté les avis de recherches de la police mais il semblait que personne ne l'avait signalée comme disparue. Et voilà tout ce qui lui restait maintenant. Un collier, des souvenirs vieux de 18 mois et un don qui ressemblait plus à une malédiction. Elle se sentit soudain très seule et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait ne s'était pas atténuée. Bien au contraire. Maintenant, en plus de la mort de Sam elle se sentait aussi responsable de la mort de ce Docteur. Si il n'avait pas perdu son temps à la sortir de l'Institut il aurait certainement put sauver sa vie. Mais à cause d'elle il n'avait certainement pas eu assez de temps pour sortir avant l'explosion et lui aussi était mort. Ne pouvant plus regarder plus longtemps l'incendie elle lui tourna le dos et se remit à courir. Quelque part elle espérait que courir lui permettrait d'oublier la tristesse et la culpabilité qui lui étouffaient le cœur.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle vit des maisons et commença à s'enfoncer dans les rues de Barry. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle comptait aller mais tant qu'elle courrait, elle ne pensait pas trop. Au loin elle apercevait la mer au dessus de laquelle la lune commençait à se lever. Elle décida d'aller vers la mer. Elle descendit donc la rue et arriva à un croisement. Elle prit à droite mais se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par sa course qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les bruits de fête qui l'entourait. Et en une minute elle se retrouva prise dans une marrée humaine. Simultanément elle entendit alors dans son cerveau les pensées des centaines de personnes autour d'elle. Inutilement, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle essaya de reculer pour s'éloigner de cette parade mais son corps ne répondait plus aux ordres de son cerveau. C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait vécut auparavant. Les pensées joyeuses des fêtards la transperçaient douloureusement comme des flèches s'opposant totalement à son état d'esprit triste. Elle tomba à genoux. Autour d'elle les gens commençaient à se poser des questions sur cette étrange jeune femme. Un homme s'approcha d'elle et tenta de l'aider mais elle ne le laissa pas approcher lui criant de s'en aller, de la laisser seule. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Tout se mélangeait autour d'elle et elle n'arrivait plus à discerner ses pensées de celles des fêtards. Elle se mit à suffoquer. La tête lui tournait. Le sang battait douloureusement à ses oreilles, son cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Toutes les pensées se mélangeaient en elle et la faisait sombrer dans une sorte de folie. Elle ne savait plus où elle était ni pourquoi elle était là. Elle n'était plus consciente de rien de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle ne vit donc pas le Docteur fendre la foule et écarter les gens autour d'elle qui la regardaient d'un air inquiet. Il s'accroupit près d'elle.

« - Kate, l'appela-t-il, Kate, vous m'entendez. »

La jeune fille ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il pouvait percevoir sa souffrance mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait.

« - Depuis quand est-elle comme ça, demanda le Docteur autour de lui. Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit l'homme qui avait tenté d'approcher la jeune femme, elle a juste dit qu'on devait la laisser tranquille.

- D'accord, d'accord, répondit le Docteur… Kate, vous devez vous calmez, continua-t-il en la prenant par les épaules, Kate, regardez-moi, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

La jeune femme tenta de se défaire de son emprise mais le Docteur la tenait fermement. Elle leva alors doucement les yeux vers lui et sembla le reconnaitre. Cependant elle devait lutter contre son propre esprit et les pensées de toutes les autres personnes et cela s'avérait très dur.

« - Docteur, arriva-t-elle à dire.

- Oui, c'est moi Kate, dites moi ce qui ne vas pas.

- Leurs pensées, répondit la jeune femme dans un souffle. Ils sont trop nombreux.

- Quoi, demanda le Docteur. »

Mais c'était trop tard. Kate ne l'entendait plus. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et le Docteur se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir, voir pire si il ne faisait pas quelque chose. _Réfléchit, réfléchit, réfléchit_, se disait-il. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait lut dans les Archives de l'Institut et la solution lui vint à l'esprit mais elle lui parut impossible. Pourtant ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il avait lut que l'Institut avait récupéré un vaisseau contenant une technologie qu'ils pensaient servir à communiquer par télépathie. Cependant une expérimentation humaine serait contre toutes les lois et l'éthique et impossible.

« - Kate, dit-il, je vais essayer de vous aidez mais pour ça vous devez me faire confiance et vous calmer, d'accord ? Concentrez-vous sur ma voix. Essayez d'oublier les autres. »

Kate hocha doucement la tête.

« - Bien. »

Le Docteur mis ses mains sur les tempes de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kate tomba inanimée dans ses bras. Sa respiration se calma et le Docteur sentit les muscles de son corps se détendre. Il se releva puis prit son corps inerte dans ces bras.

« - Eh, l'interpella l'homme qui avait répondu à la question du Docteur, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ? Qui êtes vous d'abord ?

- Ca fait beaucoup de questions vous ne trouvez pas, répondit sarcastiquement le Docteur. Je suis le Docteur et je l'emmène dans un endroit où elle ira mieux. »

Sans laisser le temps à l'homme de répondre il tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement, indifférent aux regards interrogateurs des fêtards qu'il croisait. En quelques minutes, il rejoignit le TARDIS qui s'était posé dans une rue parallèle non loin. Il entra et emmena la jeune femme dans une des chambres de son vaisseau.

Kate garda les yeux fermés. Elle se sentait bien. Autour d'elle tout était silencieux, tout comme son esprit, un doux murmure emplissait la pièce. Pas comme les pensées qu'elle entendait à l'habitude, plutôt comme une sorte de douce mélodie réconfortante. Elle était allongée dans un lit moelleux qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle occupait à l'Institut. C'était ça qui la força à ouvrir les yeux. Clignant des yeux face à la lumière dorée elle observa la pièce. C'était une chambre relativement grande entièrement ronde avec un mobilier simple : un lit, un bureau avec une chaise, une armoire et deux fauteuils qui avaient l'air confortable. Les murs étaient recouverts de sortes de hublots d'où semblait provenir la lumière. Le tout était dans les tons bruns dorés. Kate se demandait où elle était et comment elle y était arrivée. Elle se souvenait des évènements de l'Institut, de sa fuite et de s'être retrouvée dans une foule de fêtards mais ensuite, plus rien. Elle fronça les sourcils en tentant de se rappeler quelque chose. En vain. Elle décida de partir à la découverte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se leva donc mais dut immédiatement interrompre son geste. La tête lui tournait affreusement. Elle ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsque le sol se fut stabilisé sous ses pieds. Elle prit une bonne inspiration et se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Elle se retrouva dans un long couloir dont elle ne voyait aucun des bouts. Le style de décoration était à peu près le même que dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter sauf pour le sol. Celui-ci était constitué de grillages en dessous desquels elle voyait courir de nombreux câbles alors que dans la chambre il était fait d'une matière rappelant du parquet. La aussi la lumière était dorée et chaleureuse et semblait provenir des murs. Une sorte de douce mélodie semblait flotter dans l'air en essayant de lui faire oublier la douleur laissée dans son cœur par la mort de Sam comme celle de son corps et de son cerveau qui avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Elle hésita une minute ne sachant qu'elle direction prendre mais quelque chose comme une intuition la poussa à aller à droite. Elle longea donc le couloir et finit par se retrouver dans une grande pièce circulaire dont le plafond était soutenu par des colonnes sinueuses régulièrement espacées. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grande colonne bleutée à l'intérieur de laquelle descendait quelque chose qui évoqua à Kate un piston. Elle observa un moment le mouvement tranquille de la colonne puis continua son inspection. Autour de la colonne se trouvait une console sur laquelle elle apercevait un bric-à-brac d'objets hétéroclites parmi lesquelles elle crut reconnaitre une pompe à vélo et un clavier d'ordinateur défoncé. Alors qu'elle continuait la découverte de cette salle en tentant de comprendre où elle se trouvait elle remarqua un homme assis sur un vieux siège défoncé qui était accroché aux barrières qui entouraient la console. S'approchant d'un pas, elle reconnut le Docteur qui l'avait aidé à l'Institut.

« -Docteur, l'appela-t-elle d'un ton surpris. »

Le Docteur qui avait été perdu dans ses pensées sursauta légèrement et leva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un à bord du TARDIS. Il adressa un grand sourire à Kate avant de se relever et de lui dire :

« - Ah parfait ! Vous vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente, demanda Kate.

- Eh bien, près de 24 heures je dirais.

- Oh… Je vois, répondit doucement Kate. Rien d'entièrement inhabituel. »

Elle baissa les yeux. 24 heures. Sam en aurait certainement fait une attaque cardiaque, pensa-t-elle avant de secouer la tête comme pour chasser les souvenirs de la jeune medecin qui affluaient en elle amenant avec eux une vague de douleur.

« - Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé, continua Kate en relevant la tête et en regardant le Docteur. Et d'abord, que faites-vous ici ? Je vous croyez mort dans l'explosion de l'Institut.

- Ah oui, l'explosion, dit pensivement le Docteur. C'est moi qui l'ai crée et il en faut plus pour me tuer.

- Mais pourquoi, questionna Kate avec incrédulité.

- Eh bien, c'était le seul moyen pour détruire définitivement les cybermans. Mais revenons-en au sujet principal : que c'est-il passé ? J'ai bien une théorie mais elle me parait assez insensée, ce qui ne m'arrive pas souvent. J'aimerais donc que vous commenciez par me dire la vérité sur vos activités mademoiselle Delorro. »

Le Docteur observa intensément Kate d'un de ses regards qui poussaient à dire la vérité. Elle baissa les yeux d'un air coupable jouant avec ses mains. Comment lui expliquer tout ce qui c'était passé alors qu'elle-même n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ce dans quoi elle s'était engagée 18 mois auparavant. Elle resta silencieuse un moment se demandant par où commencer. Le Docteur s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« - Vous pouvez tout me dire, lui dit-il doucement. Je ne porterais aucun jugement et, qui sait, je pourrais peut-être même vous aider. Je suis un Docteur après tout. »

Kate leva vers lui des yeux pleins d'espoir. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis commença son récit.

« - D'accord. D'abord, je vous ai menti, je ne suis pas chercheuse, c'était Sam mon amie qui s'occupait de ça en réalité. C'était plus simple de vous mentir parce que si je vous avait dit la vérité vous ne m'auriez surement pas crut et vous auriez certainement finit par m'enfermer dans un asile voir pire.

- Certainement pas, protesta le Docteur.

- Si vous le dites, répondit Kate. Bref, tout à commencer il y a dix-huit mois environs. Je me suis réveillée à l'Institut après deux mois de coma. Sans aucun souvenir de ma vie. Sam est arrivée un mois plus tard. Son rôle était de prendre soin de moi et de me garder en état pour participer à leurs expériences…

- Que vous ont-ils fait, demanda le Docteur profitant du silence de la jeune femme.

- Ils, hésita Kate que les souvenirs des mois passées assaillaient, je ne sais pas vraiment… Ils ne m'ont pas expliqué… Tout ce que je sais c'est que à mon réveil j'étais capable… J'étais capable d'entendre les pensées des gens, finit Kate en rougissant. »

Le Docteur la regarda bouche bée. Bien sûr c'était son hypothèse mais il n'avait pas réussi à y croire. Comment quelqu'un de mentalement équilibré pouvait-il faire cela à un autre être humain ? C'était un acte hors la loi et immoral qui révoltait le Docteur. Lui-même savait ce que ça pouvait être de connaitre les pensées les plus intimes des gens étant télépathe. Il comprit également le désarroi de la jeune femme en face de lui lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Elle avait du entendre ou plutôt cesser d'entendre les pensées autour d'elle et notamment celles de son amie.

« - Je suis désolé, répondit le Docteur.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, répondit Kate en lui souriant tristement. D'une certaine façon je devrais vous remercier, vous m'avez sauvée même si je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire maintenant… »

Le silence retomba ne laissant place qu'au bruit du TARDIS. D'un coup, Kate réalisa : le silence ! Elle était avec le Docteur et pourtant elle n'entendait pas une seule pensée.

« - Docteur, s'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Vous m'avez guérie ! »


	5. 11 : 11

Bonsoir, bonsoir, lecteurs de mon coeur !

Alors, voici enfin mon chapitre 4 intitulé 11:11 en hommage à un groupe peu connu mais que j'aime particulièrement : Rodrigo Y Gabriella. J'ai eu du mal à le trouver celui-ci j'avoue. Je n'en suis pas sûre mais bon...

Je tient particulièrement à ce chapitre parce que c'est une des premières scènes qui m'est venue quand j'ai commencé cette histoire et j'avais à coeur de la faire bien ressortir. J'espère que cela vous plaira... N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit commentaire, c'est très important pour moi, de manière à ce que je sache ce que je devrais améliorer dans le futur... (et puis en plus c'est bientôt mon anniversaire et ce serait un beau cadeau d'avoir pleins de reviews...). A ce sujet je tient à remercier ici SFgirl pour ses merveilleuses reviews.

Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Sachez que j'avance dans l'écriture de la suite, ayant subit le retour de mon inspiration :).

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : 11 : 11**_

Le Docteur observa Kate en clignant des yeux se demandant de quoi la jeune femme parlait.

« - Comment ça, dit-t-il incrédule.

- Je n'entends pas vos pensées, continua Kate enthousiaste. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive !

- Je ne crois pas que je vous ai guérie…

- Bien sûr que si, le coupa Kate. Je ne m'en souviens pas mais vous avez du me faire quelque chose quand vous m'avez trouvé à Bari.

- Non Kate, je vous assure. Je me suis contenté d'isoler votre cerveau des ondes cérébrales extérieures en y plaçant une barrière psychique puis j'ai fait en sorte que vous perdiez connaissance. Mais tout ça n'est malheureusement que provisoire et je peux vous assurer que lorsque vous sortirez d'ici tout sera comme avant.

- Non, non, je ne vous crois pas, persista Kate. Si tout était comme avant j'entendrais vos pensées or ce n'est pas le cas !

- Réfléchissez Kate. Repensez à notre première rencontre à l'Institut. A ce moment là, est-ce que vous entendiez mes pensées ? »

Kate resta silencieuse, se souvenant en frissonnant des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques heures auparavant pour elle. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu ses pensées. Mais tout avait été si confus dans sa tête… Elle tenta de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait juste pas fait attention parce qu'elle était trop choquée par la mort de Sam mais une petite voix désagréable lui dit que c'était faux et qu'elle était juste incapable d'entendre les pensées du Docteur. Elle sentit tous ses espoirs s'envoler. Son état était incurable apparemment. Elle était condamnée à entendre les pensées des gens pour le reste de sa vie. Le vertige qui l'avait saisie à son lever revint en elle avec force et elle s'accrocha à la barrière pour ne pas tomber.

« - Vous avez raison, dit-elle. Je n'entendais pas vos pensées. Comment expliquez-vous ça alors ?

- Là aussi j'ai une théorie, répondit le Docteur. Mais vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller très bien.

- Ca va, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste un vertige. Entendre les pensées n'est pas vraiment bon pour la santé. »

Le Docteur guida Kate jusqu'au siège du pilote et la fit s'asseoir dessus. Le jeune femme ferma les yeux un moment puis les rouvrit et observa le Docteur.

« - Docteur, je veux comprendre.

- Très bien, très bien. Si vous n'entendez pas mes pensées c'est parce que je ne suis pas à proprement dit un être humain.

- Vous… Vous êtes un alien, demanda Kate en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Yep, répondit le Docteur en souriant devant son air halluciné. Ca va aller ?

- Oui… Oui, je crois… Juste par curiosité, de quelle espèce êtes-vous ?

- Je suis un Seigneur du Temps.

- Waou, s'exclama Kate. Rien que ça ! »

Le Docteur sourit. La jeune femme semblait plutôt bien accepter le fait qu'il soit un alien ce qui était plutôt surprenant sachant d'où elle venait. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« - Alors, ici on est… Dans votre vaisseau spatial, demanda Kate en levant un sourcil.

- Tout à fait ! Nous sommes dans le TARDIS pour Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale.

- Ca a l'air d'être grand. Ca ne doit pas être facile à manœuvrer, observa Kate. Il n'y a pas d'équipage ?

- Non, il n'y a que moi, répondit le Docteur d'un ton faussement enjoué. Aller, venez voir le paysage ! »

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part le Docteur lui prit la main et entraina Kate vers la porte du TARDIS. Il ouvrit les portes en grand et la laissa observer le paysage. Kate ouvrit des yeux ronds et se pinça discrètement afin de vérifier si elle n'hallucinait pas. Elle se fit mal : ce qu'elle voyait était bien réel. Sous ses yeux s'étendait la planète Terre suspendue dans un ciel noir d'encre parsemée d'étoile. Elle eut le souffle coupée devant la beauté de sa planète vu de l'extérieur. Une grosse boule bleue parsemée de trainées de nuages blancs qu'elle voyait presque bouger sous l'effet du vent, voilà ce qu'était la Terre vu de l'espace. Elle aurait put rester là comme ça pendant des heures. Fascinée par ce spectacle.

« - C'est magnifique, dit-elle.

- Vous trouvez ? Oui, c'est vrai, répondit le Docteur. »

Le Docteur laissa la jeune femme contempler encore quelques minutes l'espace avant de doucement refermer les portes du TARDIS. Celle-ci resta le regard perdu dans le vide, l'esprit encore rempli de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« - Alors, miss Delorro, que faisons-nous à présent ? »

Kate cligna des yeux puis observa le Docteur.

« - Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-elle en toute sincérité.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où je pourrais vous emmener ?

- Non… Je suis amnésique vous vous souvenez ? La seule personne que je connaissais est morte.

- Oui, désolé. Je devrais réfléchir avant de parler.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, dit Kate abruptement. »

Le silence retomba dans le vaisseau seulement dérangé par le Docteur qui s'était mis à presser vaguement quelques boutons sur la console, gêné. Kate, elle, croisa les bras et le regardant faire sans dire un mot.

« - J'aurais peut-être une idée, dit soudainement le Docteur. »

Kate ne dit rien mais l'observa avec un nouvel espoir dans ces yeux, attendant qu'il parle.

« - Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes amnésique depuis votre entrée à l'Institut. Deux solution donc : soit quelque chose c'est mal passé durant l'expérience qui a été faite sur vous, soit ce sont les personnes de l'Institut qui vous ont drogués de manière à ce que, une fois que vous soyez devenue leur rat de laboratoire vous n'ayez pas envie de retrouver votre famille avec votre petit don. Et si c'est le cas je devrais pouvoir vous rendre vos souvenirs.

- Mais… Comment, demanda Kate bouche bée.

- Eh bien, j'ai moi aussi certaines capacités télépathiques voyez vous, une petite particularité des Seigneurs du Temps. Si vous me laissez faire je pourrais sonder votre esprit et lever un éventuel blocage. Mais j'ai besoin de toute votre confiance pour ça.

- Bien sûr que vous l'avez, répondit Kate sans hésiter. Que dois-je faire ?

- Ca pourrait être dangereux.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance si je récupère ma vie, contra la jeune femme.

- Très bien, dit le Docteur, contentez vous de vous détendre et de me laisser faire d'accord ? Ne luttez surtout pas contre moi. »

Kate hocha la tête et le Docteur posa ses mains sur ses tempes. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux. Kate frissonna quand elle sentit le Docteur pénétrer ses pensées. Inconsciemment elle se crispa et tenta d'empêcher le Docteur de continuer.

« - Kate, dit celui-ci, vous devez me laisser faire. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal. Détendez vous. »

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et se détendit légèrement. Le Docteur commença alors à remonter dans ses souvenirs. Lentement, ils revécurent certains des moments des derniers mois. Enfin ils arrivèrent au premier souvenir que Kate avait. Le jour de son réveil.

« - Je vois, dit le Docteur, il y a comme une barrière autour de vos souvenirs. L'effet d'une pilule amnésiante je dirais. Rien de trop grave. Je vais contourner ça. Vous êtes prête ?

- Oui, répondit doucement Kate. »

Le Docteur s'enfonça alors un peu plus dans sa transe, fronçant les sourcils. Kate elle commençait à entendre quelques bribes de conversation étouffées comme si elle se trouvait très loin des personnes qui parlaient. D'un coup, comme venu d'ailleurs, elle ressentit une peur, une honte et une douleur qui n'avaient rien avoir avec les évènements récents. Au début tout cela lui parut étranger, comme si toutes ses émotions appartenaient à une autre personne mais elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était ses propres émotions qu'elle ressentait, son souffle devint court et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la cause.

« - Calmez vous Kate, restez avec moi, dit le Docteur qui sentait que la jeune fille était proche de retrouver ces souvenirs. »

Mais Kate ne l'entendait plus. Elle avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle et, quelques secondes plus tard elle se retrouva dans un bureau blanc face au professeur Clearance qui lui tendait un verre d'eau et une pilule rouge. Et à ce moment là Kate se souvint de toute sa vie. Ce fut comme une vague qui déferla en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire et elle se sentit couler. Elle repoussa violemment le Docteur et durant ces quelques secondes où elle avait retrouvé assez de lucidité pour l'éloigner d'elle les lumières du TARDIS vacillèrent alors que devant ses yeux un flash se produit durant lequel elle entrevit les souvenirs du Docteur. Elle n'y prêta cependant pas attention et recula précipitamment vers les portes du TARDIS alors que le Docteur se relevait laborieusement de l'endroit où il était tombé. Dans la tête de Kate tout se mêlait, les souvenirs récents, les souvenirs passés et toujours cette même douleur. Comme si on lui arrachait le cœur et qu'on le piétinait. Des larmes de colère se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors que son souffle se faisait court.

« - Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, cria-t-elle au Docteur. Vous avez tout gâché ! »

Le Docteur regarda la jeune femme d'un air perdu. Son changement d'humeur le déstabilisait presque autant que le fait qu'elle ai réussi à le faire sortir de sa tête de cette manière. En général, après une expérience comme celle-ci elle n'aurait pas dû être capable de l'empêcher d'accéder à ses souvenirs. Elle semblait en proie à une crise d'hystérie incontrôlable et il se sentait dépassé. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille avait atteint les portes du TARDIS et les avait ouvert de geste rageur.

« - Ramenez-moi chez moi, lui cria-t-elle une fois de plus sans prendre le temps de s'émerveiller à nouveau devant la splendeur de la Terre vue de l'espace.

- Pas dans cet état, répondit-il calmement en se relevant. Vous aller d'abord vous calmer et ensuite nous discuterons.

- Ramenez-moi chez moi !

- Non. »

Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer, le Docteur toujours calme alors que Kate n'avait qu'une envie c'était sortir de cet endroit. Elle avait besoin d'air. Besoin d'être seule. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri d'impatience puis, sans même y penser, elle tendit la main vers la console et celle-ci s'ébranla dans le bruit caractéristique du décollage du TARDIS. Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche et regarda alternativement la console de son vaisseau et Kate. Comment une humaine pouvait-elle faire ça ? C'est impossible, tout bonnement impossible.

« - Kate ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite, lui ordonna-t-il. »

Mais Kate ne l'entendait pas. Elle n'avait conscience de rien si ce n'est du vaisseau qui semblait faire partie de son esprit et l'aider dans sa quête de liberté. Le Docteur se mit à essayer d'arrêter son vaisseau mais celui-ci ne lui répondait plus. Des étincelles commencèrent à jaillir de part et d'autre de la console. Et en un sursaut tout s'arrêta. Sans un mot Kate se retourna, ouvrit la porte et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, droit devant elle. Le Docteur n'essaya pas de la rattraper, il était bien trop abasourdit par ce qui s'était déroulé. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à prendre le contrôle de son TARDIS de cette manière. Même lui n'en serait sans doute pas capable. Il lança une analyse des circuits afin de vérifier que son vaisseau n'avait subit aucun dommage puis se décida à essayer de retrouver Kate. Il sortit du TARDIS et se saisit de son tournevis sonique. Un changement de calibrage plus tard et il pouvait suivre la suivre à la trace grâce à son don. Il se mit donc à marcher d'un pas rapide à travers la forêt dans laquelle le vaisseau s'était posé en suivant le signal de son tournevis.

Kate courrait à en perdre haleine. Un point de côté lui déchirait le flan, ses jambes et ses poumons la brulait comme jamais mais elle refusait de s'arrêter. C'était un besoin. Comme si ces douleurs parviendraient à lui faire oublier la sensation que son cœur avait été déchiré en mille morceaux et la culpabilité qui l'empêchait de penser de manière cohérente. Elle s'en voulait de s'être laisser convaincre par le Docteur. Si elle avait su elle aurait préféré rester amnésique comme elle l'avait choisit. Fichu alien ! Elle arriva dans une clairière et s'arrêta soudain, paralysée. Elle reconnaissait cet endroit maintenant qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Elle y était souvent venue. Avant. Au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir les premières maisons de son ancienne ville. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration difficilement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Aller en ville était une mauvaise option mais elle ne se sentait pas non plus le cœur de faire demi-tour. Après son épisode dans le TARDIS le Docteur devait être furieux contre elle. Les larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Kate ne pouvait pas rester sur place. Elle devait trouver un endroit où se poser et réfléchir. Une idée lui traversa la tête et elle se remit à courir virant cette fois vers la droite. Elle courut à nouveau pendant un quart d'heure laissant le vent sécher ses larmes puis elle arriva devant un vieux château d'eau désaffecté. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle était venue ici. Elle s'était disputée avec ses parents après leur déménagement et avait décidé d'aller faire un tour pour se calmer, se retrouvant perdue ici. Elle avait donc décidé de monter sur le toit pour voir le paysage. C'était aussi ce jour là qu'elle avait rencontré Damien. Sans se douter qu'il changerait sa vie. Elle voyait encore le jeune adolescent qui l'avait accueillit quand elle était montée là-haut avec sa tignasse de cheveux noirs en bataille. Il ne lui avait pas posé de questions, ayant bien sentit qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler de ses problèmes. Il s'était contenté de lui proposé son amitié et ça avait suffit. Kate fut sortie de ses rêveries par des gouttes de pluie qui frappaient son visage. Elle se dirigea vers la veille porte en bois et verre pleine de poussière et tourna la poignée. La porte resta fermée et Kate laissa échapper un grognement de rage. Cette porte n'avait jamais été fermée auparavant. Qu'importe, elle n'allait pas rester bêtement là. Elle frappa donc de toutes ses forces dans une des vitres de la porte qui céda, lui entaillant au passage la main. Plongeant le bras à travers la vitre, elle ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur puis entra rapidement dans le bâtiment en refermant derrière elle. Elle resta un moment le dos appuyé à la porte reprenant sa respiration en observant la pièce. Une couche de poussière recouvrait le sol et flottait dans l'air, preuve que personne n'était venu ici depuis un certain temps. Sans doute depuis la dernière fois où elle-même y était venue. Les quelques meubles qu'ils avaient ramené étaient toujours là recouverts de grands draps. Elle se souvenait des longues journées et soirées qu'ils avaient passées ici. Elle pouvait presque encore l'entendre faire des projets. Mais maintenant tout ça était finit, plus de projet. Juste de la poussière. Kate se remit à pleurer, détestant son émotivité, et décida de monter prendre l'air sur le toit. Dehors la pluie s'était mise à tomber dru mais Kate n'en avait cure. Elle s'assit sur le rebord qui bordait le toit plat et observa le paysage, les jambes dans le vide. Le ciel sombre ne laissait rien présager de bon et semblait s'accorder parfaitement à son humeur. Elle jeta un œil à la coupure qui ornait maintenant le dos de sa main en laissant échapper un filet de sang. _Rien_ _qu'une cicatrice de plus_, pensa Kate. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa la pluie tomber sur son visage emportant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.


	6. A Place To Hide

Bonjour bonjour, chers lecteurs.

Avant toute chose je m'excuse vraiment profondément de ne pas avoir poster de chapitre récemment. Je n'ai pas tenu mes promesse et je n'ai absolument aucune excuses. J'espère que vous arriverez à me pardonner et que vous daignerez quand même me laisser une petite review. Je désespère presque de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles.

Dans la section bonne nouvelle, j'ai commencer à rédiger mon 11ème chapitre. Je vois petit à petit arriver la fin. J'ai aussi énormément d'idées pour une nouvelle fanfiction mais pas Doctor Who cette fois ci (quoique le Docteur y ferais sans doute une apparition). Je pense aussi à traduire cette fic en anglais voir d'écrire directement en anglais. J'hésite encore.

Voilà, j'arrête de parler mais avant précision sur le titre : je n'avais aucune idée et je voulais poster donc j'ai ouvert mon lecteur WMP et j'ai vu WHITE LIES - A Place To Hide et je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ?" parce que après tout c'est bien ce que Kate fait non ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : A Place To Hide**_

Le Docteur était entièrement trempé lorsqu'il arriva enfin au château d'eau où Kate avait trouvé refuge. Ayant remarqué le carreau cassé il décida d'entrer et fut heureux de se retrouver un peu au sec. En temps normal il n'avait rien contre la pluie mais là il avait l'impression d'avoir pris une douche. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient désagréablement dans son dos en se plaquant sur son crane et son manteau habituellement brun clair avait à présent une couleur plus proche de celle d'une mare de boue. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux tout en observant la pièce. Personne à l'horizon, pourtant les traces d'eau et de pas sur le sol lui indiquait que quelqu'un, vraisemblablement Kate, était venu ici il y a peu de temps. Il suivit les traces et découvrir que celles-ci menaient à un escalier qui montait vers le toit. Il soupira puis monta les escaliers. Il ouvrit la trappe du plafond et se retrouva une fois de plus dans la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors. Il referma la porte et trouva Kate assise sur un des rebords du toit les jambes dans le vide, ses cheveux bruns collés le long de son dos, le corps secoué de tremblements. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le rebord et regarda lui aussi le paysage. Tout paraissait sombre et gris à travers la pluie qui formait un rideau compact. Il n'osait pas adresser la parole à la jeune femme à côté de lui. Le Docteur n'avait jamais été très doué pour faire ce genre de choses. Il ne savait pas comment consoler les gens. Il était donc décidé à attendre qu'elle dise quelque chose mais Kate n'était cependant pas d'humeur. Elle avait les yeux fermés et ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, demanda finalement Kate la voix légèrement rauque après un bon quart d'heure à sangloter.

- Je vous cherchais, répondit le Docteur. Je m'inquiétais pour vous.

- Vous n'auriez pas dut, je ne le mérite pas.

- Kate, dit le Docteur en posant la main sur son épaule.

- Non, ne me touchez pas, s'exclama-t-elle en se décalant vivement.

- Kate, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Mais si vous m'expliquiez ce qui ne va pas je pourrait peut-être vous aider, proposa le Docteur les mains en l'air.

- Non, vous ne le pourriez pas Docteur. Vous ne pouvez pas effacer ce dont je suis responsable. »

Le silence retomba et le Docteur observa une fois de plus la mystérieuse jeune femme en face de lui. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer mais semblait à présent en proie à une fureur incontrôlable. Le souffle court, elle se leva pour faire les cents pas sous la pluie. Le Docteur se leva à son tour, bien qu'il ne fût pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

« - Kate, calmez vous. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi grave que vous le pensez. Il y a toujours une solution. »

Avant même de finir sa phrase le Docteur sut qu'il venait de faire une grosse erreur. Kate s'était certes arrêtée mais le regard qu'elle lui lança à cet instant était pire que tout. Il n'avait vu que rarement le regard de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune exprimer autant d'émotions. Du désespoir, de la peur, de la culpabilité, de la colère. Le temps semblait s'être figé autour d'eux. Puis Kate prit la parole, sa voix basse et rauque.

« - Parce que vous avez une solution contre la mort, vous ? »

Le Docteur ne sut que répondre. Bien sûr que non il ne savait pas lutter contre la mort. Il fut une fois de plus pris dans ses propres souvenirs voyant le visage de toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdues, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'elles soient parties volontairement, qu'elles aient dut partir ou qu'elles soient enfermées dans un monde parallèle sans espoir de retour. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Kate était retournée s'asseoir, vidée de toute énergie. Elle s'était remise à pleurer, une fois de plus. Le Docteur s'approcha d'elle une fois de plus et la prit dans ses bras. Elle tenta de le repousser mais finalement le laissa faire, trop épuisée pour se battre avec le Seigneur du Temps. Elle s'accrocha au contraire à lui comme s'il était une bouée de secours à laquelle se raccrochait son esprit torturé. Kate perdit la notion du temps, sans pour autant réussir à s'arrêter de sangloter. Le Docteur essaya de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme enfin. Doucement elle se recula et eu un petit sourire d'excuse.

« - Je suis désolée, dit Kate, penaude. Je ne voulais pas être aussi méchante envers vous. Vous m'avez sauvé et je devrais plutôt vous en être reconnaissante.

- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit le Docteur, j'ai connu pire. »

Ils restèrent un moment en silence puis le Docteur proposa d'aller se mettre au sec ce que Kate accepta, un peu à contre cœur. Elle aurait préféré rester à l'air libre quitte à être trempée. Le Docteur l'aida donc à redescendre par la trappe et la fit s'asseoir sur un des tabourets de la pièce. Il remarqua qu'elle grelottait de froid et enleva donc son manteau puis la veste de son costume qu'il lui tendit. Elle la prit et le remercia avant de s'en couvrir. Le Docteur remarqua alors la blessure sur le dos de sa main.

« - Vous vous êtes blessée, constata-t-il en lui saisissant la main pour examiner la coupure.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Kate en essayant vainement de récupérer sa main.

- Ca m'a l'air plutôt profond au contraire, répondit le Docteur, vous feriez mieux d'aller voir un médecin pour recoudre ça.

- Pas besoin, j'ai connu pire.

- Laissez-moi au moins vous faire un bandage et désinfecter la plaie.

- Si ça vous amuse.

- Ca risque de piquer, annonça le Docteur en sortant d'une de ses poches un antiseptique qu'il versa sur une compresse.

- J'ai connu pire, répéta Kate. »

Le Docteur l'observa suspicieusement une minute puis se reconcentra sur la main de la jeune femme en essayant d'appliquer le plus délicatement possible le produit sur la coupure. Il s'attendait à entendre un gémissement mais non. Il glissa un regard vers Kate qui avait les yeux dans le vide, insensible à la douleur. Il sortit donc un bandage d'une autre de ses poches et fit un bandage autour de la main de la jeune femme qui le regarda faire en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait cacher d'autre dans ses poches qui semblait obéir au concept du plus grand à l'intérieur qu'elle avait remarqué dans son vaisseau.

« - Voilà, il vous suffira de changer le bandage tous les jours en désinfectant et en vérifiant la cicatrisation. Si vous remarquez quelque chose qui vous parait anormal allez voir un vrai médecin cette fois.

- Merci, dit Kate en remuant les doigts, se souvenant du nombre de fois où elle avait été blessée de la sorte, intentionnellement ou non. »

Le silence retomba laissant seulement place au bruit de la tempête et de la pluie qui claquait contre les fenêtres.

« - Alors, commença le Docteur, où sommes nous ?

- Ca ne se voit pas, répondit sarcastiquement Kate. Un château d'eau abandonné voyons.

- J'avais bien comprit. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… Vous avez l'air de connaitre cet endroit… Alors je me demandais ce qu'il veut dire pour vous.

- C'est juste un endroit où j'avais l'habitude d'aller avant, éluda Kate en priant pour que le Docteur arrête de lui poser des questions personnelles.

- Ca a l'air un peu triste, remarqua le Docteur.

- Ca ne l'était pas avant. Et si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais bien ne plus en parler. »

Une fois de plus le silence retomba mais le Docteur, qui n'est pas du genre à rester assis à rien faire se mis à faire le tour de la pièce. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près c'est vrai qu'on pouvait voir qu'il y avait eu de la vie dans cet endroit. De grands draps blancs protégeaient des meubles et ça et là on pouvait voir des traces sur la tapisserie où des tableaux avaient dut être suspendus jadis. Il se retint de poser les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres sentant bien que Kate n'était pas prête à lui parler de ce qui c'était passé dans sa vie qu'elle avait caché et tenté d'oublier avec tant d'acharnement. Environs une heure plus tard le temps commença à s'éclaircir et la pluie à cesser. Le Docteur se retourna vers Kate qui n'avait pas bouger en s'appuyant contre un mur, attendant que celle-ci se décide à dire quelque chose.

« - Je crois qu'on devrait s'en aller d'ici, dit-elle pensivement.

- Où va-t-on, demanda le Docteur heureux d'avoir une occasion de faire quelque chose.

- Vous voyez les lumières un peu plus loin, répondit Kate en s'approchant de la fenêtre. C'est Southend-On-Sea. Une petite ville près de Londres. C'est en partie ici que j'ai grandit et c'est là que mes parents habitent.

- Je vois. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? »

Kate le dévisagea d'un air ébahi. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il se proposerait de l'accompagner. D'ailleurs elle avait vainement essayé de se préparer à affronter la réaction de sa mère à son retour après une si longue absence. Elle lui avait laissé une simple lettre pour la prévenir de son départ sans plus d'explications. Qu'allait-elle penser ? Comment lui expliquer ce nouveau don ? Elle n'avait pas très envie de lui avouer qu'elle pouvait à présent connaitre la moindre de ses pensées. Mais comment lui cacher ? Une chose est sûre, les prochains temps allaient être durs.

« - Heu… Je ne voudrais pas vous forcer, vous devez sans doute avoir mieux à faire.

- A vrai dire, non, et puis, à quoi ça me servirait d'avoir une machine à voyager dans le temps et l'espace si je ne peux pas épauler les gens qui en ont besoin ? »

Kate ne répondit pas mais se contenta d'hocher la tête, reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à affronter toute seule cette épreuve. Ils se mirent donc en marche sous une légère bruine, sans se presser. Ils descendirent en silence la colline sur laquelle se trouvais le château d'eau puis Kate guida le Docteur à travers diverses rues qui, en cette fin d'après midi, étaient parcourues par les voitures des gens qui rentraient chez eux. Kate entendait pêle-mêle les pensées de tous ces gens. Les pères qui rentraient du travail avec en tête les problèmes du jour, établissant déjà les programmes du lendemain, les mères et les enfants qui cuisinaient ou regardaient tranquillement la télé en repensant à leur journée. Etrangement entendre ces pensées ne dérangeait presque pas Kate. Elle était dans uns sorte d'état second où elle ne pensait qu'à ce qu'elle pourrait raconter à sa mère pour justifier son absence de presque une année et demi. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de ses parents et Kate s'arrêta et observa la vielle bâtisse aux briques rouges. Inconsciemment elle porta la main à son écharpe et la replaça de manière à être sûre que sa cicatrice soit invisible.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire à ma mère Docteur.

- Comment ça, demanda l'alien avec curiosité.

- Quand je suis partie, je ne lui ai rien expliqué. Je lui ai juste dit que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner d'ici. Je me suis contenté d'un mot, expliqua silencieusement Kate. Je ne peux pas leur parler de ce qui s'est passé à l'Institut.

- Je pense que vous devriez lui dire Kate, lire dans les pensées des gens n'est pas quelque chose que vous arriverez à gérer seule. Vous avez besoin d'aide.

- Vous avez tord, je peux très bien m'en sortir toute seule, rétorqua-t-elle farouchement. Je ne vais certainement pas leur expliquer que je me suis engagée dans des expériences scientifiques aliens. Pour eux, tout ça relève de la science fiction.

- Même avec les événements de ces dernières années, s'étonna le Docteur.

- Oui, même avec ça. Il faut que je trouve une excuse pour mon absence de les 18 mois écoulée.

- Vous n'avez qu'à dire que vous voyagiez avec moi, dit tout naturellement le Docteur. »

Une fois de plus, Kate le regarda bouche bée. Décidément, le Seigneur du Temps ne cessait de la surprendre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se montrait si gentil avec elle. Ils ne se connaissaient pourtant que depuis quelques heures.

« - Pourquoi faites vous ça, demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

- Faire quoi, répliqua innocemment le Docteur.

- Etre si gentil avec moi. On ne se connait presque pas et vous m'avez déjà sauvé la vie près de trois fois et vous êtes en train de vouloir mentir à ma mère. C'est illogique.

- Pas pour moi, répondit énigmatiquement le Docteur. »

Il voulut continuer sa phrase mais il fut interrompu par une porte qu'on ouvrait à la volée. Kate et le Docteur se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir apparaître sur le pas de la porte la mère de Kate, ses cheveux bruns flamboyants dans la lumière qui s'échappait de l'entrée. Celle-ci resta un moment bouche bée puis dévala les 3 marches conduisant à l'entrée pour se précipiter et prendre sa fille dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. La mère de Kate la serra si fortement contre elle qu'elle avait presque du mal à respirer mais elle devait admettre que de se retrouver dans des bras familiers lui faisait de bien, et avant même qu'elle ai eu le temps de s'en empêcher elle serra elle aussi sa mère en pleurant silencieusement, relâchant la tension accumulée durant les dernières heures. Elles restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, savourant le plaisir de se retrouver. Mais Kate, entendant les pensées de sa mère sentait déjà arriver le flot de questions aspirant à des réponses claires et précises comme les aimait ses parents. Elle soupira imperceptiblement et se sépara de sa mère. Celle-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur en désignant le Docteur du menton.

« - Oh, heu oui. Maman, voici le Docteur, un… Ami.

- Bonjour, répondit joyeusement le Docteur en lui tendant la main avec un grand sourire. »

La mère de Kate lança au Docteur un coup d'œil septique met accepta la main tendue. Kate entendit les pensées de sa mère qui avait déjà un mauvais à priori sur le Docteur se demandant ce que sa fille pouvait bien faire avec un homme tel que lui.

« - Venez, rentrez tous les deux, leur intima la mère de Kate alors qu'elle prenait sa fille par l'épaule et l'entrainait. Tu aurais quand même put m'appeler pour me dire que tu allais bien ! Je me suis fait tellement de soucis ! J'ai faillit aller voir la police un millier de fois ! Il faut que je prévienne tout le monde ! On pourrait organiser une grande fête pour ton retour…

- Non, non, maman, arrête, l'interrompit Kate. Pas de grande fête je t'en prie ! Je… Je veux juste rester tranquillement ici… Tu veux bien ?

- Oh, d'accord, lui répondit à contre cœur sa mère. Et si tu me racontais où tu avais disparu ? »

Ils étaient arrivés dans le salon de la maison et tous les trois s'assirent dans les fauteuils moelleux qui ornaient la pièce. Kate se racla la gorge, cherchant par où commencer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Docteur mais celui-ci semblait absorbé par les informations diffusées à la télévision. Distraitement elle porta la main à son cou mais avant même qu'elle ai finit son mouvement sa mère s'était saisie de son poignet et avait tiré dessus pour rapprocher de son visage la main fraichement bandée de sa fille.

« - Oh mon dieu ! Tu t'es blessée ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- C'est rien maman, ne t'inquiète pas, juste une petite coupure. »

Prenant conscience que son T-shirt était tâché du sang de Sam sous son gilet elle tenta de le refermer mais sa mère venait elle aussi de remarquer ce détail. Elle se leva d'un bond, furibonde et s'approcha du Docteur. Avant même que celui-ci est eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit la mère de Kate lui asséna une gifle qui résonna dans la pièce.

« - Maman, s'exclama Kate en se levant à son tour, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends enfin !

- C'est de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sais bien ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Pas du tout ! C'est même tout le contraire, voyons ! Tu ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé, s'énerva Kate en se tournant vers le Docteur qui massait sa joue endolorie en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des mères.

- Alors expliques moi, répliqua sa mère. Qu'as-tu fait ses derniers mois ?

- Elle a travaillé pour moi, répondit le Docteur à la place de la jeune femme. Je suis une sorte d'aventurier et j'avais besoin d'une assistante pour m'aider dans mes travaux et Kate s'est proposée de m'aider.

- Ah oui ? C'est vrai, demanda Mrs. Delorro en se tournant vers sa fille. »

Mais Kate ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard était tombé sur la télévision qui diffusait un reportage sur une explosion qui avait eu lieu près de Cardiff. L'Institut. Elle s'était figée, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors que les souvenirs de la mort de Sam lui revenaient en mémoire comme si elle la revivait. Elle n'entendait pas sa mère l'appeler, perdue dans ses souvenirs. La colère l'envahit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le journaliste à l'écran interviewait le professeur Clearance. L'homme qui avait changé ce qu'elle était avait survécut alors qu'une autre de ses amis, innocente, était morte. Ses points se serrèrent alors qu'une colère froide l'envahit. Le Docteur se leva à son tour et prit soin de cacher la télévision. Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua légèrement :

« - Kate, regardez moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait guère de choix à la jeune femme en face de lui qui leva vers lui des yeux emplis de colère et de douleur.

- Docteur, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Je sais Kate, je crois que vous feriez mieux d'aller prendre une douche et de vous détendre un moment d'accord ? Je vais m'occuper d'expliquer tout à votre mère. »

Kate ferma les yeux un moment en prenant une grande inspiration et hocha doucement la tête avant de se retourner et de sortir doucement de la pièce sans regarder sa mère. Elle entendait les pensées inquiètes et énervées de sa mère qui ne comprenait rien à la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister mais Kate n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans ses propres sentiments, mélange de culpabilité, de colère, de tristesse, de dénégation, le tout amplifié par le retour récent de sa mémoire. Le tout se mêlait dans son cerveau et lui donnait le vertige. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à rejoindre sa chambre qu'elle traversa en se forçant à ne pas regarder autour d'elle. Pas la peine de rajouter d'autres souvenirs à ceux qui parasitaient déjà ses pensées. Elle se dirigea donc directement vers la salle de bain attachée à sa chambre. Elle fit chauffer l'eau puis enleva ses vêtements et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément, tentant de se détendre. Au bout de quelques minutes à rester immobile à juste se concentrer sur la sensation de l'eau chaude sur son corps ses genoux se mirent à trembler et elle dut se laisser glisser le long de la paroi pour se retrouver assise par terre. Elle se laissa alors aller à pleurer une fois de plus, évacuant toutes les émotions de la journée.

* * *

Alors vos avis ?

A suivre : une petite plongée dans la vie de Kate :D


	7. U Turn Lili

_Bonsoir à tous chers lecteurs !_

_Alors, voici mon 6ème chapitre ! Pour une fois je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps (ça vaux bien une p'tite review non ?). Par contre, je pense que vous allez devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps pour le prochain. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je vois ma quantité de chapitres déjà prêts diminuer et que j'ai peur d'arriver en rade. Mon processus d'écriture est un peu chaotique (ça fait hypra prétentieux de dire ça non ?), j'peux avoir de grandes périodes d'inspirations comme des mois sans une ligne. Je préfère donc essayer de garder pas mal d'avance pour pallier à l'éventuel retard. Sinon, je pense aussi faire un p'tit blog pour parler de ma fic mais je ne sais pas si ça va intéresser quelqu'un donc j'hésite (un avis ?)._

_Bref, pour le titre du chapitre, une chanson du groupe AaRON, parce que je les ai vu samedi en concert et que j'aime l'ambiance de leurs chansons. D'ailleurs si vous avez d'autres idées de titres, rien ne vous empêche de me les dire._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : U Turn (Lili)**_

Une heure et demie plus tard, Kate redescendit les escaliers se sentant un peu mieux que précédemment. Elle s'était changée optant pour un jean confortable, un pull noir et elle avait choisit une écharpe rouge qu'elle avait noué autour de son cou, masquant de ce fait sa cicatrice. Pendant 18 mois Sam et elle s'étaient demandé comment elle avait put être blessée mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait la réponse elle souhaitait pouvoir à nouveau oublier la réponse à cette question. Elle retourna dans le salon et fut surprise d'y trouver le Docteur, une tasse de thé à la main regardant la chaîne d'information comme si rien ne c'était passé. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma rapidement ne sachant que dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il reste mais plutôt à ce qu'il reprenne sa vie de voyageur perpétuel. Elle resta sans bouger à l'entrée de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque sa présence et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta donc pendant que le Docteur éteignait la télévision.

« - Ca va mieux, lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Oui, merci, répondit-elle. J'espère que ma mère n'as pas été trop dure envers vous.

- J'ai connu pire. Je lui expliqué que, par le plus pur des hasards, nous nous sommes trouvés à Bari près de l'explosion et que comme je suis un Docteur j'ai voulut aider les secours.

- D'accord. Elle vous a crut, enfin, à peu près… Je vais avoir le droit à un interrogatoire en règle, soupira Kate. Ce qui m'étonne par contre c'est que vous, vous soyez encore là.

- Ah bon ? Eh bien je me suis dit que pour une fois je n'allais pas partir sans vous dire au revoir et sans m'être assuré que je ne puisse plus rien faire pour vous.

- Malheureusement, je crois que vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus pour moi que ce que vous… »

Kate d'interrompit soudainement et se leva quittant la pièce, laissant un Docteur quelque peu intrigué derrière elle. Il suivit donc la jeune femme et la retrouva dans le hall d'entrée en train de se disputer avec sa mère à propos de la venue d'une certaine Alice.

« - Mais enfin Kate, tentait d'expliquer la mère de Kate, c'est ta meilleure amie ! Elle s'est inquiétée autant que moi ! Je lui ai annoncée la nouvelle et elle a tout de suite voulu venir.

- Et moi je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas la voir maman ! Je croyais pourtant qu'on était d'accord sur ça !

- Ca fait plus d'un an et demi Kate ! Un an et demi ! Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement seule ! Tu as besoin de tes amis ! »

Kate voulut répondre à sa mère mais elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. L'espace d'un instant le Docteur crut que Kate allait s'enfuir en courant une nouvelle fois au vu du regard paniqué qu'elle lui jeta. Mais elle resta sur place essayant sans doute de décider quelle attitude adopter. La mère de Kate ne tint pas compte du regard implorant de sa fille et alla ouvrir la porte et une autre jeune femme entra dans le hall. Petite, un peu boulotte, les cheveux bruns bouclés et en bataille et un grand sourire chaleureux, elle plu d'emblée au Docteur qui lui rendit son sourire. Kate, elle, était en proie à une grande agitation. Elle se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, tournant ostensiblement le dos à son amie. Elle entendait ses pensées inquiètes, les questions qu'elle se posait et les souvenirs qui la hantaient autant que Kate. Alice se rapprocha doucement de son amie et voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de Kate mais celle-ci se dégagea vivement.

« - Kate, l'appela doucement Alice alors que celle-ci se retourna vers elle.

- Ecoute Alice, l'interrompit Kate, ça me touches vraiment que tu te sois inquiétée pour moi durant tout ce temps mais comme tu le vois je vais très bien et je n'ai pas besoin de toi, d'accord ? »

Sans même attendre de réponse Kate se retourna et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre en direction de sa chambre passant sans un mot ni un regard à côté du Docteur et laissant une Alice sous le choc. Elle connaissait suffisamment bien son amie pour être sûre qu'elle allait tout sauf bien. Elle avait visiblement maigrie et avait le teint pâle, les traits tirés et les yeux rougis comme si elle avait pleuré. Cette vision de Kate fit mal au cœur d'Alice et elle voulut la suivre mais elle fut arrêtée par le Docteur.

« - Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous la laissiez un moment, dit-il.

- Ah oui ? Et qui êtes vous pour me dire comment je dois me comporter avec ma meilleure amie ?

- Je suis le Docteur et j'ai, en quelque sorte, voyagé avec Kate ces derniers temps et je crois qu'elle n'est plus entièrement celle que vous avez connu.

- Ah oui, répondit Alice arquant un sourcil d'un air sceptique, et qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « en quelque sorte » ?

- Longue histoire, esquiva le Docteur, et je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de vous la raconter… Ecoutez, si vous voulez je vais aller lui parler et voir si je peux la faire changer d'avis, d'accord ?

- D'accord… D'accord… Dites lui, que j'ai changé et que je ne lui en ai jamais vraiment voulut. Elle comprendra. »

Ce fut au tour du Docteur d'arquer un sourcil mais il hocha cependant la tête et monta à son tour l'escalier laissant les deux femmes partager leurs inquiétudes à propos de Kate. Il aurait aimé avoir une plus longue discussion avec Alice, par pure curiosité, parce que Kate l'intriguait et qu'il aimerait vraiment connaitre son histoire. Cependant il se doutait que la jeune femme n'apprécierait pas et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la voir se mettre une fois de plus en colère.

Pendant ce temps Kate avait trouvé refuge dans sa chambre et tentait de faire abstraction des pensées d'Alice et de sa mère qui se faisait du souci pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas entendre les pensées d'Alice qui était désolée de son attitude quelques mois plus tôt alors que tout était de sa faute et que c'était elle qui devrait s'excuser. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observa sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle était partie 18 mois plus tôt. Sa mère avait pris soin de nettoyer sa chambre. Les mêmes photos en noir et blanc étaient accrochées sur le mur qu'elle avait repeint en noir elle-même après la mort de Damien. Avant, sa chambre avait été colorée, tout en rouge et blanc mais après avoir vu ses mains pleines du sang carmin de son ami, la vue d'un mur d'une couleur analogue lui avait été insupportable et elle avait décidé de repeindre le rouge en noir. Son bureau était propre et ordonné et son ordinateur portable n'avait pas bougé comme si elle n'était partie qu'il y a quelques heures, le laissant prêt à l'usage. Elle était même sûre de trouver des draps frais dans son lit comme si sa mère s'attendait à ce qu'elle revienne. Elle soupira et regarda dehors. Les nuages étaient toujours sombres et menaçant mais la pluie ne semblait pas décidée à retomber pour le moment. Elle resta donc là, les yeux dans le vide jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Elle baissa la tête et soupira. Inutile d'espérer avoir la paix décidément. Elle considéra un moment de ne pas répondre mais elle savait bien que son visiteur n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement et prit donc le parti de lui dire d'entrer. Elle ne se donna cependant pas la peine de se lever et le Docteur vint donc s'appuyer contre le mur à côté d'elle.

« - Et si vous m'expliquiez ce qui vient de se passer, suggéra-t-il.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

- Eh bien moi je crois bien que si. Si j'ai bien suivi, et en général je suis plutôt doué pour ce genre de chose, vous venez juste de dire à votre meilleure amie que vous n'avez pas besoin d'elle. Ce qui, de mon point de vue, est complètement faux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle et surtout pas de ses pensées et de sa culpabilité. Ce n'est certainement pas à elle de se sentir coupable. »

Le Docteur laissa un moment le silence retomber alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce que la jeune femme en face de lui venait de lui dire. La curiosité l'emporta et, avant même d'avoir eu le temps réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, il demanda :

« - Kate, écoutez, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui vous est arrivé pour que vous ne puissiez même plus être dans la même pièce que votre meilleure amie sans vous enfuir. »

Kate ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, serrant davantage ses genoux contre elle. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla et l'espace d'un moment le Docteur crut qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer mais elle prit une grande inspiration qui sembla la calmer. Le Docteur regretta sa question mais le mal était fait et il décida qu'il valait mieux garder le silence en attendant une éventuelle réponse. Kate chercha un moyen d'expliquer au Docteur ce qu'elle avait vécut, de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle se sentait coupable. Elle ne se sentait cependant pas la force de tout lui raconter en détail. Parce que c'était trop récent ou peut-être parce que, malgré la confiance qu'elle lui avait accordé et l'aide qu'il lui avait fournie, il n'était qu'un inconnu de passage qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Pourtant elle sentait qu'elle lui devait une réponse.

« - Il y a presque deux ans maintenant, commença-t-elle silencieusement après de longues minutes de silence, son petit ami qui était aussi mon meilleur ami est mort… Et c'est de ma faute. Après ça, elle ne m'a plus adressé la parole, et elle a eu raison. Je ne méritais plus son amitié et je ne la mérite pas plus maintenant, finit-elle en levant enfin des yeux emplis de larmes vers le Docteur. »

Celui-ci ne sut que répondre. La dureté dont Kate faisait preuve envers elle-même lui semblait disproportionnée mais il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait lui-même vivant tous les jours avec la culpabilité de semer la mort et la destruction autour de lui, la culpabilité d'avoir détruit sa propre espèce. La jeune femme se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce en respirant à grandes inspirations, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Le Docteur s'avança et la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire et ferma les yeux.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé Kate, lui murmura le Docteur, je ne savais pas…

- Vous ne pouviez pas le deviner, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix légèrement étouffée par l'étreinte du Docteur. »

Le silence retomba et, au bout de quelques minutes, le Docteur relâcha Kate. Celle-ci lui offrit un léger sourire de remerciement.

« - Cela dit, continua le Docteur, je reste sur mes positions, vous devriez vraiment aller voir votre meilleure amie et discuter avec elle. Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

- On ne vous fait pas facilement changer d'avis vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nope, répondit le Docteur avec un grand sourire.

- Très bien, répondit Kate avec un long soupir. Très bien. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour s'en aller mais au dernier moment elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers le Docteur. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire…

- La vérité me semble être une bonne option.

- Impossible, s'exclama Kate alors que le Docteur levait les yeux au ciel. Alice est la fille la plus rationnelle que je connaisse ! Si je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence elle me fera interner directement en hôpital psychiatrique !

- Kate, soupira le Docteur, vous ne pouvez pas gérer votre… don toute seule !

- Bien sûre que si. Tant que j'évite la foule tout se passera très bien, expliqua-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Zut… Bon ben, quand faut y aller… Faites comme chez vous Docteur, s'exclama Kate en se précipitant vers la porte. »

Le Docteur resta un moment ébahi au milieu de la pièce alors qu'il entendait Kate descendre l'escalier en courant. Décidément, cette jeune femme semblait avoir une grande habilité dans le changement de sujet imprévisible et les départs impromptus, un peu comme lui nota-t-il ironiquement. Il regarda autour de lui, observant une fois de plus les détails de la chambre autour de lui. Elle n'était que très peu meublée et le Docteur remarqua un certains manque de photos personnelles. Outre les photos de paysage en noir et blanc il n'y avait qu'une seule photo de famille sur la table de chevet. Ca ne ressemblait guère à la chambre d'une jeune femme tout juste sortie de l'adolescence. Cette pièce aurait dut être pleine de photos d'amis, de posters d'acteurs ou de chanteurs populaires. Mais non… Juste des 3 murs blanc et un mur noir. Il s'approcha du bureau impeccablement rangé et nettoyé et remarqua l'ordinateur portable. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en proie à un débat interne intense. Une partie de lui lui disait que cela ne se faisait pas de fouiller comme ça dans la vie de Kate parce qu'elle finirait bien par lui raconter son histoire si l'envie lui en prenait. Mais une autre partie de lui, celle dans laquelle résidait habituellement sa curiosité, lui disait que s'il voulait aider la jeune femme il devait en apprendre plus sur elle et que ce n'est pas elle qui lui raconterait vu que c'était visiblement un sujet difficile pour elle. Il ouvrit l'ordinateur et après une dernière hésitation l'alluma à l'aide de son tournevis sonique. Après tout, quoi de mieux pour connaitre quelqu'un que de regarder ce qu'il y a sur son ordinateur ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, le bureau s'afficha et le Docteur fut surpris de voir le fond d'écran de la jeune femme. Devant ses yeux il avait vu apparaître une photo de Kate sur ce qui lui semblait être une scène, une guitare noire dans les mains, accompagnée d'un jeune homme assez séduisant derrière une basse et d'Alice en arrière plan jouant de la batterie. La Kate de la photo était pourtant bien différente de la Kate qu'il avait rencontré. En effet, avec ses cheveux courts, son long T-shirt rouge, son jean noir et ses Converses rouges elle avait l'air bouillante d'énergie. Elle semblait au Docteur également un peu plus enveloppée ce qui montrait bien qu'elle avait sans doute beaucoup maigrit ses derniers temps. Mais ce qui surprit le plus le Docteur c'était le regard de Kate. Depuis qu'il lui avait rendu ses souvenirs il n'y avait vu que souffrance mais sur cette photo c'était totalement autre chose qui se reflétait dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme. Elle regardait le jeune homme à côté d'elle d'un air complice, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, un grand sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Le Docteur lui aussi sourit devant le bonheur qui se dégageai de l'image devant lui. Si il avait eu à parier il n'aurait certainement pas parié pour que Kate soit une musicienne. Mais en la voyant sur cette photo il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était totalement dans son élément sur une scène. Il regarda ensuite les différents dossiers éparpillés et en sélectionna un qui datait de deux ans auparavant. A l'intérieur il trouva deux dossiers contenant des photos pour l'un et des vidéos pour l'autre. Il se décida à ouvrir le dossier de vidéos et en ouvrit une au hasard. Il prit la chaise du bureau et s'assit alors que la vidéo commençait.

La scène était plongée dans l'obscurité et seul le battement de la grosse caisse de la batterie accompagnée du frottement des cordes de guitare rompait le silence. Un sentiment d'anticipation semblait s'emparer progressivement de la foule qui se mit à crier. La scène s'illumina et le Docteur put enfin voir clairement le groupe sur scène. Comme sur le fond d'écran Kate tenait une guitare qui cette fois était noire avec 7 cordes et portait un jean noir et un T-shirt rouge. A côté d'elle se tenait le même jeune homme aux cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches rouges et décoiffés qui jouait de la basse et dans le fond Alice continuait de battre le rythme. La caméra était située loin de la scène mais un zoom puissant permettait de bien voir toute la scène et le Docteur put observer Kate. Elle parcourait la scène d'un pas bondissant tout en jouant avec virtuosité un riff complexe. Le Docteur fut surpris de voir l'habileté avec laquelle les doigts de Kate volaient naturellement sur le manche de sa guitare. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune cela semblait tout à fait incroyable. Après quelques minutes de ce riff, Kate se mit à chanter et il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Elle avait une voix réellement magnifique, une voix qui passait différents octaves sans que cela ne paraisse demander d'effort à la jeune femme. Le Docteur n'aurait jamais imaginée que Kate ai une voix aussi puissante. Grâce à son chant qui se mêlait parfaitement à la musique la chanson prenait une tout autre dimension. La jeune femme semblait tellement possédée par la musique qu'elle jouait que, l'espace d'un instant, le Docteur s'inquiéta que ce fut réellement le cas. Ses yeux bleus flamboyaient alors que s'enchainaient les couplets et refrains, les passages doux où sa voix se faisait éthérée et les montées en puissance qui provoquaient les cris de la foule alors que la jeune femme arpentait la scène se jouant des difficultés techniques, s'approchant le plus possible du bord de la scène à tel point que les spectateurs pouvaient presque la toucher. Après quelques minutes, le rythme de la chanson s'apaisa lentement et le piano prit la place de la guitare grâce à un quatrième musicien que le Docteur n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué. La voix de Kate se fit aussi douce qu'un murmure avant de s'éteindre. Les yeux brillants, au bord des larmes, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le bord de la scène avec un sourire aux autres membres du groupe. La vidéo s'arrêta sur les cris du public qui semblait aussi impressionné que le Docteur qui fixa quelques instants l'écran noir avant de sursauter en entendant un soupir derrière lui. Il s'attendit à subir les foudres de Kate pour s'être ainsi immiscé dans sa vie privée mais, en se retournant, il vit avec soulagement la mère de la jeune femme qui fixait elle aussi l'écran émue.

« - Elle était tellement magnifique, dit-elle d'un ton nostalgique. Avec son père nous avons mis beaucoup trop de temps à nous rendre compte de son talent. Elle était faite pour ça et nous, nous ne l'avons pas vu, nous étions bien trop préoccupés par ses études. Nous pensions que la musique n'était qu'une passade et qu'elle n'en ferait pas un métier… Parfois je me dis que nous avons aussi notre part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé avec Tom… Si nous l'avions plus soutenue elle aurait sans doute écouté nos conseils au lieu de se braquer…

- Je suis absolument sûr que vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez être le mieux pour elle à l'époque. Vous n'auriez pas put prédire ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je sais, mais le fait est qu'elle a tellement changé que parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. A cette époque elle était tellement heureuse et pleine de vie. Avec son groupe ils avaient étés si prêts à conquérir le monde… Et puis tout s'est effondré avec la mort de Damien, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de la jeune femme, elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même. Quand elle est partie, je n'ai pas vraiment été surprise… Mais j'avais espérer que quand elle reviendrait, si elle le faisait un jour, elle serait redevenue un peu elle-même… On dirait que je me suis trompée… Je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas chez elle mais je ne vous en veux pas de ne rien me dire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que le Docteur voulait protester, je connais ma fille et je sais très bien qu'il vaut mieux pour vous que vous fassiez ce qu'elle vous a dit…

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous donner plus de détails Madame…

- Vous n'allez pas encore l'emmener avec vous n'est-ce pas, l'interrompit soudainement la mère de Kate. J'ai besoin de ma fille Docteur, et même si elle ne l'admettra jamais, elle a besoin de moi, je veux essayer de l'aider.

- Quoi ? Heu… Non, non, bien sûr que non, je vous l'ai ramenée pour de bon, assura-t-il. J'ai décidé qu'il serait mieux que je voyage seul à présent. »

Le silence retomba alors que l'esprit du Docteur replongeait dans les souvenirs des événements qui l'avaient conduit à prendre cette décision. Bien sûr, il était toujours agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'accompagnait et à qui il pouvait faire découvrir les merveilles de l'univers mais il avait compris à présent que ça ne valait pas le prix qu'il devait payer à chaque fois que ces compagnons le quittaient. Il avait eu le cœur brisé bien trop de fois pour prendre le risque de reprendre quelqu'un avec lui, quelqu'un à qui il s'attacherait et qui finirait implacablement par s'en aller, de son plein gré ou non. Qui plus est, après avoir effacé la mémoire de Donna et vu l'attitude si militaire de Rose et de Martha et même de Jack et Mickey, il s'était rendu compte que peut-être qu'il n'avait pas changé leur vie dans le bon sens. La mère de Kate sembla satisfaite de sa réponse et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Le Docteur se secoua de ses sombres souvenirs et se reconcentra sur l'ordinateur devant lui.

Pendant ce temps, Kate courut pour rattraper Alice qui était déjà en train de rentrer chez elle à pied. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de son amie elle l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'arrêter et reprit son souffle une minute sous les pensées interrogatrices de la jeune femme qui lui jetait un regard sceptique.

« - Je… Je suis désolée, Alice, vraiment désolée, commença Kate, hésitante. J'ai mal réagit avant… Je… J'ai été un peu… Surprise de te voir… Et… Et je… Je… »

Kate s'arrêta ne sachant pas vraiment continuer ses explications. Elle tentait de faire abstraction des pensées de son amie mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'entendre que celle-ci la pardonnait avant qu'elle ne l'ai formulé et se jeta dans ses bras, sans réfléchir. Alice la serra dans ses bras si fort que Kate en eu le souffle coupé, mais cela ne la dérangeais pas et elle répondit à son étreinte avec autant de ferveur, se remettant à pleurer contre l'épaule de son amie. La tristesse qui avait étreint son cœur après avoir vu Sam mourir se relâcha un peu en retrouvant Alice.

« - Oh, Kate, dit Alice contre ses cheveux, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je crois qu'on a toutes les deux mal agis l'une envers l'autre… Je pense qu'on devrait juste essayer d'oublier un peu tout ça, tu veux bien ? »

Kate hocha la tête doucement. Elle ne cesserait jamais de se sentir coupable, mais de savoir qu'Alice ne lui en voulait pas autant qu'elle le pensait lui faisait plaisir. Les deux amies se relâchèrent enfin et Kate essuya ses larmes avec sa manche. Elle savait qu'Alice allait lui poser une foule de questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait pas répondre mais elle se sentait soulagée. Elle attendit patiemment que son amie choisisse par où commencer, même si elle connut la question avant qu'elle ne l'ai formulée.

« - Alors, hum, où avais-tu disparue ?

- Oh, eh bien… J'ai… Voyagé avec le Docteur… Ici et ailleurs tu vois…

- C'est aussi ce que le Docteur m'as dit mais j'ai comme l'impression que tous les deux vous me cachez quelque chose…

- Mais non, enfin voyons Alice, répondit Kate avec un sourire crispé, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on te cache ?

- Je ne sais pas, concéda Alice, mais tu as l'air différente… »

Kate préféra ne pas répondre, sachant bien qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure menteuse qui soit. Alice soupira puis prit la main de son amie et dit :

« - Très bien, ne me dit rien si tu ne veux pas… Mais si un jour l'envie te prends de me raconter, saches que je t'écouterais… »

Kate sourit à son amie sachant que celle-ci n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser en paix aussi facilement.

« - Et toi, alors, dit Kate dans l'espoir de détourner Alice de ses questions sans réponses, qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?

- Oh, eh bien, j'ai repris mes études, je me suis lancée dans des études pour devenir ingénieur du son, répondit son amie avec un sourire, et puis je travaille toujours à mi-temps au Manson's bar.

- Bien… Bien, répondit Kate, heureuse de savoir que son amie avait réussi à reprendre une vie normale.

- Et si on rentrait, proposa Alice, je commence à avoir froid. »

Kate acquiesça et elles se mirent en route pour retourner chez la jeune femme. En s'approchant de la maison elle perçut les pensées de sa mère. Celle-ci se réjouissait du départ du Docteur. Kate se figea sur place.

« - Oh non, murmura-t-elle, ça ne se passeras pas comme ça.

- Quoi, l'interrogea Alice.

- Rien, rien, répondit Kate en cherchant un moyen de s'éclipser pour rattraper le Docteur. Ecoute, tu veux bien aller m'attendre à l'intérieur ? Je dois… Retrouver le Docteur avant qu'il ne s'en aille. »

Elle voulut se mettre à courir mais Alice la retint par le poignet. Kate lança un regard interrogatif à son amie et voulut se libérer mais elle la tenait fermement.

« - Tu ne repartiras pas avec lui, n'est-ce pas Kate, lui demanda Alice d'un ton implorant. »

Kate baissa les yeux face au regard suppliant de son amie. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait faire mais elle dut admettre que l'idée de partir avec le Docteur explorer l'Univers lui avait parut être une bonne solution à ses problèmes. Elle lui aurait surement proposé de venir avec lui, lui exposant des arguments tels que « personne ne devrait voyager seul » ou « je pourrais vous être utile ». Mais, maintenant, en sachant ce qu'Alice pensait de cette possibilité, elle doutait. Peut-être que sa place était ici et maintenant. D'une certaine façon elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Alice parce qu'elle aussi avait souffert et souffrirait de son absence même si elle ne lui dirait jamais en face. Kate soupira puis releva la tête.

« - Non Alice, je ne m'en irai pas avec le Docteur. Je veux juste lui dire au revoir, c'est tout… Je te le promets, ajouta-t-elle en sentant le scepticisme de son amie. »

Le cœur d'Alice s'allégea et elle lâcha enfin la main de Kate qui se mit immédiatement à courir à la suite du Docteur. Une question dérangeait cependant Alice : comment son amie avait-elle sut que le Docteur était parti ?

Kate rattrapa enfin le Docteur alors qu'il arrivait au château d'eau.

« - Vous ne pensiez quand même pas pouvoir partir sans dire au revoir, lui dit-elle en marchant à sa hauteur.

- Oh, pas le moins du monde, répondit le Docteur.

- Vous mentez très mal, lui fit remarquer Kate. »

Tous deux se sourirent tout en continuant à marcher entrant cette fois dans la forêt. Un silence étrange s'installa alors qu'ils rejoignaient doucement le vaisseau du Docteur, chacun réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le TARDIS, Kate se souvint soudain de la manière un peu abrupte dont elle avait quitté le vaisseau.

« - Oh, s'exclama-t-elle, je ne vous ai même pas demandé si votre vaisseau est en bon état de marche… Je ne me suis même pas excusée pour en avoir ainsi pris le contrôle… Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris…

- Pas besoin de vous inquiéter, répondit le Docteur en caressant doucement le bois de la boite bleue, elle est plus solide qu'elle en a l'air, et puis elle a vu pire.

- Ca me rassure… Alors… Vous partez vraiment cette fois, demanda Kate doucement.

- Je crois bien, oui… J'ai des planètes à voir…

- Des gens à sauver, continua la jeune femme et le Docteur sourit à nouveau à cette remarque… J'aurai aimé venir avec vous… Mais ma place est avec ma famille…

- Oui, c'est mieux comme ça, je vous l'assure Kate. Voyager avec moi n'apporte pas que des bonnes choses et c'est pour ça que maintenant je voyage seul. J'ai détruit la vie de suffisamment de gens pour comprendre que c'est mieux ainsi. »

Kate observa le Docteur et fut désarçonnée par la douleur qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux mais avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le Docteur sortit de sa rêverie en retrouvant son air joyeux.

« - _Anyway _il est temps que je m'en aille et que vous, vous retrouviez votre famille.

- Oui, admis Kate de mauvaise grâce… Merci, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, continua-t-elle en prenant le Docteur dans ses bras.

- De… De rien… J'aurai aimé faire plus pour vous…

- Vous en avez déjà fait assez, assura Kate en le relâchant. Allez… Filez avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne décide de prendre en otage votre vaisseau une fois de plus. »

Le Docteur rit à la remarque de Kate puis sortit sa clé et pénétra dans le TARDIS. Avant de refermer la porte il adressa un signe de la main à la jeune femme qui lui répondit les yeux humides.

« - Vous feriez mieux de vous reculer un peu, conseilla le Docteur.

- A bientôt Docteur.

- A bientôt Kate. »

Kate se recula d'un pas et attendit pendant que le moteur du TARDIS se mettait en marche et que le vaisseau disparaissait doucement dans une grande bourrasque de vent. Quelques secondes plus tard Kate se retrouva seule dans le silence de la forêt. Elle soupira puis se retourna et se remit doucement en route vers sa maison. Une seule larme glissa sur sa joue.

* * *

_Pour l'information, la chanson que j'avais en tête pour introduire Kate en temps que musicienne est **Citizen Erased** de Muse parce que c'est une des chansons les plus puissantes que je connaisse. Disons que c'est ma petite référence à une de mes autres passions._

_Et voilà. P'tite review ?_


	8. Do It

_Bonsoir très chers lecteurs, _

_Voici l'attendu Chapitre 7 ! Je vous le poste pour fêter la fin des derniers examens de ma vie. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Au programme : une plongée dans la vie de Kate, et un nouveau personnage secondaire. Pour le titre du chapitre j'ai choisit la chanson Do It du nouvel album d'Empyr ! Parce que j'en suis totalement fan ! Enfin, dans les infos, j'ai créer mon blog dans lequel j'essayerais de poster l'avancée de mon écriture. Si ça vous intéresse : .com_

_Bonne lecture & pensez à une petite review !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Do It**_

Deux mois plus tard, Kate était sur le toit du château d'eau. Il était presque cinq heures et demi du matin et elle était allongée à observer les étoiles. Une fois de plus elle avait fait un cauchemar qui l'avait réveillée en sursaut et laissée tremblante. Le temps étant exceptionnellement chaud pour un mois de Juin, elle avait décidé d'essayer de chasser les images qui la hantaient en sortant prendre l'air sous le ciel étoilé. Elle s'était donc silencieusement habillée et était sortie discrètement de chez elle. La ville dormait encore et elle avait apprécié le silence mental qui avait régné dans son cerveau pendant sa marche dans l'air tiède du matin. Comme l'avait prédit le Docteur les derniers mois n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour la jeune femme. Elle devait constamment faire attention à ne pas répondre aux pensées des gens plutôt qu'à leur paroles. Elle était aussi fréquemment obligée de quitter l'endroit où elle se trouvait lorsqu'il commençait à y avoir un peu trop de monde. Cette attitude avait le don d'énerver sa mère, notamment lorsqu'elle avait quitté la fête qu'elle avait organisé pour fêter son retour. Malgré les difficultés, Kate essayait tout de même de continuer à apprendre à maitriser son don. Elle essayait d'apprendre à maitriser ses émotions et à se concentrer pour essayer de mettre en avant certaines pensées. Sa progression était malheureusement très lente et en général elle ne récoltait qu'un bon mal de tête qu'aucun médicament ne soignerai jamais.

Le ciel commença doucement à s'éclaircir et Kate se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur la corniche du toit, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Elle regarda le soleil se lever doucement, étendant ses rayons dorés sur toute la plaine. Cela lui rappela le jour où elle avait rencontré le Docteur. Elle pensait souvent à lui et à Sam. Elle devait avouer que la jeune médecin lui manquait. Elles ne s'étaient connues que durant un peu plus d'un an mais elle l'avait d'emblée considérée comme une amie. Kate se demandait souvent ce que Sam lui dirait si elle la voyait aujourd'hui. Elle aurait aimé partager avec elle sa vie et ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait parlé à personne des événements qui avaient eu lieu à l'Institut, et ce malgré les questions incessantes de sa mère et même d'Alice. Ces souvenirs étaient bien trop récents et douloureux pour qu'elle puisse les évoquer avec quelqu'un qui ne les avait pas vécut. Personne, à part peut-être Sam, ne pourrait comprendre ce que c'était que de sentir des dizaines de personnes mourir, d'entendre leur peur se répercuter avec sa propre terreur face à l'inconnu. Malgré la chaleur qui grimpait Kate frissonna sous l'assaut des souvenirs. Elle serra les bras contre sa poitrine en se disant une fois de plus qu'elle aimerait que Sam soit là parce qu'elle pourrait lui parler sans avoir peur de finir en hôpital psychiatrique.

Une fois le soleil levé elle redescendit à l'intérieur du château d'eau. Elle s'y était installé un bureau sur lequel elle pouvait travailler. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps ici. Bien sûr, cet endroit lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs mais c'était paradoxalement l'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux. Elle était suffisamment loin de la ville pour ne pas trop subir les pensées de ses habitants ce qui lui apportait un confort relatif et qui lui permettait d'avoir l'impression que rien n'avait changé dans sa vie. Si elle fermait les yeux elle pouvait presque encore entendre les rires de Damien lorsqu'elle s'énervait parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à jouer certains accords sur sa guitare. Parfois, ces souvenirs lui faisaient du bien, lui permettaient d'oublier tout le reste mais le retour à la réalité n'en était que plus dur. Elle soupira, alluma son MP3 et reprit le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Ces derniers mois la lecture avait été sa principale activité. Elle lisait de tout des romans policiers aux romans de science fictions aux livres traitant de sciences et même des théories de conspiration. Elle s'était inscrite à des cours par correspondance dans une université londonienne pour y suivre une formation scientifique et en psychologie. Après tout, c'était ce qu'elle aurait fait si le destin n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Cependant, son point de vue sur les sciences et notamment l'astronomie avait changé depuis qu'elle avait passé un séjour dans un Institut dans lequel se servir de technologie alien était monnaie courante. Elle cherchait également à mieux comprendre comment elle arrivait à entendre les pensées des autres et était même plutôt fière des quelques théories qu'elle avait réussi à élaborer même si elle n'avait aucun moyen de les vérifier.

Elle resta un long moment à lire sans être dérangée jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les pensées d'Alice. Elle soupira, se préparant une nouvelle fois pour la même discussion qu'elles avaient depuis un mois maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient. Quelques minutes plus tard Alice entra et Kate fit semblant d'avoir l'air surprise de la voir. Elle enleva son baladeur, ferma son livre et s'assit un peu mieux faisant face à son amie qui avait un sourire tendu.

« - Bonjour Kate, comment ça va ?

- Ca va, ça va, mentit celle-ci de manière plutôt convaincante à son gout. Et toi ?

- Oh, si tu savais ce que je suis stressée ! Il y a encore tellement de choses à faire, on arrivera jamais à tout finir, se lamenta-t-elle en s'affalant à côté d'elle sur le canapé d'un air épuisé, j'ai à peine dormit cette nuit.

- Ma pauvre…, la plaignit son amie alors qu'elle pensait que dans son cas ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas passé une vraie nuit de sommeil.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne voudrais pas venir nous aider un petit peu ?

- Alice, on en a déjà parlé cent fois au moins ! Je n'irai pas à ce concert.

- Mais enfin, ça n'as pas de sens, sans toi ce concert n'as pas d'intérêt. Damien était ton meilleur ami, on fait ça pour lui et ça ferai tellement plaisir à sa mère, sans parler de Wade !

- Je sais mais c'est non. Et ce n'est pas en me harcelant que je changerais d'avis.

- Ce que tu peux être têtue !

- Comme si toi tu ne l'étais pas, rétorqua Kate qui commençait à s'énerver. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien retourner à mon livre, sauf si tu as autre chose à me dire.

- Très bien, dit sèchement Alice, reste avec tes bouquins pendant que les autres se décarcassent pour que personne n'oublie Damien ! »

Sur ce, elle se leva, le dos raide, tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en laissant une Kate légèrement abasourdie derrière elle. La jeune femme se sentit coupable de laisser Alice croire qu'elle s'en fichait ainsi de ce concert mais c'était toujours mieux que d'avoir à lui expliquer les vraies raisons de son absence. Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que d'être aussi près des centaines de gens qui viendraient risquerait très certainement de la tuer avant même qu'elle n'ai put atteindre la scène. Mais si elle était honnête avec elle-même elle savait bien que même sans avoir eu ce don, elle n'aurait pas put monter sur scène. Rien que l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau sur une scène devant des centaines de personne faisait naitre en elle une peur incontrôlable. Elle soupira une fois de plus et se réinstalla, essayant de continuer sa lecture. Elle se rendit cependant compte que son esprit n'arrivait plus à se concentrer et que les lignes se mélangeaient désagréablement les unes avec les autres. Elle ferma son livre et le posa sur la table derrière elle puis frotta ses yeux fatigués, se laissant glisser un peu plus profondément dans son siège. Elle rêvait d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, une seule, sans cauchemars, sans réveils en sursaut, sans pensées ni rêves étrangers pour s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Elle était en train de laisser divaguer ses pensées sur la manière dont elle percevait le monde grâce à son don lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se leva en sursaut prête à se battre, le cœur tambourinant dans la poitrine. Elle se détendit cependant en reconnaissant la personne en face d'elle.

« - Docteur, souffla-t-elle pas très sûre de ne pas être en train de rêver.

- Bonjour Kate, la salua-t-il, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

- Oh, ce n'est rien… C'est juste que je n'ai plus l'habitude de pas entendre les gens venir de loin… Je suis contente de vous voir, ajouta-t-elle en prenant le Docteur dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, répondit le Docteur après un instant de choc. Alors, comment allez-vous ?

- Ca va, ça va…

- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous avez l'air épuisée, nota-t-il.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher, répondit sarcastiquement la jeune femme. J'ai juste du mal à dormir, rien de grave ni d'anormal pour moi. Vous, vous avez l'air en forme par contre. Que me vaux votre visite ? Je pensais ne plus vous revoir.

- Oh, eh bien, je devais venir dans le coin assister à un mariage donc je me suis dit qu'au passage je pourrais venir voir comment vous vous en sortez.

- J'apprécie mais ce n'était pas nécessaire je m'en sors très bien… Bon, d'accord, pas trop mal, rectifia Kate en voyant le regard sceptique de l'homme en face d'elle… C'est dur certains jours mais en restant ici j'arrive presque à atteindre le silence. »

Le Docteur laissa le silence s'étendre un petit moment donnant ainsi le temps à Kate de repenser aux mois passés puis il décida de changer un peu de sujet.

« - J'ai croisé Alice en venant, elle n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

- On s'est disputé, répondit simplement Kate.

- Je pensais pourtant que vous vous étiez réconciliés, s'étonna le Docteur qui se souvenait de la complicité qu'il avait vu entre les deux jeunes femmes la dernière fois qu'il les avait vues ensemble.

- On s'était réconciliée mais c'était avant cette stupide idée de concert qu'elle a eu avec la mère de Damien et auquel elle veut à tout prix me faire participer.

- Un concert ? C'est pourtant une bonne idée pour se changer les idées.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis une télépathe débutante qui a tendance à ne pas supporter la foule, demanda la jeune femme ironiquement en tapotant sa tempe avec son doigt.

- Mais c'est pour ça aussi que je suis là, répondit alors le Docteur avec un grand sourire. Je vous ai ramené un petit quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être vous aider. »

Il se mit alors à fouiller dans les grandes poches de son costumes en marmonnant et sortant parfois des objets insolites avant de les ré-empocher rapidement. Au bout de quelques minutes il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et sortie une bague de couleur argentée avec de petits symboles gallifréens gravés dessus. Il la tendit à Kate qui le regarda d'un air suspicieux, un sourcil arqué vers le ciel.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-il, prenez là.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, questionna la jeune femme en prenant la bague et en l'observant intensément, remarquant la beauté des symboles finement gravés.

- Une bio-bague, répondit le Docteur comme si ça coulait de source alors que Kate continuait de le regarder interrogativement.

- Et ça sert à ?

- Ca sert à vous aider à contrôler votre don. Avant de faire exploser l'Institut j'étais tombé sur certains de vos fichiers et je pense que ceci pourrait vous aider. Ca vient de ma planète à l'origine mais je l'ai légèrement modifiée pour qu'elle s'adapte à vous. »

Kate resta sans voix et continua à observer la bague. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'un objet si simple pourrait l'aider à ne pas entendre les pensées des gens.

« - Bon, aller, s'impatienta le Docteur, essayez là ! »

Kate hésita une dernière fois puis obéit au Docteur et enfila à son doigt la bague. Immédiatement le bruit de fond qui parasitait constamment une partie de son esprit se tut. Elle fut prise de vertiges et ferma les yeux quelques minutes pour éviter de trop voir la pièce bouger autour d'elle. Elle apprécia à nouveau pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois un vrai silence mental. Elle s'était habituée à ne plus être vraiment seule dans sa tête sans vraiment s'en rendre compte mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait « seule » elle se rendait compte de l'importance des pensées d'étrangers qui étaient présentes dans son esprit. Elle prit une grande inspiration et rouvrit les yeux tombant face à face avec le Docteur qui la regardait d'un air inquiet.

« - Alors, demanda-t-il, ça fonctionne ? Quel effet ça fait ?

- C'est… Waou, répondit-elle faute de trouver les mots justes. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais été télépathe. J'avais oublié ce que le mot silence voulais dire je crois, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Comment ça fonctionne ?

- Ce serait un peu compliqué de vous expliquer, esquiva le Docteur, soyez juste heureuse que ça fonctionne.

- Je le suis, je le suis.

- Donc… Plus d'excuses pour vous disputer avec Alice maintenant. Vous pouvez aller à ce fameux concert… Non ? »

Kate ne répondit pas tout de suite mais alla plutôt observer le paysage par la fenêtre. C'était étrange mais elle avait presque l'impression que maintenant qu'elle n'entendait plus le bruissement des pensées de la ville dans un coin de sa tête celle-ci avait disparut. Elle soupira se rendant compte que le Docteur attendait toujours une réponse à sa question. Elle lui refit face et soupira.

« - Non, je n'irais pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il n'y a pourtant plus de problème, vous pouvez retrouver une vie normale, sortir, vous amuser, aller à un concert, plus de télépathie.

- Une vie normale, répéta Kate avec un léger rire ironique. Ca fait bien longtemps que cette possibilité a disparu Docteur. Alice ne veut pas seulement que j'aille à ce concert elle veut que je monte sur scène et que je reprenne mon ancienne vie…

- Et quel est le problème avec ça ? Vous n'aimiez pas faire de la musique, être sur scène ?

- Oh, j'adorais ça, répondit Kate les yeux dans le vague se souvenant de la sensation unique qu'elle ressentait une fois sur scène avec ses amis, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Cette vie là s'est arrêtée le jour où ça a entrainé la mort de mon meilleur ami, finit-elle d'une voix dure. »

Le Docteur ne sut que répondre à la confession de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il comprenait maintenant sa réaction quand il lui avait rendu ses souvenirs. Kate, elle, essayait de reprendre son calme. Ce n'était pas de la faute du Docteur si Damien était mort et elle ne devait pas passer ses nerfs sur celui qui venait de régler son problème de télépathie.

« - Je suis désolée, dit-elle après un certain temps, je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre vous.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le Docteur, je comprends ce que vous ressentez… Cela dit, je pense toujours que cette idée de concert est une bonne idée. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça. Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre c'est que vous ne pourrez pas prendre constamment la fuite même si vous pensez le contraire. Je peux vous assurer qu'un jour ou l'autre vous devrez y faire face alors autant le faire le plus tôt possible et peut être qu'ensuite vous pourrez essayer de reprendre le cours de votre vie… Et qui plus est, si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites le pour Alice, si je comprends bien c'est très important pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de ça pour se reconstruire elle aussi non ? »

Kate ne répondit pas mais réfléchit à ce que le Docteur venait de dire. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il parlait d'expérience. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même elle savait très bien pourquoi Alice voulait faire ce concert. Elle essayait de se débarrasser de ses peurs et de ses propres fantômes et Kate était juste trop lâche et égoïste pour l'aider. Elle prit une grande inspiration et prit sa décision.

« - Très bien, répondit-elle, je vais essayer d'y aller… Mais je ne promets rien, ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas touché à une guitare et encore moins chanté.

- Eh bien, c'est le moment de s'y remettre, s'enthousiasma le Docteur en s'approchant du coin sombre où Kate avait entreposé ses guitares sous un drap. »

Le Docteur souleva d'un grand geste le drap envoyant une gerbe de poussière dans l'air et se saisit d'une des trois guitares qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'approcha et prit la guitare d'une main tremblante. Elle s'appuya contre son canapé et observa l'instrument entre ses mains. Elle se souvenait du jour où Damien lui avait offert. Ca avait été juste avant leur premier concert dans un concours et elle avait été tellement stressée qu'elle avait cassée une corde à sa guitare et Damien lui avait offert celle-ci en remplacement. Elle s'y était habituée en un rien de temps et ce n'était qu'après qu'il lui avait avoué que c'était lui-même qui l'avait fabriqué avec l'aide de son père. Elle retourna la guitare et caressa avec émotion la fine signature qu'il avait gravé sur le bois du manche. Le Docteur la tira de ses souvenirs en posant la main sur son épaule. Kate se secoua et brancha l'ampli correspondant à la guitare puis trouva un médiateur dans une boîte posée au dessus. Elle passa la lanière de la guitare au dessus de sa tête et se mit en position. Elle n'arriva cependant pas à se mettre à jouer. Les souvenirs heureux qui étaient remontés à la surface quand elle avait repris en main sa guitare étaient doucement remplacés par les souvenirs de la soirée où sa vie avait changé. Ses mains devinrent moites et se mirent à trembler. Elle sentait une légère nausée l'envahir et prit une grande inspiration pour la chasser. Elle secoua la tête essayant de chasser les images de son meilleur ami baignant dans une mare de sang. Elle continua pendant de longues minutes à respirer profondément dans l'espoir de se calmer mais elle n'y arriva pas et finit par enlever sa guitare de dépit, la déposant au sol.

« - Vous voyez, même si je le voudrais, je ne pourrais pas me remettre à jouer, dit-elle la voix tremblante en observant ses mains.

- Et moi je suis sûr que vous aller y arriver, lui assura le Docteur en venant s'installer à côté d'elle, il vous faut juste un peu de temps.

- Vous placez une grande confiance en moi Docteur alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas.

- Oh vous savez, je suis très fort pour trouver les meilleurs. Allez, essayez encore.

- J'ai peur, admit Kate d'une petite voix, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

- Il n'y a aucune raison, lui répondit le Docteur en lui prenant la main, je suis là pour vous aider. »

Kate leva les yeux et ancra son regard dans celui du Docteur. Elle se sentit effectivement en sécurité et réconfortée. Elle hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration puis lâcha la main du Seigneur du Temps et récupéra sa guitare.

« - Ok, dit-elle pour se donner du courage, je peux le faire.

- Vous pouvez, confirma le Docteur, videz votre esprit, ne pensez à rien et jouez ! »

Kate essaya d'obéir, prit une grande inspiration et, sans quitter des yeux le Docteur, se mit à jouer les notes de la chanson qu'elle était en train d'écouter quelques minutes plus tôt. Quasi-instantanément, elle retrouva ses réflexes et ses mains volèrent sur le manche sans hésitation, rapidement la chanson se transforma en improvisation et Kate ferma les yeux se laissant porter par la musique. Le Docteur l'observa en silence. Il avait bien remarqué que la jeune femme lui cachait encore une information mais il la connaissait assez bien maintenant pour savoir qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Il trouvait cependant étrange la panique qu'il avait vu envahir Kate mais il se dit que, là aussi, il ne vaudrait mieux pas poser de questions et il se contenta donc de la regarder jouer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kate s'arrêta, un peu essoufflée, et laissa un léger sourire soulever les coins de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'étirait les doigts. Elle remarqua que le Docteur ne la lâchait pas du regard et lui dit :

« - Quoi ?

- Non rien, je trouvais juste que vous aviez bien meilleure mine que quand je suis arrivé. C'était vraiment bien ce que vous venez de jouer là.

- Merci, répondit Kate, mais c'était rien du tout, et puis j'ai fait un tas de mauvaises notes. Je manque d'entrainement. »

Kate contempla un moment la guitare qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle se dit que peut-être que le Docteur et Alice avaient raison, peut-être que remonter sur scène lui ferait du bien. Elle prit la décision d'au moins essayer et se mit à chercher son téléphone portable que le Docteur lui tendit après quelques minutes de recherche. Elle le remercia et appela le second numéro en mémoire. Alors que les sonneries retentissaient dans son oreille, elle sentit un nœud se former au creux de son estomac. Ce n'était pas une sensation inconnue pour elle mais cette fois son estomac semblait vouloir se serrer encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Au bout de ce qui sembla à Kate une éternité la voix de sa meilleure amie lui parvint au milieu d'un brouhaha :

« - Allo, dit-elle d'un ton irrité.

- Salut Alice. C'est Kate, je te dérange ? Je peux rappeler sinon…

- Non, non, pas du tout, attends juste une minute que je m'éloigne du bruit… Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Eh bien, hésita Kate en jouant avec une mèche de ces cheveux, je me demandais si tu pouvais me ramener la setlist que tu as prévue pour demain… »

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout de la ligne et Kate put presque s'imaginer l'expression de son amie, la bouche grande ouvert et l'air halluciné. Quelques secondes supplémentaires passèrent avant qu'Alice ne se mette à parler d'un ton excité et précipité les mots se chevauchant presque dans sa joie.

« - Alors tu as changé d'avis ! C'est génial ! Je vais t'envoyer quelqu'un avec ça tout de suite ! Oh mais il faut qu'on répète et…

- Alice, l'interrompit Kate, je n'ai pas encore dit que j'étais sûre de venir, je voudrais juste voir ce que tu as prévu et essayer de jouer les chansons, voir ce que ça donne, d'accord ?

- D'accord, d'accord, mais je suis sûre que tu vas venir !

- Je te préviendrais de ce que j'ai décidé demain et on verra si on peut organiser une répétition.

- D'accord, a demain alors.

- A demain, répondit Kate avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers le Docteur qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux pendant tout l'échange. Satisfait ?

- Assez, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire. Il semblerait que nous n'allons pas nous coucher tout de suite ce soir.

- Non, effectivement. Café, proposa la jeune femme en sortant une bouteille thermos de son sac.

- Avec plaisir, répondit le Docteur. »

Le Docteur et Kate burent tranquillement leur café. Le Docteur raconta à la jeune femme quelques unes de ces récentes aventures pendant que celle-ci s'occupait de remettre en état de marche son matériel qui était resté à dormir sous les draps. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Kate qu'il n'était pas très prudent de laisser un tel matériel dans un endroit si éloigné de tout mais elle se contenta de lui répondre que peu de personne connaissait cet endroit dans la région et que donc cela ne risquait rien. Le Docteur comprit également sans qu'elle ne le dise que personne n'avait eu le courage de s'attaquer au tri de ces affaires qui ravivaient visiblement des douloureux souvenirs. Kate était en train de nettoyer une autre guitare que celle qu'elle avait utilisée un peu plus tôt lorsqu'un coup fut frappé à la porte. Kate sursauta, plus habituée à ne pas d'abord « entendre » ses visiteurs avant qu'ils en arrivent à frapper à la porte. Elle posa donc son matériel et alla ouvrir la porte. En voyant le messager elle resta bouche bée. Devant elle se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc retenus par une queue de cheval qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme la sœur de Damien. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et se rendait compte que son invité allait finir par s'impatienter.

« - Hope, souffla-t-elle avant de souvenir que la jeune femme était sourde. Elle redit donc son nom en langue des signes cette fois-ci.

- C'est moi, répondit cependant Hope avec un sourire d'une voix étrangement hachée caractéristique des malentendants qui essayaient de passer outre leur handicap. Tu comptes me faire entrer, continua-t-elle comme Kate semblait avoir perdu l'usage de sa langue.

- Heu, oui, bien sûr, répondit Kate en s'esquivant. Je te présente le Docteur, un ami que j'ai rencontré… L'an dernier. Docteur, voici Hope, la sœur de Damien, qui est sourde. »

Hope alla serrer la main du Docteur qui l'avait salué en langue des signes en lui souriant chaleureusement. Il profita de la proximité de la jeune femme pour l'observer, il remarqua qu'elle avait des yeux d'un vert profond qui lui rappelait effectivement celle du garçon qu'il avait vu en vidéo et sur photos quelques mois plus tôt. Il fut cependant surpris de voir une telle différence dans la couleur des cheveux entre le frère et la sœur. Il remarqua également que la jeune femme en face de lui était assez petite et semblait un peu plus jeune que Kate. Il en déduisit donc que c'était une petite sœur.

« - Je suis venue te ramener ceci, dit Hope en tendant à Kate une liasse de feuilles de papier.

- Oh, merci, répondit celle-ci mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans la même pièce que l'une des personnes qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter avec le plus d'assiduité.

- Alors, mademoiselle Hope, intervint le Docteur pour permettre à Kate de reprendre ces esprits, que faites vous dans la vie ?

- Je suis dans une école spécialisée d'où le fait que je peux parler. Je suis aussi artiste, je fais de la sculpture, de la peinture et de la photo, etc…

- Intéressant, répondit le Docteur.

- Et vous, Docteur, quelle est votre spécialité ?

- Moi, je suis un voyageur. J'explore les contrées lointaines.

- Intéressant, répéta Hope avant de se tourner vers Kate qui n'avait pas dit un mot pendant leur échange et semblait à présent plonger dans l'observation de ses lacets, je vais y aller, je suppose que tu vas répéter.

- Oui… Oui, répondit Kate distraitement en posant son regard partout sauf sur la blonde en face d'elle. »

Hope soupira puis salua une nouvelle fois le Docteur avant de se diriger vers la porte. Une main sur la poignée, elle se retourna et dit :

« - Tu m'as manqué Kate. Je suis contente que tu ai changé d'avis pour demain. Sans toi, ça n'aurait pas été pareil. »

Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte et sortit laissant un silence tendu dans la pièce. Kate relâcha un souffle qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir retenu puis alla s'asseoir sur son canapé. Le Docteur vint la rejoindre et ils observèrent ensemble la liste de chansons qu'ils venaient de recevoir sirotant leur café. De mémoire, il en reconnaissait certaines mais pas toutes. Kate, quand à elle, secouait la tête d'un air affolé en marmonnant.

« - Que se passe-t-il, demanda le Docteur intrigué.

- Alice est folle. Il n'y a aucune chance que j'arrive à rejouer tout ça en un jour. On dirait une compilation des chansons les plus complexes et difficiles à jouer et à chanter. J'ai mis des semaines à en apprendre certaines, se lamenta la jeune femme.

- Voyons, voyons Kate. Cessez d'être aussi négative et d'avoir si peu confiance en vos capacités. Je suis sûr que c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas, alors, avant de déclarer forfait, essayez. »

Kate grogna légèrement faute de trouver quelque chose à répondre. Ils finirent silencieusement leurs cafés puis Kate se leva, emportant les feuilles qu'Hope lui avait amené et qui s'étaient révélées être les partitions des différentes chansons qu'elle allait devoir réapprendre en une nuit. Elle commença par choisir une des chansons les moins difficiles pour débuter et se réhabituer à jouer. Elle reprit donc sa guitare et se prépara. Ses mains continuaient de trembler légèrement mais elle força la peur et l'appréhension qu'elle éprouvait à reculer dans un coin de son esprit. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'arriverait plus jamais à jouer sans ressentir une certaine peur. Et d'une certaine façon, cela lui semblait justifié. La musique elle-même n'avait plus tout à fait le même gout qu'auparavant. Bien sûr, elle aimait toujours jouer mais sans son meilleur ami cela semblait incomplet. C'était lui qui lui avait appris toutes les bases et elle n'avait jamais joué sur une scène sans lui. Il y avait entre eux une sorte de connexion qui participait à ce que dégageait leur groupe et qui, à son avis, faisait leur particularité. D'un seul regard ils étaient capables de se comprendre et de savoir instinctivement ce que l'autre pensait et voulait faire. Elle soupira et força une fois de plus son esprit à remettre dans leur boite mentale les souvenirs qui menaçaient de l'assaillir. Prenant une nouvelle grande inspiration elle se mit à jouer.

* * *

_Pour l'information, après avoir vu l'épisode 604, peut-être que cette fic va un peu évoluer et que quelques chapitres vont un peu changer, c'est en cours de réflexion._

_A bientôt !_


	9. Sing For Absolution

_Bonjour chers lecteurs ! _

_Alors, j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié... Voici enfin mon 8ème chapitre. J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup celui-ci (et le prochain) pour des raisons que je vous expliquerais à la fin (histoire de pas vous gâcher la surprise. J'espère qu'il va aussi vous plaire. Pour le titre, je retourne à Muse. Parce que c'est un de mes chansons préférées et que je trouve qu'elle convient bien à Kate._

_Pour ce qui est de la suite, il va vous falloir de la patience, je part en vacances la semaine prochaine MAIS, si tout se passe bien, je devrais bientôt finir l'écriture de cette fic. Ce qui signifie, accélération du postage des chapitres. _

_Aller, Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Sing For Absolution**_

Kate se réveilla en sursaut, retenant à grande peine un cri. Une fois de plus, elle tremblait et la sueur coulait dans sa nuque lui collant les cheveux. En une seconde, le Docteur fut à ses côtés et s'assit sur le canapé, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. La jeune femme se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière en essayant de convaincre son rythme cardiaque de redescendre à un niveau normal. Elle passa une main sur son visage, essuyant les larmes qui s'étaient échappés de ses yeux, et respira profondément. Elle essaya, sans grand succès, de chasser les images de son cauchemar. Le Docteur, lui, essayait de comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer. Une seconde Kate avait été tranquillement endormie et la seconde d'après elle se réveillait en sursaut terrifiée par un cauchemar. Une fois de plus, il se demanda ce qui avait put se passer dans la vie de la jeune femme pour qu'elle soit traumatisée à ce point. Il savait d'expérience que c'était toujours les pires expériences vécues que le cerveau rejouait lorsque les yeux se ferment et que l'esprit se détend, que vous soyez un Seigneur du Temps ou un Humain. Il était tenté de l'interroger sur le sujet mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas et qu'il n'arriverait qu'à la faire se refermer un peu plus sur elle-même. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits, Kate se dégagea de l'étreinte légère du Docteur pour se lever et se diriger vers la fenêtre tout en se frottant les yeux pour les forcer à rester ouvert. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre elle estima qu'elle avait dut dormir environs deux heures ce qui expliquait la fatigue qu'elle sentait toujours. Avec l'aide du Docteur, ils avaient répétés toute la nuit et, malgré la douleur qui lui tenaillait les doigts et les cordes vocales à cause du manque d'entrainement des années passées, elle était relativement satisfaite du résultat obtenu. Bien sûr, il restait de nombreux détails à régler et elle avait voulut continuer à répéter mais le Docteur l'avait forcé à s'asseoir et à se reposer une minute. Elle s'était endormie d'épuisement sans même sans rendre compte et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait, une fois de plus, à lutter contre la terreur qui l'avait envahie grâce à un rêve trop réaliste. Elle appréhendait de plus en plus de monter sur scène le soir même. Pas seulement parce que ça faisait deux ans qu'elle n'était pas montée sur scène mais surtout parce qu'il lui faudrait lutter de plus belle contre ses souvenirs et elle avait peur de perdre la bataille cette fois ci. La voix du Docteur la ramena à la réalité alors qu'elle était en train de se perdre dans ses pensées.

« - Kate, hésita-t-il, est-ce que… Ca va ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour que cela sonne vrai, je suis désolée si je vous ai effrayé.

- Ca vous arrive souvent, demanda le Docteur laissant son inquiétude filtrer dans sa voix.

- De temps en temps, répondit évasivement Kate. Rien dont vous ne devriez vous inquiéter, ajouta-t-elle au vu de son regard.

- Vous n'allez pas m'en dire plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, effectivement. »

Le Docteur soupira, souhaitant que la jeune femme ai assez confiance en lui pour lui faire part de ses problèmes. Kate, elle, replaça l'écharpe autour de son cou qui avait glissée légèrement pendant son sommeil d'un geste nerveux puis alla reprendre sa guitare pour reprendre les répétitions. Etonnamment ses vieux réflexes étaient vite revenus et elle n'avait pas mis trop de temps à réussir à rejouer les chansons qu'Alice avait choisit pour rendre hommage à son meilleur ami. Les choses s'étaient compliquées lorsqu'elle avait dût se remettre à chanter. En effet, les différentes intubations qu'elle avait subit lors des années écoulées avaient fragilisé ses cordes vocales et cela avait pris un certain temps pour qu'elle arrive à retrouver un semblant de ce qu'avait été sa voix. Elle ne doutait pas que d'ici le lendemain elle serait sans doute aphone mais elle n'en avait cure. Pendant qu'elle s'était remise au travail le soleil c'était doucement levé éclairant au fur et à mesure la pièce de ses rayons. Kate essayait pourtant de ne pas trop y faire attention car plus le temps passait plus se rapprochait l'heure H. L'heure où elle se retrouverait face à une centaine de personnes venues rendre hommage à son meilleur ami. Elle ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise avec l'idée de participer à ce concert en sachant que sans elle il n'aurait pas de raison d'être. Elle se forçait cependant à se concentrer seulement sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour empêcher les doutes et la peur de faire surface. Cependant oublier la peur devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que l'heure avançait et que ses entrailles se serraient. Le Docteur, lui, était étonnamment silencieux comme si il avait peur de la déranger. Il se contentait de quelques commentaires sur la qualité de son jeu ou de son chant lorsqu'elle lui demandait. Kate lui était reconnaissante de ne pas la forcer à lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait car elle n'aurait pas put. Pas sans s'effondrer, partir se cacher loin de cet endroit pour y oublier son passé et ne jamais revenir cette fois. Vers 11h du matin et alors que Kate avait joué chaque chansons un bon nombre de fois le Docteur se décida cependant à l'interrompre. Lui proposant une nouvelle tasse de thé, il la força à s'asseoir.

« - Kate, je crois que vous êtes prête, autant que vous pourrez l'être en répétant toute seule en tout cas, précisa-t-il. »

Kate grogna doucement en réponse au sous-entendu à peine voilé du Docteur. Pas la peine de lire dans ses pensées pour en connaitre le contenu. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir appeler Alice et incessamment sous peu si elle voulait avoir une chance de répéter avec les autres membres de leur groupe improvisé. Elle avait tenté de repousser ce moment le plus possible mais elle devait se résoudre à reconnaitre qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire beaucoup plus. Elle consulta sa montre, vit qu'il était 11 heures et décida que c'était une heure acceptable pour appeler sa meilleure amie. Finissant son thé, elle prit son téléphone et composa le raccourcit vers le numéro d'Alice sous l'œil du Docteur qui l'observait attentivement. Une fois de plus, elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait toujours là mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus longuement sur cette question car la voix d'Alice lui parvint. Rien qu'à la façon dont elle avait prononcé son « allo » elle pouvait dire que la jeune femme était, elle aussi, extrêmement stressée et une partie d'elle eu envie d'aller la rassurer pendant que l'autre lui criait qu'elle ferait mieux de s'occuper d'elle-même.

« - Salut Alice, dit-elle dans le combiné.

- Oh Kate ! Je suis contente de t'entendre ! Comment ça va ? Tu as décidé si tu venais ce soir ? Dis oui s'il-te-plait. Ca me ferait tellement plaisir, je suis tellement stressée, il y a encore un tas de problèmes de dernière minute à régler ! Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à tout gérer…

- Alice… Alice, s'exclama Kate en tentant vainement de se faire entendre au milieu du flot de parole induite par l'anxiété chez sa meilleure amie.

- Oh oui, désolée, je parle trop…

- Pas grave. Ecoute, je crois que je vais venir ce soir. Il faudrait juste qu'on arrive à répéter tous ensemble.

- Génial ! Tu penses que tu pourrais venir quand ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, hésita Kate en balayant la pièce du regard. Celui-ci s'attarda sur une boite et elle eu soudain une idée. Alice, tu as toujours ton JamLink ?

- Heu… Il doit être quelque part… Pourquoi ?

- On pourrait l'utiliser pour les répétitions !

- Oh… Oui… Oui, ce serait une idée, répondit Alice qui semblait déçue que son amie ne vienne pas tout de suite. J'installe ça et je te rappelle.

- D'accord, je tâche de faire pareil de mon côté. »

Kate raccrocha, satisfaite de ne pas avoir à aller tout de suite au Parc Southchurch où se déroulerait le concert.

« - Un Jamlink, demanda le Docteur, perplexe.

- Oui, en ouvrant le carton qu'elle avait repéré quelques minutes plus tôt et en sortant un boitier bleu avec deux petites diodes et quelques connectiques. Ce petit appareil va nous permettre de répéter sans avoir à être au même endroit. Ca nous a été très utile dans le passé. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il fonctionne toujours après tout ce temps et que la connexion internet est suffisamment importante ici… »

Pendant sa petite explication elle avait finit de déballer le JamLink et y avait connecté sa guitare. Elle voulut ensuite brancher le tout à la prise électrique cachée dans un coin de la pièce mais, à peine avait elle touché la prise qu'un petit claquement se fit entendre accompagné d'une légère odeur de brulé.

« - Zut, râla Kate en observant les diodes désespérément éteintes et en retournant la boite dans tous les sens, la secouant.

- Eh, intervint le Docteur alors qu'elle allait se mettre à taper sur le boitier dans le vain espoir de refaire fonctionner l'instrument. Pas la peine de passer vos nerfs sur les objets inanimés. Laissez-moi plutôt faire. »

Kate se recula donc et laissa le Docteur prendre en main le boitier. Débranchant le courant et la guitare il sortit son tournevis sonique de la poche intérieure de son costume. L'appliquant contre le rebord il ouvrit le couvercle et découvrit un enchevêtrement de petits fils électriques et de circuits imprimés.

« - Vous voyez, annonça-t-il après une minute d'observation attentive en pointant un des circuits, il y a dût y avoir une surcharge électrique qui a fait bruler la résistance. Rien de plus. Ca ne devrait pas me prendre très longtemps pour la réparer avec mon tournevis sonique.

- A l'aide de quoi, demanda Kate de peur d'avoir mal entendu.

- De mon tournevis sonique, répondit le Docteur en levant l'objet qu'il tenait pour que la jeune femme puisse l'observer. Un outil très pratique.

- Vous l'avez utilisé à l'Institut non, se rappela Kate. Mais vous aviez ouvert des portes avec…

- Un outil très pratique et multitâche, précisa-t-il en souriant avant de retourner à sa réparation. »

Quelques minutes plus tard le Docteur avait finit, rebranché le boitier et la guitare. Kate avait l'air positivement impressionnée et l'avait chaudement remercié de son aide. Son téléphone sonna un peu plus tard pour l'avertir qu'Alice avait de son côté aussi installé son boitier. Après quelques tests, Kate et le reste du groupe se mirent à répéter ensemble les chansons qu'ils joueraient un peu plus tard. Ils firent quelques ajustements et en un peu plus d'une heure ils se déclarèrent aussi près que possible. Ils décidèrent de se rejoindre au maximum une demi-heure avant de monter sur scène soit 21 heures au plus tard. Kate se retrouva donc avec l'après midi de libre et ses peurs menaçant de la submerger si elle ne trouvait pas une quelconque occupation qui lui permettrait de concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que des souvenirs.

« - Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai faim, annonça le Docteur voyant bien qu'elle avait des problèmes à trouver de quoi occuper son esprit et qu'au fil des secondes ses pensées s'obscurcissaient. Si on allait se trouver quelque chose à manger ?

- Oui… Oui, pourquoi pas. Je pense que ma mère doit avoir cuisiné pour un régiment comme d'habitude. Vous êtes le bienvenu bien sûr.

- Parfait ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

- Rien, répondit Kate en tentant un petit sourire sans grand succès. »

Elle se leva puis ramassa ces affaires qu'elle fourra dans son sac. Ils repasseraient plus tard récupérer ses instruments. Elle les laissa donc tels quels puis suivit le Docteur à l'extérieur. Eblouie par le soleil, elle sortit ses lunettes de soleil qu'elle mit rapidement. Ils avaient de la chance d'avoir un si beau temps pour le concert. L'air était chaud et le resterais certainement une bonne partie de la soirée ce qui leur permettrait de ne pas avoir trop froid. En temps normal elle aurait été terriblement impatiente d'arriver au soir mais aujourd'hui elle aimerait arrêter le temps. Une partie d'elle-même lui souffla qu'elle pourrait demander au Docteur de le faire pendant que l'autre argumentait que ça ne ferait que reculer l'inévitable confrontation avec son passé. Elle se força à quitter ses pensées et à se concentrer sur l'homme à côté d'elle. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il était toujours là. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle se décida à lui poser la question.

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment, admis le Docteur pensivement, J'ai juste l'impression que ce que je fais ici est utile. Parfois ça fait du bien d'aider une personne et pas seulement de sauver des civilisations entières. Mais si vous voulez que je m'en aille il n'y a pas de problème…

- Non ! Non… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je suis plutôt contente que vous soyez là… Je n'aurais pas été capable de faire tout ça sans vous… C'est juste que je ne crois pas que je vaille le temps que vous perdez ici…

- Je suis un Seigneur du Temps Kate, répondit le Docteur en riant, par définition je ne peux pas perdre mon temps. Et puis je suis sûr et certain que sans moi vous vous seriez débrouillée tout aussi bien. Vous avez la scène dans le sang, ça se voit. »

Kate ne sut que répondre face à ce compliment qu'elle trouvait immérité et se contenta de rougir en baissant la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kate et le Docteur pénétraient dans la maison de la jeune femme.

« - Kate ? C'est toi, lança la mère de celle-ci de la cuisine. Tu arrives juste à temps pour le déjeuné, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu disparais comme ça.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit la jeune femme en invitant le Docteur à la suivre d'un regard. J'ai amené un invité.

- Oh ? C'est vrai ? Tu as bien fait il y en a beaucoup… Trop...

- Bonjour Madame Delorro, dit le Docteur en s'avançant pour serrer la main de la femme en face de lui.

- Docteur, répondit celle-ci d'un air un peu crispé, n'ayant toujours pas tout à fait pardonné au Docteur d'avoir emmené sa fille loin d'elle durant de longs mois. Aller, asseyez vous tous les deux… Vous avez l'air épuisés. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On a passé la nuit à répéter pour le concert de ce soir, répondit Kate d'une petite voix en espérant que l'information passerait inaperçue aux oreilles de sa mère.

- Quoi, s'étrangla celle-ci. Je croyais que tu n'allais pas y aller ?

- J'ai changé d'avis.

- C'est à cause de lui n'est-ce pas, accusa d'emblée la mère de Kate en pointant du doigt le Docteur qui tentait, sans succès, de se faire petit.

- Pas du tout, s'exclama Kate. Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions seule et tu sais très bien qu'Alice n'as pas arrêté de me tanner pour que je vienne et que je monte sur scène. Maintenant si on pouvait juste manger sans en reparler ça me ferais vraiment plaisir. »

La mère de Kate hocha la tête d'un air inquiet mais se retint de tout commentaire supplémentaire même si le Docteur sentait que c'était à grande peine. Elle posa les casseroles sur table et tous les trois mangèrent dans un silence mal à l'aise. Kate jouait plus avec la nourriture qu'elle ne mangeait et sa mère l'observait ayant l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose sans en trouver le courage. Kate était contente de ne pas entendre les pensées de sa mère. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elle y trouverait. Elle savait bien que sa mère ne voulait pas qu'elle remonte sur scène même si elle ne lui avait pas dit ouvertement. Elle savait qu'elle avait aussi peur qu'elle-même parce que, ce soir là, elle aussi était dans la salle. Parce que ce soir là c'est sa fille unique qu'elle avait crut perdre pour toujours. Kate laissa échapper un soupir et se massa la nuque de la main qui ne triturait pas sa nourriture dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre les crampes qui commençaient à y apparaitre.

« - Ma chérie, ne put s'empêcher de dire sa mère au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence. Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste reprendre une vie normale ?

- Maman, s'il-te-plait, on en a déjà parlé. Je ne peux pas reprendre une vie normale. Ni maintenant, ni jamais sans doute. Mais là, j'essaye d'aider ma meilleure amie. Il n'est pas question de moi. Si elle a besoin de ce concert et de moi pour aller mieux alors qu'importe si moi ça ne m'aide pas. Il m'a juste fallut trop longtemps pour le comprendre. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais aller me préparer. Docteur, faites comme chez vous. Vous connaissez le chemin à ma chambre si besoin est, répondit Kate assez sèchement en se levant et en quittant la pièce le dos raide. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Docteur et la mère de Kate entendirent une porte claquer à l'étage. Mrs Delorro sursauta à ce son et ses épaules tombèrent alors qu'elle frotta ses mains sur son visage alors que le Docteur l'observait en éprouvant de la compassion pour la femme devant lui. Il sentait que c'était dur pour elle de voir sa fille se détruire dans réussir à faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter.

« - J'ai été trop dure avec elle, se lamenta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Mais non Madame, vous faites ce que vous croyez être bon pour elle, tenta le Docteur, vous êtes une bonne mère, j'en suis sûr.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites. Quoi que je fasse je n'arrive pas à l'aider. Elle croit que je ne le sais pas mais je sais qu'elle ne dort presque plus parce qu'elle est réveillée par ses cauchemars. J'ai beau essayer de la faire me parler mais c'est comme de parler à un mur. Et maintenant elle va remonter sur scène, juste quand les cauchemars avaient l'air de se calmer un peu… J'ai peur pour elle…

- Peut-être que ça va l'aider, proposa le Docteur. J'ai eu l'impression que d'une certaine manière elle allait mieux une fois qu'elle a put rejouer.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Mrs Delorro sceptique. Après la mort de Damien, elle a passé plus d'un mois enfermée sans dire un mot et ensuite elle a fuit avec vous à la première occasion… Je ne veux pas que ce concert ravive ces souvenirs plus que nécessaire… Je veux juste qu'elle aille mieux… Je veux retrouver ma fille. »

Le Docteur ne sut que répondre fasse au désarroi de la mère de Kate et préféra se taire. Celle-ci s'excusa auprès de lui et repartit vers la cuisine pour tenter de se vider l'esprit et de calmer son inquiétude. Le Seigneur du Temps se retrouva donc seul dans la salle à manger de Kate, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Après quelques minutes de réflexion il se décida à monter attendre la jeune fille dans sa chambre. Mieux valait pour laisser sa mère seule pour éviter qu'elle ne s'en prenne à lui.

Après avoir quitté la table, Kate avait monté quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et s'était réfugier dans sa chambre, claquant la porte un peu plus fortement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, baissa la tête et utilisa ses deux mains pour masser la nuque et le haut de son dos. Grognant légèrement elle laissa la colère qui était monté à la remarque de sa mère retomber. Elle savait que sa mère s'inquiétait pour son bien mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'elle ajoute son inquiétude et ses peurs aux siennes sinon elle n'arriverait jamais à monter sur scène. Elle était toujours dans la même position lorsque le Docteur frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et pendant un long moment le silence flotta dans la pièce. Au bout de longues minutes, le Docteur se décida à faire part à son amie de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, qu'importe si elle n'allait sans doute pas apprécier le sujet de leur conversation à venir.

« - Votre mère m'as parlé de vos cauchemars, glissa-t-il donc en observant la réaction de la jeune femme qui s'était figée, les muscles tendus. Elle s'en inquiète beaucoup…

- Je pensais qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète, répondit silencieusement Kate.

- C'est votre mère, elle saura toujours quand quelque chose n'ira pas. Ca s'appelle l'instinct maternel je crois. Vous en avez déjà parlé à quelqu'un ?

- Comme qui ? Un psychologue ? Non merci.

- Pas forcément… Vous auriez put en discuter avec Alice par exemple. Il parait que ça aide d'extérioriser ses démons. »

Kate releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque et le regarda comme si il avait dit la chose la plus folle qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Elle se mit soudainement à rire d'un rire nerveux qui sonnait faux et qui finit en sanglots quasi hystériques. Le Docteur se rapprocha un peu plus et la pris doucement dans ses bras.

« - Désolée, répondit-elle une fois qu'elle se fut à peu près calmée. C'est le stress. Vous croyez vraiment à ce que vous venez de me dire ?

- Pour être honnête ? Je ne sais pas, déclara le Docteur après une longue réflexion. Mais c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais croire.

- Moi aussi.

- Vous voulez m'en parler ?

- J'aimerais m'en sentir capable, dit Kate d'une voix faible. Mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur, ça rendrais les choses plus réelles qu'elles ne le sont déjà… Peut-être dans quelques temps… Mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé.

- De rien, répondit le Docteur qui souhaita, une fois de plus, avoir été capable de convaincre la jeune femme de s'ouvrir à lui sans pour autant trop la pousser dans ses retranchements. Aller, vous n'aviez pas dit que vous deviez vous préparer ?

- Si, si… Je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer et ensuite on pourra s'en aller, décida-t-elle en se levant et en dirigeant vers son armoire pour y choisir les vêtements qu'elle porterait le soir même. Se décidant pour un simple jean noir associé à un T-shirt gris elle les ramassa et pris le chemin de sa salle de bain.

- Prenez votre temps, lui conseilla le Docteur.

- D'accord. Faites comme chez vous. »

Le Docteur lui adressa un signe de la tête et elle le laissa dans sa chambre pour aller s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Elle alluma le chauffage et l'eau et en attendant que l'atmosphère se réchauffe un peu, elle observa son visage dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Même à ses yeux elle avait l'air épuisée. De larges cernes noires s'étalaient sous ces yeux et elle avait le teint pâle et les joues légèrement creusées. Soupirant, elle se détourna de son reflet et, se dévêtissant, se glissa sous l'eau qui avait atteint une température plus qu'agréable. Elle resta un long moment debout sans bouger à laisser l'eau masser les muscles endoloris de ces épaules et de sa nuque. Elle finit par se relaxer un peu et ferma les yeux, ce qui se révéla être une mauvaise idée quand devant ses yeux apparue l'image bien trop réelle de Damien. Elle rouvrit précipitamment les yeux et retint un juron en se cognant contre le mur froid de sa douche, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains et les jambes tremblantes. Se forçant à respirer profondément, elle se laissa glisser à terre et attendit sous l'eau chaude de pouvoir tendre la main sans trembler comme une feuille, s'interdisant de laisser les larmes qui menaçaient couler. Lorsque l'eau se mit à refroidir, elle sut qu'elle avait passé trop de temps sous la douche et en ressortie un peu précipitamment. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout aussi calme que ce qu'elle n'avait espérer. Elle se sécha rapidement et mit les vêtements qu'elle avait choisit plus tôt et se retrouva à s'observer dans le grand miroir qui ornait la pièce. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus habillée pour monter sur scène. Se rapprochant un peu plus de son reflet elle démêla ses cheveux puis les attacha dans une queue de cheval haute. Posant sa brosse elle leva la main et passa doucement ses doigts sur la cicatrice qui ornait le côté de son cou. Elle luttait pour ne pas retomber dans les souvenirs de cette nuit là et de la raison pour laquelle elle avait cette marque lorsqu'elle entendit de discrets coups frappés à la porte.

« - Kate ? Ca va là dedans, lui demanda la voix du Docteur.

- Oui Docteur, ça va, vous pouvez entrer, je suis presque prête, répondit Kate qui retourna vers sa pile de vêtements sales pour y retrouver le foulard noir qu'elle portait avant sa douche. »

Le Docteur entra dans la pièce qui était encore remplie d'humidité au moment où Kate était en train de renouer autour de son cou le foulard qu'elle portait depuis la vielle. Il eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir une cicatrice courant le long de son cou qui piqua immédiatement sa curiosité. Il lui fallut cette fois un grand effort de volonté pour ne pas interroger la jeune femme sur sa provenance. Il avait l'intuition que celle-ci était liée aux cauchemars qu'ils avaient évoqué un peu plus tôt. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air encore plus tendue que lorsqu'il l'avait vu deux heures auparavant. Il se plaça derrière elle et parla à son reflet.

« - Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

- Aussi bien que ça pourrait aller au vu des circonstances, répondit Kate en se maquillant légèrement.

- Prête, questionna le Docteur lorsqu'elle reposa son maquillage et s'observa dans la glace une dernière fois avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Autant que faire se peux. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Vous êtes très jolie, répondit le Seigneur du Temps.

- Menteur, mais je ne vous en veux pas. Allez, venez, on va finir par être en retard. »

Le Docteur préféra ne pas la contredire alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle mit quelques affaires de rechange dans un sac puis descendit prévenir sa mère de son départ pendant que le Docteur l'attendait dehors pour aller récupérer son matériel au Château d'eau. Après quelques minutes, le Docteur vit Kate réapparaitre sur le pas de la porte l'air un peu contrariée.

« - Ca était, demanda-t-il, curieux.

- A peu près, répondit la jeune femme en levant une main pour se frotter les yeux, regrettant de ne pas avoir réussi à dormir plus. J'ai eu le droit au couplet sur le fait que je n'avais pas à faire ça si je n'en avais pas envie. Qu'elle avait peur que j'y aille. Je lui ai dit de venir si elle avait si peur que ça mais je ne sais pas si elle va le faire. Déjà au début du groupe elle ne voulait rien savoir des concerts.

- Une mère comme toutes les autres qui s'inquiète pour sa fille. Vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

- Je ne lui en veux pas, je suis juste fatiguée d'avoir constamment les mêmes discussions avec elle depuis mon adolescence. Je n'ai pas besoin de ses doutes en plus des miens, soupira Kate en se mettant à marcher. »

Le Docteur la suivit et ensemble ils retournèrent rapidement au Château d'eau. Arrivés là bas, ils rangèrent les guitares que Kate avait l'intention d'utiliser ainsi que tout ce qu'elle jugea nécessaire dans leurs étuis respectifs. Se partageant les différents sacs, ils se mirent à redescendre la petite colline et se dirigèrent vers le centre ville. Le Docteur n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se rendre dans cette partie de la petite ville et observa les maisons de style traditionnel qui bordait la rue. Un peu après être rentrée dans le village Kate avait remonté la capuche de son gilet sur sa tête et mis ses lunettes, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être reconnue. Le Docteur avait senti ce changement d'humeur mais avait évité là encore tout commentaire. Il essayait même de se faire le plus discret possible mais cela n'arrêtait pas les passants qu'ils croisaient de se retourner sur eux. Il était heureux d'avoir donné à Kate la bio-bague qui bloquait sa télépathie car elle n'aurait sans doute pas supporté de connaitre les pensées de ses concitoyens en ce moment. Sans compter que la bio-bague lui permettrait aussi de monter sur scène un peu plus tard. Il était content que cette idée ai fonctionné aussi bien. A vrai dire, en venant lui ramener la bague il n'avait pas été à 100% sûr de son efficacité n'ayant put la tester réellement. Il avait dût adapter son mécanisme pour qu'elle s'adapte à un humain et non à un jeune Seigneur du Temps. Il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait été personnellement très utile durant son enfance sur Gallifrey mais il n'avait pas de regrets de la laisser à la jeune femme à côté de lui qui en avait bien plus besoin que lui à présent. Il ne doutait pas qu'avec de l'entrainement elle n'aurait plus besoin de cette aide dans le futur pour contrôler son don. Tout était une question de temps, de patience et d'entrainement. Perdu dans les souvenirs de son enfance il ne s'était pas aperçu que Kate s'était arrêtée. Regardant autour de lui il la trouva à quelques pas derrière lui les yeux fixés sur la scène qu'ils apercevaient au loin. Il y avait déjà un groupe sur scène comme l'avait prévenue Alice et surtout une foule assez nombreuse pour une petite ville telle que Southend-On-See. Inquiet, le Docteur rejoint rapidement Kate et se plaça devant elle, lui bloquant ainsi la vue du Parc. Elle avait visiblement palie, tremblait et avait la respiration précipitée. Il essaya de lui parler mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il lui retira ses lunettes et remarqua que ses pupilles étaient également légèrement dilatées à cause de l'hyperventilation. Reconnaissant les premiers symptômes d'une attaque de panique il sut qu'il fallait rapidement la ramener à la réalité. Il la saisit donc par le bras et la secoua légèrement en l'appelant. Au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts il réussit à la sortir de sa transe. Elle avait l'air secouée et sur le point de s'évanouir. Il la conduit donc doucement vers un petit mur qui délimitait une propriété à proximité. S'accroupissant devant elle il lui pris le pouls sans pour autant lâcher son autre bras.

« - Essayez de vous calmer et de respirer doucement d'accord ? Il faut faire chuter votre rythme cardiaque… Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça… Ca va, demanda-t-il de ton inquiet en s'asseyant à côté d'elle une fois qu'elle se fut calmée. »

Kate ne réussit qu'à hocher doucement la tête et à rougir, honteuse de sa faiblesse. Elle essayait de lutter contre ses souvenirs depuis la veille mais à la vue de la foule et de la scène ils s'étaient superposés à la réalité. Dans son esprit elle était revenue en ce soir de Juin deux ans auparavant pendant lequel sa vie avait changée à tout jamais. Les cris de joie de la foule à quelques mètres d'elle d'aujourd'hui s'étaient transformés en ceux de peur qu'elle avait entendu ce soir là et devant ces yeux c'était le corps inerte de tous ses amis qu'elle avait vu à la place de celui de son seul meilleur ami. Elle luttait contre l'envie quasi-irrépressible de partir en courant mais la main du Docteur qui n'avait pas quitté son bras l'en empêchait. Il lui fallut quasiment une demi heure supplémentaire pour réussir à retrouver suffisamment de calme et de contrôle sur ses émotions pour réussir à répondre au Docteur qui avait continué de la rassurer en lui parlant doucement.

« - Je ne vais pas y arriver Docteur. Je voulais vraiment. J'ai vraiment tout essayé mais j'ai peur… Je ferais mieux de m'en aller.

- Vous n'aller pas abandonner maintenant Kate. Vous êtes courageuse, vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur, Alice sera là pour vous aider. Et puis vous avez suffisamment répéter, tout se passeras bien.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que j'ai peur, souffla Kate. J'ai peur que l'histoire se répète. »

Le Docteur n'eut jamais le temps de demander à la jeune femme ce qu'elle voulait dire par cette mystérieuse phrase. Il fut interrompu alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche par une voie masculine avec un fort accent américain provenant d'à côté d'eux.

« - Alors, c'est ça ce que tu es devenue Kate, demanda la voix. Tu vas abandonner et laisser Tom gagner ? Avoir le contrôle qu'il avait toujours voulut avoir sur toi et ta vie ? »

Alors qu'il l'observa le Docteur vit le regard qui avait été apeuré de Kate quelques minutes auparavant se transformer en un regard de rage glacial alors qu'elle se leva instablement et se dirigea en vacillant vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et aux traits bien déssinés qui venait d'apparaître.

« - Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles Wade, articula-t-elle lentement avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner, incapable de soutenir son regard aussi bleu que celui de Damien plus d'une seconde.

- Kate ! Attends, répliqua le dénommé Wade en l'agrippant par le bras.

- Lâches moi, s'exclama Kate d'une voix forte en se dégageant vivement ce qui lui causa un nouveau vertige. »

Kate vacilla violement et porta la main à sa tête. Wade et le Docteur se précipitèrent et la rattrapèrent avant de la faire se rasseoir. Elle se dégagea une nouvelle fois de l'étreinte de son ancien ami et le Docteur la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« - Je t'en prie Wade, va-t-en et dit à Alice que je suis désolée mais que je ne viendrais pas, dit Kate sans regarder son ancien ami.

- Non, répondit l'intéressé d'un air buté en fixant le profil de la jeune femme. »

Kate soupira. Alice lui avait dit que Wade viendrait pour l'occasion et elle aurait dut se douter qu'ils finiraient par se croiser. Elle avait juste espérer que ce soit dans de meilleures conditions et surtout qu'elle ne ressentirait pas autant de culpabilité envers lui. De la culpabilité auquel il avait réussi à ajouter de la colère grâce à son commentaire sur Tom. Elle serra les poings et baissa la tête un moment avant de se tourner vers le Docteur.

« - Très bien… Docteur, vous voulez bien nous laisser un instant s'il-vous-plait ?… Il n'y a pas de problème, lui assura-t-elle sentant sa réticence.

- D'accord, répondit celui-ci en se levant. Je ne serais pas loin si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Kate hocha la tête et le Docteur s'éloigna en luttant contre sa curiosité naturelle. Une fois qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné Kate resta silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Elle cherchait un moyen de commencer la conversation et de dire au jeune homme à ses côtés ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans le trouver. Elle préfèrerait partir en courant mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la condition physique et que Wade ne la laisserait sans doute pas faire, têtu comme il l'était. L'espace d'un instant elle songea à appeler le Docteur pour lui dire de l'aider à se sortir de cet endroit mais elle rejeta cette idée. Le Docteur ne serait pas toujours là pour l'aider et elle devait pouvoir se débrouiller seule. Elle savait qu'elle aurait de toute façon dû affronter le jeune homme tôt ou tard. Celui-ci attendait qu'elle se décide à ouvrir la bouche en l'observant. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la mort de Damien et il se rendait maintenant compte de l'effet que celle-ci avait eu sur elle. Il n'avait pas crut Alice quand elle avait tenté de le prévenir que la Kate qu'il avait connu avait disparue mais à présent il pouvait aisément le faire. Il n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi faible et perdue. Il l'avait toujours connue si forte et courageuse que ce changement l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle était beaucoup plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs et que de grandes cernes ornaient son visage sous son maquillage, preuve que son sommeil devait être chaotique. Mais ce qui avait le plus choqué Wade était le regard de Kate. Il l'avait toujours connu vif et plein de vie mais à présent il était voilé de peur et terne, comme si on en avait enlevé toute vie. Il n'avait croisé son regard qu'une seconde mais à cet instant il avait compris qu'il avait fait une erreur en lui parlant de Tom et que la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait était pire que ce qu'il avait put imaginer. Il avait voulut s'excuser mais elle avait été trop rapide à le repousser et à se refermer sur elle-même. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Kate prononça d'une voix faible et tremblante :

« - Je suis désolée Wade… Tellement désolée…

- Quoi, répondit-il surpris. Mais de quoi ?

- Je n'aurais pas dû vous faire espérer à toi et à Alice que je reviendrais. Je n'en suis à l'évidence pas capable. J'ai essayé, je te jure que j'ai vraiment essayé Wade mais… Mais…

- Mais quoi, demanda le jeune homme alors qu'elle s'était interrompue les poings serrés au point qu'ils tremblaient et que les jointures blanchirent.

- J'ai peur, admit-elle dans un murmure qu'il entendit à peine.

- Kate, s'exclama-t-il s'accroupissant devant elle pour la regarder dans les yeux qu'elle avait fermés fortement. Regardes moi s'il-te-plait… »

Elle refusa de lui obéir et il lui prit les mains en caressant doucement le dos pour l'aider à se détendre. Elle soupira doucement, ses doigts se desserrant doucement. Après une deuxième supplication il réussit à lui faire enfin ouvrir les yeux et cette fois encore il fut effrayé par la peur qu'il y lisait.

« - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Kate. Il ne peut plus rien t'arriver maintenant. Tom est en prison et il ne peut plus rien te faire de là où il est.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, expliqua-t-elle doucement en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur…

- Alors, pour qui ?

- Pour toi, pour Alice, pour tous les gens que j'aime. C'est de ma faute si Damien est mort Wade. Je ne veux pas que ça vous arrive à vous. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

- Oh, Kate, fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, voyons ! »

Elle se mit à pleurer sur son épaule, le serrant de toutes ses forces en répétant ses excuses pendant que Wade lui disait de se taire tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Cela lui fendait le cœur que de la voir ainsi. Il pouvait presque sentir le désespoir se dégager d'elle et il la serra encore plus fort en espérant pouvoir lui procurer tout le réconfort dont il était capable. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se calmer suffisamment pour pouvoir se détacher doucement de lui.

« - Désolée, répondit-elle une fois de plus.

- Arrête de t'excuser Kate, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Bien sûr que si, j'aurais dut vous écouter quand vous me disiez de ne pas sortir avec Tom mais je me suis crut plus intelligente que tout le monde. Je ne pensais pas que des choses comme ça pouvaient m'arriver. Si j'avais fait confiance aux gens qui m'aiment on ne serait pas là ce soir. Je ne devrais même pas être en vie Wade, dit-elle en désignant son cou d'un geste de la main.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles Kate, s'exclama le jeune homme en lui attrapant la main. Ecoutes moi… Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé et tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir éternellement et arrêter de vivre ! »

Elle voulut le contredire mais il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Lui serrant la main, il la fixa dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« - Kate, tu crois que c'est ce que Damien aurait voulut ? »

Comme il l'avait prédit elle se crispa. Il lui massa doucement la main pour essayer de la détendre. Elle semblait réfléchir à la question.

« - Pas besoin de réfléchir, poursuivit-il en répondant à sa propre question. Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas voulut que tu te refermes comme ça sur toi. Il aurait voulut que tu continues ce que vous aviez commencé ensemble avec Alice. Et c'est ce qu'on va faire ce soir et tu vas nous accompagner... Je sais que tu as peur Kate. Je le comprends très bien. Mais je t'assure, je te promets, que tout se passeras bien. Je suis là pour te protéger. »

Devant son insistance et ses arguments Kate n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et que Damien lui en aurait certainement voulut d'avoir ainsi abandonné leur passion commune. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« - Tu as raison, dit-elle. Je vais le faire mais c'est dur, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

- Je sais mais je suis là d'accord. Je vais t'accompagner et on va faire ça ensemble, avec Alice. Je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'en sortir, comme toujours. Tu te souviens de votre premier concert pour un concours ? Tu étais morte de peur aussi et pourtant vous avez gagné. Tu vas y arriver. »

Kate sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. C'était vrai que ce jour là elle avait été à deux doigts d'abandonner parce que à l'époque pas grand monde ne croyait en eux ne serait-ce que parce que un groupe avec deux filles n'étaient pas un vrai groupe de rock aux yeux de tous les adolescents du coin. Et pourtant ils étaient montés sur scènes et leur avaient prouvé qu'il ne fallait pas être un garçon pour savoir jouer de la guitare et de la batterie comme un groupe de rock. Bien décidée à vaincre ses démons et à prouver aux gens qu'elle était capable de remonter sur scène elle se leva. Son équilibre n'était pas encore tout à fait redevenu normal mais elle se sentait suffisamment bien pour marcher sans avoir à s'appuyer sur quelqu'un. Elle conserva cependant la main de Wade dans la sienne parce que cela l'aidait terriblement à se rassurer et à se calmer. Elle essayait le plus possible d'ignorer les cris de la foule qui s'étendait un peu plus loin et remercia silencieusement le Docteur de lui avoir apporté la bio-bague qu'elle portait car sans elle elle aurait sans doute finit à l'hôpital voire pire.

Le Docteur vit Kate et Wade s'approcher main dans la main. La jeune femme semblait éprouvée mais déterminée. Il avait eu du mal à ne pas se précipiter vers le couple lorsqu'il l'avait vu en larmes mais il avait sentit que c'était un mal nécessaire si elle voulait réussir à monter sur scène. Qui plus est le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait semblait suffisamment bien la connaitre pour savoir comment la convaincre d'aller mieux. Il les accueillit donc avec un léger sourire auquel Kate tenta de répondre sans trop de succès.

« - Docteur, je vous présente Wade Sander, un ami et le cousin de Damien… Wade, voici le Docteur, un… ami avec lequel j'ai… voyagé l'an dernier.

- Enchanté, répondit Wade en serrant la main du Docteur. Je crois effectivement qu'Alice m'as parlé de vous.

- Enchanté également, dit le Docteur. Malheureusement je ne peux pas en dire autant de Kate.

- Bien, s'exclama Kate en fusillant le Docteur du regard pendant que Wade lui lançait un regard déconcerté, si on y allait avant que je ne change encore d'avis. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et le trio se remit à marcher doucement en direction du parc. Kate n'avait pas lâché la main de Wade qu'elle serrait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'ils approchaient et le Docteur marchait tranquillement à côté d'eux en les observant du coin de l'œil. Il sentait qu'un lien fort les unissait, certainement plus fort qu'eux même s'en rendait compte pour le moment. Il espérait qu'ils le remarqueraient avant que ce ne soit trop tard. A mesure qu'ils avançaient Kate semblait vouloir disparaitre de plus en plus. Elle baissa la tête et regarda fixement le sol, se laissant guider par les deux hommes autour d'elle. Elle entendait les murmures des gens qui les croisaient et reconnaissaient Wade en se demandant qui pouvaient être les deux personnes l'accompagnant. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et il serra un moment sa main pour lui donner du courage. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les tentes qui servaient de loge improvisées et Kate y fut accueillie par Alice qui lui sauta au cou.

« - Alice… Tu m'étouffes, parvint tant bien que mal à prononcer Kate.

- Oh, pardon, s'exclama Alice en la relâchant, mais je me faisais tellement de soucis, c'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé Wade te chercher. Je suis contente que tu sois enfin arrivée ! Tu as amené ton matériel ?

- Oui, répondit Kate en désignant les sacs que le Docteur et elle avaient posés à l'entrée de la tente.

- Parfait, on va installer ça. C'est à nous dans 20 minutes à peu près. Ca ira ?

- Heu… Oui… Oui, je crois.

- D'accord, je te laisse alors, je vais me préparer. »

Alice la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras puis s'en alla vers une autre tente. Kate la regarda faire envieuse de l'apparent calme qu'arboraient ses deux amis. Wade se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et ferma les yeux une minute, respirant calmement dans l'espoir de calmer ses émotions.

« - Merci Wade, souffla-t-elle, toi aussi tu peux aller te préparer si tu veux.

- Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois parler au Docteur de toute façon. »

Wade hocha la tête, la serra doucement dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue puis s'en alla laissant le Docteur et Kate seuls. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à proximité et le Docteur la rejoint. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était remise à trembler et se douta qu'elle avait dut faire en sorte de ne rien laisser paraitre aux yeux d'Alice et de Wade. Elle avait voulut leur faire croire qu'elle allait bien pour ne pas les inquiéter. Il approcha une deuxième chaise d'elle et s'assit.

« - Kate, ça va ?

- Pour être honnête ? Pas vraiment. Regardez comme j'ai les mains qui tremblent… Et sans compter ce satané mal de tête, dit-elle en se frottant les tempes.

- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant, s'exclama le Docteur. Je pense que ça doit être la bio-bague. Elle vous permet de ne pas « entendre » les pensées des gens consciemment mais votre cerveau, lui, les perçoit toujours… Je suis désolé, j'aurais dût penser à ça…

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est toujours mieux que d'avoir les pensées de tous les gens autour de moi dans ma tête, même si je commençais à m'y habituer. Je peux gérer un mal de tête. Mieux que mes émotions en tout cas, dit-elle en continuant de fixer ses doigts tremblants et en essayant de les convaincre d'arrêter leur mouvement.

- Je pourrais peut-être vous aider, proposa le Docteur alors que Kate levait un regard étonné vers lui.

- Comment ?

- Vous vous souvenez ce qui s'est passé à notre première rencontre à Barry ? Je pourrais essayer de faire un peu pareil et vous aider à vous détendre et à « oublier » la douleur en quelque sorte.

- C'est vrai, demanda Kate d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

- Je ne promets pas que ça marcheras mais on peut essayer.

- Que dois-je faire ? »

Le Docteur lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait qu'à rester tranquillement assise à essayer de se détendre pendant qu'il se servait de ses capacités télépathiques pour, en quelque sorte, manipuler son cerveau et le convaincre de se calmer. Il en profiterait également pour essayer de bloquer les signaux de douleur qui créaient son mal de tête. Elle s'était donc assise et avait fermé les yeux, ralentissant sa respiration comme elle l'avait lut dans un de ses livres de méditation. Le Docteur posa les mains sur ses tempes et ferma à son tour les yeux pour se concentrer. Doucement, il réussit à faire ce qu'il voulait et une dizaine de minutes plus tard il rouvrit les yeux pour trouver une Kate qui avait l'air plus détendue. Ses muscles étaient déjà nettement moins tendus et elle avait cessé de trembler. Elle soupira avant d'ouvrir à son tour les yeux et de lui sourire. Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui dit :

« - Merci Docteur ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, la prévint-il. Je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant.

- Ce n'est pas grave si ça ne dure pas. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier Docteur. Vous avez fait tellement pour moi alors que rien ne vous y obligeait. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier. Je veux juste vous voir heureuse. »

Kate voulut lui répondre mais elle fut interrompue par Alice qui venait la chercher pour monter sur scène. Elle se retourna vers le Docteur l'air stressé et celui-ci l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

« - J'arrive, répondit Kate. Docteur, vous restez ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit celui-ci. Il est temps d'admirer le fruit de notre travail. »

Kate lui lança un sourire un peu crispé, pris une grande inspiration puis se dirigea vers Alice et Wade qui l'attendaient patiemment. Tous les trois se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la scène et après une dernière embrassade montèrent l'escalier y menant. Kate passa la dernière, restant un moment à la frontière de la scène, respirant profondément, luttant une nouvelle fois contre l'envie du fuir. Elle se tourna vers le Docteur qui lui adressa un sourire puis s'avança vers sa guitare, la ramassa et se tourna vers ses deux amis qui l'observaient, attendant qu'elle soit prête. Leur adressant un signe de la tête puis fermant les yeux, elle commença à jouer leur première chanson.

* * *

_Alors, vous avez aimé ou pas ? J'avoue être très fan de Wade et pourtant il était pas du tout prévu dans l'histoire mais il s'est un peu invité tout seul._

_Voilà, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !_


	10. Unintended

_Bonjour chers lecteurs,_

_Voici donc enfin mon 9ème chapitre ! Je le poste avec le coeur un peu lourd car je viens de finir d'écrire cette fic (qui comptera donc au total 13 Chapitres). J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Je l'aime beaucoup car je trouve que c'est un chapitre juste mignon où pour une fois je n'ai pas été trop cruelle avec Kate. J'écouterais le fond de mon coeur je ferais de cette histoire une histoire comme ce chapitre mais elle n'as pas été conçue pour... Qui sait, peut-être écrirais-je une jolie histoire un autre jour... _

_Pour le titre, j'ai choisit une musique douce qui représente aussi un peu l'amour perdu entre Kate et Wade. De Muse._

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Unintended**_

Lorsque, près de deux heures plus tard, Kate acheva sa dernière note elle se sentait détendue et plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant deux ans. Le public se fendit en cris et applaudissements. Elle esquissa un sourire, salua le public en adressant un signe de tête au Docteur et à sa mère qui s'étaient faufilés au premier rang avant d'aller rejoindre Alice qui sortait de derrière sa batterie. Cette fois ce fut au tour de Kate de se jeter dans les bras de son amie. Toutes les deux fondirent en larme, relâchant ainsi la pression accumulée depuis des semaines. Elles furent rejointes par Wade qui les serra dans ses bras puis tous les trois saluèrent le public. Alice pris le micro et remercia les personnes présentes ainsi que celles qui l'avaient aidé à organiser le concert puis ils sortirent de scène. Kate se laissa tomber sur les escaliers menant à la scène et Alice et Wade vinrent s'asseoir de part et d'autre d'elle mettant chacun leur bras autour d'elle. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux. Elle avait mis un certain temps à réussir à se détendre une fois sur scène mais au bout de quelques chansons elle s'était sentie à l'aise et avait retrouvé ces vielles habitudes et sa voix. Bien sûr elle avait parfois eu l'impression de se retrouver pendant un concert où Damien était avec elle et avait dut lutter pour se ramener à la réalité mais globalement elle était satisfaite du déroulement de ce concert. Tous les trois avaient réussis à trouver leur propre harmonie et, d'après les réactions du public, avaient étés appréciés. Kate se massa la gorge par-dessus son foulard. Après avoir chanté aussi longtemps sans vrai échauffement, ses cordes vocales la faisaient souffrir mais elle parvenait facilement à l'oublier. Elle était presque heureuse de ressentir cette douleur car c'était la preuve que, contrairement à ce que lui avaient annoncé ses médecins, elle avait conservé sa voix même si, au début du concert, elle avait été un peu plus rauque qu'avant son coma. Elle soupira pour détendre les muscles de sa gorge et se laissa envahir par le bien-être que lui avait procuré le fait d'être sur scène à faire ce qu'elle aimait.

Les trois amis n'avaient étés assis ensembles que quelques minutes avant de voir arriver un groupe constitué de leurs amis et familles. Ils se levèrent un peu à contre cœur et se séparèrent pour aller recevoir les félicitations de leur famille respective. Kate se dirigea vers sa mère et le Docteur qui l'attendait. Le Docteur lui lança un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de le remercier une fois de plus pour son aide. Le Docteur lui assura une nouvelle fois que ce n'était rien et la poussa dans les bras de sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras et fondit en larmes.

« - Ah, ma chérie, lui dit-elle sans pour autant la relâcher, tu as été sublime ! Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi une fois de plus.

- Merci maman, répondit Kate d'une voix enrouée.

- Ca va ta voix, demanda Mrs. Delorro soudain inquiète en entendant la voix éraillée de sa fille.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Un peu de repos et tout redeviendras normal.

- D'accord… Je crois que quelqu'un veux te parler, annonça la mère de Kate en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa fille. »

Kate la regarda confusément quelques secondes avant de se retourner pour se retrouver face à face avec un couple qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme les parents de Damien, accompagnés d'Hope qui lui lança un grand sourire. Elle resta figée sur place. Elle avait pris bien soin de les éviter durant l'année écoulée et les avoir en face d'elle à cet instant fit remonter sa culpabilité à la surface avec force.

« - Mr et Mrs Sanders, Hope, les salua-t-elle silencieusement en baissant la tête.

- Kate, dit la mère de Damien de sa voix douce en posant sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme, nous te remercions de ce que tu as fait ce soir. C'était magnifique et Damien aurait été si fier de vous trois.

- Non, répondit Kate en secouant vigoureusement la tête, ne me remerciez pas alors que c'est à cause de moi que nous sommes ici ce soir. Si Damien ne m'avait pas connu et n'avait pas voulu me sauver rien de ce qui s'est passé ne serait arrivé et il serait toujours en vie… Ce soir, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire et, même si je sais que ça ne suffiras pas, j'espère que ça vous aideras à me pardonner. »

Sa déclaration fut suivit d'un grand silence. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Kate et la famille Sanders. La jeune femme s'était remise à pleurer discrètement et les parents de Damien l'observaient abasourdis par ses propos et par la sincère culpabilité qu'ils voyaient dans ses yeux.

« - Alors… C'est pour ça que tu nous as évité ? Parce que tu crois que nous t'en voulons pour la mort de notre fils, demanda le père du jeune homme qui avait du mal à croire que Kate avait put se méprendre à ce point à propos de leurs sentiments envers elle. »

Au timide acquiescement de la jeune femme la mère de Damien s'avança vers elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle l'avait toujours considérée comme une deuxième fille et cela la faisait souffrir de la voir si malheureuse.

« - Oh, ma chérie ! Mais c'est ridicule voyons ! Tu n'aurais rien put faire pour empêcher cette tragédie. Ce n'est pas ta faute et nous ne t'en avons jamais voulut.

- C'est vrai, demanda la voix étouffée de Kate d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

- Mais bien sûr. La seule qui te blâme ici c'est toi-même. »

Kate ne répondit pas mais serra un peu plus fort la femme dans ses bras. Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle mais se recula tout de même quelques minutes plus tard. La mère de Damien lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle prit avec un petit sourire.

« - Bien, s'exclama la mère de Damien d'une fois forte. Nous vous invitons tous au bar pour venir fêter cette soirée. »

Des cris de joies se firent entendre et Kate se laissa entrainer par la foule un peu groggy par toutes les émotions qu'elle avait expérimenté en une seule soirée. Hope la rejoint et la prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de l'accompagner en lui tenant la main, lui montrant ainsi sa reconnaissance. Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, le groupe de personne qui l'avait accueillit avec Alice et Wade à leur sortie de scène se retrouva donc au bar Manson's qui était tenu par les parents de Damien et exceptionnellement fermé pour la soirée. Alice vint lui amener un verre de champagne qu'elle refusa au profit d'un verre de limonade pour soigner sa gorge. Kate alla s'installer sur un tabouret dans un coin de la salle pour siroter son verre. Elle aurait aimé discuter un peu avec le Docteur car elle savait qu'il n'allait plus tarder à partir. Elle le chercha des yeux mais fut incapable de le trouver. Elle se releva donc et parcourut la salle jusqu'à trouver sa mère qui discutait avec la mère d'Alice.

« - Maman, tu n'aurais pas vu le Docteur par hasard, lui demanda-t-elle après avoir salué son interlocutrice.

- Oh si ! Il est parti. Il m'a dit de te donner ceci cependant, répondit sa mère en lui tendant un bout de papier. »

Kate la regarda bouche bée en prenant la feuille. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était parti sans lui dire au revoir. Elle s'éloigna de sa mère et se dirigea vers l'issue de secours pour aller prendre un peu l'air et s'éloigner de la musique qui avait été allumée dans la salle. La fatigue accumulée commençait à se faire sentir et elle s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier en se passant la main sur le cou. Elle posa son verre et déplia la note donnée par sa mère. Elle y découvrit un texte accompagné d'un numéro de téléphone écrit d'une écriture légère aux courbes bien rondes.

_Chère Kate,_

_Désolée de m'en aller ainsi mais je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Je suis convaincu que tout ira pour le mieux pour vous. Prenez soin de vous et de vos amis. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, contactez le docteur Martha Jones, c'est une amie et elle saura vous aider._

_Amicalement,_

_Le Docteur._

_P.S. : Gardez la bague même si je sais qu'elle ne vous sera plus utile un jour._

Kate sourit tristement. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir assez remercié le Seigneur du Temps pour son aide. Sans lui, elle serait morte avec Sam et n'aurait jamais retrouvé ses amis. Elle replia le mot et le glissa dans sa poche. Elle jouait distraitement avec la bague que le Docteur lui avait donné en repensant à la jeune médecin lorsque Wade la trouva.

« - Tu as l'air épuisée, lui dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Nan ça va, mentit Kate en se frottant cependant les yeux.

- Menteuse. »

Kate lui tira effrontément la langue et il lui répondit par la pareille.

« - Nouvelle bague, remarqua-t-il en désignant le bijou avec lequel elle jouait toujours d'un signe de la tête.

- Mmm ? Oh… Oui ! C'est… Un… Heu… Cadeau du Docteur, répondit-elle évasivement.

- Plutôt beau cadeau pour quelqu'un qui te connais depuis un an…

- Jaloux, questionna Kate malicieusement.

- Pas du tout, bafouilla Wade en rougissant.

- Menteur ! »

Kate se mit à rire face à l'embarras de son ami qui observait ses lacets. Il finit par rire lui aussi en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour dissiper sa gêne. Lorsque Kate eu enfin retrouvé son souffle elle frissonna légèrement, la chaire de poule apparaissant sur ses bras. L'air s'était rafraichit et, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de projecteurs pour maintenir une température élevée, son T-shirt n'était plus suffisant pour lui tenir chaud. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir emmené sa veste mais n'avait aucune envie de retourner à l'intérieur. Wade le remarqua et enleva sa veste pour la mettre sur ses épaules. Elle voulut résister mais il l'attira contre lui et l'emprisonna de ses bras. Elle se laissa donc faire et ferma les yeux, appréciant le bien-être qu'elle ressentait en cet instant à sentir la chaleur de son ami l'entourer. Ils restèrent ensuite assis silencieusement à se balancer doucement au rythme de la musique qui leur parvenait des portes de l'issue de secours derrière eux. Kate était en train de se laisser aller à se détendre, bercée par la musique et Wade lorsque sa tête fut traversée par une douleur intense, pire que tout ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Elle s'écarta précipitamment du jeune homme et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Elle gémit et appuya sa tête contre ses genoux tentant, sans y parvenir, de calmer la douleur qui battait dans sa tête au rythme de ses battements cardiaques.

« - Kate, s'exclama Wade d'une voix inquiète en se levant pour venir se mettre devant elle, la prenant par les épaules. Kate ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Ma tête, parvint laborieusement à prononcer la jeune femme. J'ai mal.

- Ne bouges pas, je vais aller chercher de l'aide.

- Non, dit-elle en lui agrippant le bras faiblement pour l'empêcher de bouger. S'il-te-plait… C'est normal… Il faut juste que je rentre à la maison. »

Elle se leva, ayant compris que cette douleur venait essentiellement du fait qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres d'une foule et que le seul moyen d'aller mieux pour elle était de s'en éloigner le plus vite possible. Elle tenta de faire quelques pas mais dut se retenir à la barrière lorsqu'un vertige accompagné d'une nouvelle vague de douleur l'attaqua. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois et Wade la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« - Kate mais enfin tu es folle, tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ça. Il te faut un médecin.

- Non !... Wade, s'il te plait, il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est rentrer à la maison… Wade, le supplia-t-elle alors qu'il semblait hésiter, fait moi confiance et promet moi de ne pas appeler de médecin.

- D'accord, répondit-il à contre cœur se passant une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux les faisant se dresser sur sa tête. Mais je t'accompagne. »

Kate n'eu pas le courage de le contredire alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur la frappa, plus forte que la précédente. Elle n'était d'un coup plus aussi sûre que cette douleur était dû à la répression de sa télépathie par la bague mais son cerveau refusait de fonctionner assez bien pour chercher une explication maintenant. Sans le remarquer elle était tombée à genoux et Wade l'avait accompagné la serrant contre lui.

« - Il faut que je m'en aille, murmura Kate faiblement.

- D'accord… D'accord… Je vais te porter ça te va ?

- Non… Non, tenta de protester la jeune femme, je vais y arriver.

- Pas question… Aller laisses moi faire. »

Kate n'eu d'autre choix que d'abdiquer face à la persévérance de son ami. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva facilement ce qui lui prouva une fois de plus qu'elle avait maigrit depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et ferma les yeux en gémissant. Elle enfuit la tête contre son épaule pendant que Wade lui murmura des mots d'encouragement à voix basse. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son amie mais il lui avait fait une promesse et il comptait la tenir, du moins, pour le moment. Kate tremblait violement dans ses bras et il se demanda si c'était à cause de la température ou d'autre chose. Tant bien que mal il arriva à rejoindre la maison de la jeune femme. Il la déposa doucement à terre où elle se recroquevilla en gémissant puis chercha la clé de secours qu'il savait cachée dans un pot de fleur à proximité. Une fois la porte ouverte, il récupéra son amie et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre après avoir refermé la porte d'un coup de pied. Arrivé là bas il la déposa doucement sur son lit puis lui caressa un petit moment les cheveux. Il voulut se lever pour la laisser se reposer mais elle l'attrapa par le bras. Il se tourna vers elle, le regard interrogateur et remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, le front plissé et perlé de sueur.

« - Tu veux bien rester, lui demanda-t-elle presque timidement de sa vois faible et rauque en lui serrant un peu plus fort la main. S'il-te-plait. »

L'espace d'un moment il fut tenté de refuser. Tenté d'aller plutôt appeler un médecin et la mère de la jeune femme et tant pis si à son réveil elle lui en voudrait.

« - Wade, s'il-te-plait, j'ai besoin de toi, admit-elle dans un murmure en faisant un effort pour ouvrir les yeux et le regarder. »

Il soutint son regard et, au vu de son regard voilé par la douleur, abdiqua. Mettant de côté ses réticences il s'assit sur le lit de Kate, enleva ses chaussures et vint s'allonger près de son amie. A sa surprise, celle-ci se pelotonna immédiatement contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras. Elle referma les yeux en lui soufflant un remerciement et en posant sa tête sur son torse. Quelques minutes plus tard sa respiration était devenue calme et régulière et Wade compris qu'elle s'était endormie. Il ne bougea pas et se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux de son amie, appréciant de la sentir ainsi serrée contre lui. Il laissa son esprit divaguer doucement tout en continuant à jouer distraitement avec les cheveux de Kate. Il se demanda d'abord une nouvelle fois s'il ne devrait pas aller chercher un médecin pendant qu'elle était inconsciente mais se décida finalement à attendre son réveil. Il remarqua que Kate tremblait toujours et réussi à attraper une couverture qu'il jeta sur eux. Son esprit le ramena ensuite à sa première rencontre avec la jeune femme serrée contre lui. Il se souvint qu'il avait eu la malchance d'interrompre une des répétitions du groupe qu'elle avait formé avec Alice et son cousin et elle avait été à deux doigts de le jeter dehors avant que Damien ne lui annonce son identité. Il eut un sourire en se souvenant de ses excuses confuses pour avoir été si agressive. Il avait tout de suite compris pourquoi Damien appréciait tant la jeune femme. Sous son côté parfois froid et distant il savait que se cachait une jeune femme courageuse, forte et prête à tout pour les gens qu'elle aimait et pour montrer aux autres ce dont elle était capable. Il n'avait appris que beaucoup plus tard qu'elle avait fondé le groupe contre l'accord de ses parents et qu'elle s'était battue avec eux pour qu'il la laisse répéter et que, quand il l'avait rencontrée, elle menait de front des études brillantes et le groupe alors qu'elle ne jouait pas de la guitare depuis beaucoup plus d'un an. Malgré des débuts difficiles, ils étaient devenus amis et il lui avait appris quelques trucs techniques qui lui avaient permis d'améliorer son jeu les quelques fois où il était venu en Angleterre. Ils avaient également entretenus une correspondance par mail sporadique. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Tom. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même après avoir commencé sa relation avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende finalement compte qu'il voulait contrôler sa vie et qu'elle le laisse tomber. Avec les conséquences qu'ils connaissaient tous, la mort de Damien. Et depuis, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelles jusqu'au jour précédent. Il soupira et préféra se souvenir de Kate telle qu'il l'avait connue il y a quelques années. Il voulait l'aider à redevenir cette jeune femme heureuse de vivre mais il savait qu'elle était bien trop fière et indépendante pour se laisser aider aussi facilement. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter à son tour par le sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, la mère de Kate ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa fille et trouva le couple enlacé et endormis. Elle resta un moment à les regarder, un sourire sur les lèvres, heureuse de voir sa fille enfin paisiblement endormie et réconciliée avec ses amis à défaut d'elle-même. Elle soupçonnait que l'apparition de Wade n'était pas étrangère à cette évolution. Il avait toujours eu ce drôle d'effet sur elle et la mère de Kate pensait fortement que sa fille était amoureuse du jeune homme même si elle refusait farouchement de se l'avouer. Wade semblait également avoir une certaine affection pour la jeune femme mais sa mère n'avait pas passé suffisamment de temps avec lui pour pouvoir en jurer. Elle devait cependant admettre qu'ils formeraient un très beau couple à les voir ainsi assoupis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle décida qu'elle s'était assez mêlée de la vie privée de sa fille pour le moment et d'aller se coucher. Elle referma donc silencieusement la porte et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre à coucher, se réjouissant de pouvoir enfin retrouver son lit. Elle n'avait décidément plus l'habitude de se coucher à 2h du matin et, l'alcool aidant, elle se sentait prête à s'endormir sur place.

Kate s'était réveillée au faible son de la porte de sa chambre qui se refermait. L'espace d'un instant elle se sentit désorientée et crut qu'elle se trouvait avec Tom. Elle ouvrit les yeux, légèrement paniquée et vit le visage endormi de Wade. Relâchant son souffle, elle reposa sa tête contre le torse de son ami qui, dans son sommeil marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas avant de la serrer un peu plus fort. Elle referma les yeux, appréciant la sensation, et essaya de se souvenir de la suite d'évènements qui l'avait conduite dans sa chambre. Elle se souvenait de la lettre du Docteur et que Wade était venu la rejoindre un peu plus tard. Pour la suite, c'était un peu brumeux. Elle se souvenait vaguement de la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée et était soulagée qu'elle ai enfin diminuée au point de n'être qu'un petit mal de tête sans importance. Elle se souvenait aussi que Wade lui avait été d'une grande aide, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'en était servie comme d'une bouée qui l'avait empêché de se laisser simplement sombrer dans la douleur. Elle lui en était immensément reconnaissante même si elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais lui expliquer les raisons de cette attaque soudaine. Elle soupira. Elle savait déjà qu'à son réveil son ami ne la lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses. Une partie d'elle-même souhaitait profondément lui révéler la vérité mais l'autre avait une peur bleue qu'il parte en courant. Elle se rendit compte que peut-être qu'il lui avait plus manqué qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer et cela la perturbait au plus haut point. Elle comprit cependant que ses inquiétudes devraient attendre le lendemain car elle ne pourrait rien y changer maintenant. Elle se força donc à se détendre et se laissa bercer vers le sommeil par les battements du cœur de Wade qu'elle entendait au travers sa chemise.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à nouveau de longues heures plus tard elle se sentit plus reposée et détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été durant des mois. Elle se rendit compte avec plaisir qu'elle avait passé une nuit complète sans rêves ni cauchemars. Un petit miracle qui amena un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se rendit également compte qu'elle était seule dans son lit et ouvrit un œil qu'elle referma immédiatement à cause de la clarté environnante. Elle grogna légèrement, se frotta les yeux et refit une tentative. Après quelques secondes, elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux et se releva doucement. Se passant la main de ses cheveux pour en enlever les nœuds, elle chercha Wade du regard. Inquiète, elle essaya de l'appeler et il apparut sur le pas de la porte de sa salle de bain, l'air parfaitement réveillé et bien coiffé.

« - Bonjour, lui dit-il avec son habituel accent américain. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, répondit Kate, la voix toujours un peu rocailleuse, avec un sourire en s'étirant. Et toi ?

- Pas trop mal... Comment ça va, demanda-t-il d'un ton qui laissait transparaitre que ce n'était pas qu'une question de politesse et qu'il voulait une vraie réponse franche et honnête.

- Ca va bien Wade. Je t'assure, lui assura-t-elle en espérant que cela suffirait à le décourager de tout interrogatoire poussé. Je suis désolée si je t'ai effrayé hier.

- Effrayé ? C'est un euphémisme ! J'ai bien crut que tu allais mourir oui ! »

Kate baissa la tête d'un air coupable. Elle ne pensait pas que cela avait été à ce point là. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable de se contrôler suffisamment longtemps pour lui éviter d'être impliqué. Elle aurait dû s'éclipser dès la fin du concert pour éviter les problèmes. Mais ce qui était fait était fait et elle devait maintenant en assumer les conséquences et tenter de se faire pardonner par Wade sans lui révéler son secret et sans finir à l'hôpital pour des examens.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta Kate. Tu n'étais pas censé assister à ça… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Kate ? Est-ce que tu es malade ou quelque chose comme ça ? Peut-être qu'on devrait aller voir un médecin pour éviter que ça ne recommence…

- Non Wade ! Je vais bien, je t'assure. Ce n'est pas la première fois, s'interrompit Kate se mordant la lèvre inférieure en se rendant compte de son erreur.

- Tu veux dire que ce genre de chose t'est déjà arrivé dans le passé, s'exclama le jeune homme d'une voix forte.

- Pas si fort voyons !

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, reprit Wade plus discrètement.

- En quelque sorte, soupira Kate après longue réflexion. Mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter.

- Est-ce que tu t'entends Kate, s'énerva Wade qui en avait assez que son amie tourne autour du pot. Je te vois souffrir et je devrais oublier ça et ne pas m'inquiéter ? Et je ne parle pas que de moi là. Alice s'inquiète depuis des mois et toi tu l'ignores tout simplement. Tu ne peux pas nous demander de te comprendre sans nous inquiéter pendant que toi tu ne nous dit rien ! On a l'impression que tu n'en as rien à faire de nous, expliqua-t-il en levant une main pour faire taire toute protestation de la part de son amie. Alice ne te dit rien parce qu'elle veut te ménager parce qu'elle est passée par la même chose que toi et qu'elle sait combien c'est dur mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps avant qu'elle te laisse tomber. Meilleure amie ou pas.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas déjà Wade, s'énerva Kate à son tour face aux remarques de son ami. Je sais très bien que je ne mérite pas votre attention…

- Ce n'est pas…

- Arrête tout de suite Wade et laisses moi finir ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécut ces derniers temps ! Tout ce que j'essaye de faire c'est de vous protéger !

- Et si on ne veut pas être protégés ? Tu y as pensé à ça ? Tu ne peux pas décider à notre place Kate.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrives Kate… S'il-te-plait. »

Durant leur conversation ils s'étaient levés pour calmer leur énervement respectif et à présent Kate se rassit. Si seulement elle pouvait lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire la vérité même si elle le voulait. Elle soupira et se passa une main sur la nuque en baissant la tête. Elle sentit Wade se rapprocher et s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il lui prit doucement la main qui était restée sur ses genoux et la serra. Le silence s'étira de longues minutes avant que Wade ne reprenne la parole d'une voix plus calme :

« - Kate, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme, mais…

- Pas de mais. Si tu me fais confiance alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne me dises pas ce qui t'arrives. Je veux juste t'aider.

- J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple Wade. J'aimerais vraiment… mais je sais que même si je te dirais la vérité tu ne me croirais pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas te croire.

- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant Wade. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre toi aussi, finit-elle en baissant la voix. »

Wade observa le profil de son amie en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. Jamais il n'avait vu Kate aussi peu sûre d'elle-même et il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Cela lui donnait encore plus envie de savoir ce qu'elle lui cachait mais il savait que ce ne serait pas facile de la faire parler. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de fille à parler de ses problèmes et de ses sentiments facilement. Il la força doucement à le regarder dans les yeux et y vit le débat qui faisait rage en elle.

« - Kate, je te promet que tu ne me perdras jamais. Aller dis moi ce qui t'arrives.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille sans cela, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-elle après une longue hésitation.

- Tu sais bien que non. Je fais ça pour ton bien, je veux t'aider.

- Très bien, alors je te demanderais juste une chose. Même si tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que je vais te dire, n'en parle à personne, ni à Alice, ni à ma mère, ni à personne. Promet le moi.

- Enfin, c'est ridicule, dit Wade en secouant la tête.

- Wade, prononça-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- Très bien, promis. »

Kate hocha la tête et se leva. Elle cherchait un bon moyen de commencer mais tout ce qui lui venait en tête lui semblait inapproprié. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire directement « je suis une télépathe. ». Elle se mit donc à traverser la pièce de long en large sous le regard de son ami dans l'espoir de réunir assez de courage pour commencer.

« - Kate ? »

L'interpellée soupira et s'adossa à sa fenêtre face à son ami. Elle prit cependant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard et observa son tapis.

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer…

- Tu pourrais commencer par m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier soir, suggéra Wade.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça… Très bien… Je vais commencer par le commencement… J'ai mentit quand j'ai dit que j'étais en voyage avec le Docteur pendant 18 mois.

- D'accord, dit le jeune homme doucement après un moment d'étonnement. Et où avais tu disparue alors ?

- J'étais près de Cardiff. Dans un institut de recherche sur les technologies aliens… J'étais en quelque sorte une de leur… Hum… Rat de laboratoire, finit-elle alors que son ami la dévisageait d'un air interrogateur.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Je les ai laissé faire sur moi certaines de leurs expériences.

- Des expériences ? Quoi comme genre d'expériences ?

- Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais… Ils ont fait quelque chose à mon cerveau et depuis, répondit-elle avant de s'interrompre, la gorge nouée.

- Oui, dit Wade pour l'encourager.

- Je suis… En quelque sorte… Une télépathe…

- Quoi, s'exclama Wade. Une télépathe ? Mais… C'est de la science-fiction… Ca n'existe pas en réalité… »

Kate releva la tête et croisa le regard de son ami, un sourcil arqué. Elle s'était attendue à ce genre de réaction mais cela lui fit quand même de la peine. Elle décida qu'il fallait donc qu'elle lui prouve ses affirmations pour qu'il la croie.

« - Tu veux une preuve, demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement irrité. Suis-moi. »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et traversa la pièce pour aller récupérer sa veste puis s'arrêta près de Wade qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Il se leva à son tour et la suivit. Ils sortirent discrètement de la maison puis Kate mena Wade à travers les rues de Southend-On-See. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide et déterminé et le jeune homme avait presque du mal à la suivre. Il essaya de la ralentir mais en vain et il se contenta donc de la suivre en silence en se demandant si elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils étaient arrivés au Château d'Eau. Kate en ouvrit la porte et laissa Wade pénétrer à l'intérieur.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, demanda Wade, curieux.

- Je vais te prouver que la télépathie ce n'est pas de la science fiction. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire en pleine ville. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je contrôle assez bien… voire pas du tout d'ailleurs, expliqua Kate. »

Wade l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, une main dans les cheveux, un peu perdu. Kate prit une grande inspiration et enleva la bague que le Docteur lui avait offerte. Son cerveau fut envahit d'un léger murmure ainsi que des pensées confuses du jeune homme en face d'elle et son mal de tête reprit du poil de la bête. Ce n'était cependant pas aussi grave que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue et elle laissa échapper un souffle qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir retenu. Wade l'observait toujours et elle sut qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait et qu'il voulait des réponses.

« - Penses à une chiffre entre un et un milliard, lui ordonna-t-elle. »

Wade lui lança un regard interrogateur mais s'exécuta et elle lui répéta le chiffre. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et Kate faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop y faire attention. Il pensa à un autre chiffre et elle lui répéta une fois de plus. Elle ne quittait pas ses yeux et au bout de cinq chiffres différents elle vit aussi bien que sentit qu'il la croyait totalement. Il se rendit cependant aussi compte de tout ce que sa télépathie impliquait et Kate préféra remettre la bague et s'éloigner de son ami en baissant la tête.

« - Je comprendrais très bien si tu ne veux plus me voir et je ne t'en voudrais pas. Si tu pouvais juste ne rien dire à ma mère et à Alice, dit-elle silencieusement en quittant la pièce pour monter sur le toit. »

Wade resta ébahi dans la pièce. Sa main trouva ses cheveux une nouvelle fois et il se frotta le haut du crane en laissant échapper un « waou » silencieux. C'était donc ça le grand secret de son amie. Il devait avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à ça mais avec les évènements récents impliquant des aliens il n'aurait pas dut être aussi surpris. Il se rendit soudain compte que Kate avait sans doute mal interprété son silence et qu'elle a sans doute dut se persuader qu'il ne voulait plus la voir maintenant qu'il savait la vérité. Il se précipita donc vers l'escalier et monta rejoindre la jeune femme. Il la trouva assise les jambes pendant dans le vide, les épaules tremblant légèrement. Il se rapprocha et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait silencieusement, des larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux clos. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'attira contre lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise et se laissa aller contre lui, enfouissant sa tête contre son torse. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la réconforter.

« - Permet moi de te dire que pour une télépathe tu n'es pas une très bonne psychologue, plaisanta-t-il ce qui lui valut un petit rire de Kate.

- Je ne voulais pas violer ton intimité alors je n'ai pas lut tes pensées Wade.

- Comment ? Je croyais que tu ne contrôlais pas…

- La bague du Docteur, expliqua-t-elle en levant la main. Elle agit en quelque sorte comme un inhibiteur de télépathie. Lorsque je la porte, je ne perçois plus aucune pensée.

- Wow… Pratique on dirait.

- Très, confirma Kate en se desserrant de son étreinte et en l'observant dans les yeux. Aller, pose tes questions, tu en meurs d'envie et pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour le savoir.

- D'accord, dit Wade en cherchant quelle question poser parmi le millier qui lui venait à l'esprit. Pourquoi as-tu tellement insisté pour que je ne dise rien à ta mère et à Alice ?

- Parce qu'elles ne sont pas au courant et que je veux que ça reste comme ça.

- C'est ridicule enfin, s'exclama le jeune homme incrédule. Comment peux-tu leur cacher quelque chose comme… Ca ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Tu sais comment elles sont. Elles croiraient juste que je suis devenue folle et m'enverraient en hôpital psychiatrique. Et je ne veux pas les inquiéter pour si peu.

- Hum d'après ce que j'ai vu il y aurait de quoi s'inquiéter pourtant… Tu m'expliques ce qui c'est passé hier soir ?

- Je m'y attendais à celle-ci, répondit Kate en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son ami, les yeux fixés sur le paysage alors qu'elle réfléchissait à sa réponse. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris moi-même mais je vais essayer de t'expliquer. Avant d'avoir la bague du Docteur, je n'aurais même pas put m'approcher du Parc hier parce que, plus il y a de personnes autour de moi, plus j'entends de pensées et moins j'arrive à savoir lesquelles sont mes pensées. Dans le laboratoire de Cardiff nous avons souvent essayé de tester cette limite et en général ça ne se finissait pas très bien pour moi… La plupart du temps je finissais un petit laps de temps dans le coma… Avec la bague cependant je n'entends plus consciemment les pensées, je ne les « décode » plus si tu préfères, mais ça ne veux pas dire que mon cerveau ne les perçoit pas. Le Docteur a donc fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour que je ne ressente aucun symptôme physique et je crois que ça n'as juste pas duré assez longtemps. Si j'étais rentrée plus tôt je n'aurais sans doute pas fait de crise comme ça. J'aurais peut-être juste conservé le mal de tête que j'avais avant de monter sur scène…

- Tu veux dire que tu savais que ça allait t'arriver, demanda Wade de plus en plus incrédule, que tu souffrais déjà avant ?

- Je me doutais que c'était une possibilité, répondit honnêtement Kate. Et oui, j'avais déjà mal à la tête avant d'entrer sur scène. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'aurait arrêté.

- C'est vrai que j'ai entendu des histoires d'une jeune guitariste qui était restée sur scène alors même qu'elle se vidait de son sang après s'être ouvert l'avant bras avec une corde cassée juste pour prouver aux gens qu'elle pouvait gagner un concours, acquiesça le jeune homme en se souvenant des mails qu'il échangeait avec Damien dans lesquels celui-ci lui racontait que lorsque la jeune femme avec décidé quelque chose rien ne l'arrêtait.

- Tu as entendu parler de ça ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu crois vraiment que Damien ne me disait rien ou quoi ? Il m'a raconté toutes vos aventures, photos et vidéos à l'appuie, annonça Wade en souriant face à l'air choqué de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- Je n'y crois pas qu'il ai osé faire ça !

- Et pourtant si, confirma Wade. Bon, je n'en ai pas finit de mes questions, n'essaye pas de me faire changer de sujet, tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi vite Mademoiselle Delorro.

- Je m'en doutais figures toi. Je t'écoute.

- Alors, si tu n'as pas voyagé avec le Docteur, commença le jeune homme après réflexion, comment l'as-tu rencontré ? »

Wade remarqua immédiatement le changement d'attitude de son amie. Il la sentit se tendre et cela l'inquiéta. Il la serra un peu plus contre elle et elle ferma les yeux une minute en respirant profondément.

« - Kate, l'interrogea-t-il alors que le silence se prolongeait, ça va ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en hochant la tête, j'ai juste besoin d'une minute.

- D'accord.

- Ok… Hum… J'ai rencontré le Docteur le jour où je suis revenue… A l'Institut… Ils ont eu un… Un problème avec une autre de leurs expériences et… Ca a mal tourné… Il… Il m'a sauvé alors que… Que… »

Elle s'interrompit, la gorge nouée en revoyant les évènements de ce jour là. Elle revoyait Sam allongée par terre dans une mare de sang. Elle frissonna violement et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

« - Ils sont tous morts, prononça Kate d'une voix tremblante. Le Docteur a été obligé de faire exploser l'Institut mais tous ceux qui y travaillaient étaient morts avant… Je… Je les ai sentis mourir… Et je n'ai rien put faire…

- Oh, Kate, je suis désolé, dit Wade en la prenant dans ses bras et en la serrant fortement. »

La jeune femme se laissa aller contre son ami en pleurant une nouvelle fois. Les souvenirs de cette journée funeste ancrés dans son esprit. Elle aurait tellement voulut pouvoir faire quelque chose, voulut empêcher Sam de mourir. Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant de réussir à se calmer et elle se sentit terriblement gênée de laisser ses émotions la contrôler ainsi en face de son ami.

« - Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, relâchant Wade en rougissant. Je ne voulais pas… Me mettre à pleurer comme ça… Je me sens vraiment idiote.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu en as aussi le droit, comme tout le monde. Et moi, je suis là pour te consoler… Aller, revient par là, lui dit-il en l'attirant à nouveau contre lui bien décidé à lui prouver qu'il allait l'aider à lutter contre ses démons et que de pleurer ne montrait pas sa faiblesse mais plutôt sa capacité à s'émouvoir du sort des autres.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, demanda-t-elle doucement en fermant les yeux alors qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux.

- Pas grand-chose j'ai l'impression, plaisanta Wade. »

Kate n'eut pas l'envie de le contredire et se laissa plutôt aller contre son ami. D'une certaine façon elle se sentait libérée d'un poids maintenant qu'elle savait que quelqu'un connaissait son don. Elle lui faisait confiance pour garder le secret et l'aider dans la mesure du possible. Elle se rendit cependant compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas le garder éternellement avec elle et que, par conséquent, il fallait qu'elle arrive à ne pas trop se reposer sur lui, même si cela allait être dur. La jeune femme se demanda depuis quand elle était devenue si dépendante de son ami. Ils avaient certes toujours été d'excellents amis et avaient été très complices. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se mette à sortir avec Tom. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout apprécié leur relation voyant en Wade un rival alors que Kate, elle, ne voyait en lui qu'un ami. Elle avait cependant préféré s'éloigner de Wade pour éviter les problèmes mais elle se rendait à présent compte que cela avait sans doute été une des erreurs qui avaient mené au meurtre de Damien. Peut-être que si à l'époque elle s'était rendue compte que Tom cherchait déjà à diriger sa vie et qu'elle l'avait quitté il n'aurait pas réagit si violemment en voulant la tuer. Et ainsi Damien n'aurait pas été forcé de perdre sa vie pour la protéger. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable et de se demander, toujours encore, pourquoi Alice et, plus récemment, Wade lui avaient pardonné et pourquoi ils étaient si enclin à l'aider et à être là pour elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter des amis comme toi et Alice, demanda Kate à voix haute, surprenant ainsi Wade qui avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier le soleil qui réchauffait l'atmosphère.

- Je ne comprends pas, bredouilla-t-il en l'observant.

- J'ai été si froide envers vous. Je vous ai ignoré, vous ai mentit. Mes choix ont entrainés la mort de Damien et ensuite je vous ai abandonné, j'ai fuit… J'ai même été jusqu'à consciemment effacer ma mémoire sans penser une seule seconde à vous et à vos sentiments et pourtant vous êtes toujours là à me soutenir. Vous auriez dût me laisser tomber depuis longtemps…

- Ne dit pas des choses pareilles voyons, répondit Wade après un silence choqué. Kate, tu as énormément souffert et, même si j'admets volontiers que parfois ton attitude peux nous énerver Alice et moi, on sait tous les deux que c'est juste ta manière de te protéger tout comme nous, nous sommes consacrés à nos études. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable et que tu comprennes que tu n'aurais rien put faire pour l'empêcher. Si ça n'avait pas été Tom, ça aurait put être n'importe quel fou. C'est juste le destin, aussi triste que ça puisse être à dire.

- Ce n'est pas juste, lui dit Kate doucement.

- Je sais, mais c'est la vie. »

Le silence retomba et ni Kate, ni Wade ne firent quelque chose pour le rompre. Chacun perdu dans ses propres pensés. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps serrés l'un contre l'autre juste à apprécier d'être ensemble. Parfois la discussion reprenait quand leur esprit avait dérivé sur un souvenir commun et ils se mettaient à rire de bon cœur. Ils étaient en train de reparler d'un des concerts qu'ils avaient fait ensemble avec Alice et Damien pendant l'été que Wade avait passé en Angleterre lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un monter sur le toit. Ils se retournèrent de concert pour découvrir une Alice qui les regardait d'un air suspicieux. Se rendant compte de leur position ils s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre et se levèrent en rougissant légèrement.

« - Alice ! Salut, lui dit Kate en souriant pour masquer sa gêne.

- Salut, lui répondit son amie doucement, son regard passant de la jeune femme à Wade, qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

- Oh… On… discutait du bon vieux temps, dit Kate.

- Je vois… On ne vous a pas beaucoup vu hier soir, avança Alice d'un air malicieux.

- Oui… Kate était fatiguée alors je l'ai reconduite chez elle, expliqua Wade dans une parfaite adaptation de la réalité.

- Oui et comme je ne voulais pas qu'il rentre seul alors qu'il était aussi fatigué je lui ai proposé de rester dormir chez moi, continua Kate.

- Ok, acquiesça Alice qui observait son amie d'un air étrange. J'étais venue ramener tes instruments Kate.

- Oh oui c'est vrai ! Je suis désolée je les ai complètement oublié hier soir. Tu as besoin d'aide pour ranger ?

- Pourquoi pas ! »

Kate hocha la tête et elle et Wade suivirent Alice en prenant soin de garder une distance respectable entre eux. Ils retournèrent donc tous les trois au Parc pour y ranger les vestiges du concert de la veille. Ce fut une journée agréable durant laquelle tous les trois bavardèrent légèrement tout en s'attachant au rangement de leurs affaires. Le soir venu, ils furent satisfaits d'avoir réussi à tout ranger et à restituer le Parc à son état originel. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller tous les trois boire un verre au bar Manson's pour se récompenser. Kate avait été un peu réticente au départ mais avait finit par accepter sous les efforts conjugués de Wade et d'Alice pour la convaincre de les accompagner. Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle dans un coin de la salle et Alice alla chercher leurs boissons. Wade en profita pour se rapprocher de Kate et lui dire :

« - Si jamais quelque chose ne vas pas tu n'auras qu'à me le dire et je trouverais une excuse pour Alice, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Merci.

- De rien, répondit Wade en reprenant sa place alors qu'Alice plaçait son verre devant lui.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous complotez quelque choses tous les deux, demanda la jeune brune.

- Parce que tu es bien trop suspicieuse, lui expliqua Kate en souriant.

- Très drôle Kate, vraiment. »

Kate se mit à rire devant l'air faussement boudeur de son amie. La soirée se déroula ainsi tranquillement parsemée de petites taquineries entre amis comme cela avait toujours été même avant la mort de Damien. Kate se surprit même plusieurs fois à sourire de bon cœur, heureuse de passer une soirée avec ses amis. Au fil de la soirée, son mal de tête qu'elle avait facilement oublié commençait à se faire sentir plus fortement et elle tentait de l'apaiser en se frottant discrètement les tempes. Pas assez discrètement puisque Wade le remarqua et proposa immédiatement de rentrer. En bon gentleman, il insista pour les raccompagner chacune chez elle et ils se retrouvèrent donc dans les rues endormies de Southend-On-See. Kate resta silencieuse pendant le trajet jusqu'à chez Alice et la salua rapidement. Wade la mena ensuite jusqu'à chez elle mais avant d'entrer ils s'assirent sur les marches menant à la porte d'entrée.

« - Ca va, lui demanda-t-il en passant son bras sur ses épaules.

- Ca peut aller, un peu mal à la tête… Mais j'ai passé une bonne journée, répondit Kate. Merci.

- De rien. »

Le jeune homme étouffa un bâillement et Kate se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'avait peut-être pas put beaucoup dormir à cause d'elle.

« - Oh zut, je suis désolée, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que tu étais fatigué.

- Pas grave, la rassura Wade. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je ne dors que quelques heures pendant une nuit. Et puis il fallait bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi.

- Bon, vous comptez rentrer un jour tous les deux, demanda la mère de Kate derrière eux sauvant ainsi sa fille d'un moment de gène. »

* * *

_Verdict ? Aimé ? Détesté ? Une petite review fait bien sûr toujours plaisir =D_


	11. Bridge Scene

_Bon eh bien, voilà, 10ème chapitre. Je vais le dédier à ma seule revieweuse du moment : SFGirl ! Merci pour ton soutient !_

_Pour l'explication du titre : c'est une chanson du groupe Archive pour la BO du Film Michel Vaillant. Je la trouve pleine d'émotion, comme ce que ressent Kate. _

_Plus que 3 chapitres avant la fin !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Bridge Scene**_

Trois semaines plus tard Kate se réveilla comme à son habitude aux aurores. Elle s'étira tout en restant couchée puis se dirigea vers son ordinateur qu'elle avait laissé allumé. Elle sourit en voyant qu'un mail de Wade l'attendait. Il avait dut lui envoyer avant d'aller se coucher. Elle l'ouvrit et se plongea dans sa lecture. Comme d'habitude il lui racontait ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée à la Juilliard School, une des plus prestigieuses écoles de musique classique du monde. Elle avait été vraiment fière et heureuse d'apprendre qu'il avait réussi à y entrer. Cela semblait bizarre à beaucoup de monde qu'un musicien puisse à la fois aimer le rock et la musique classique mais Kate elle trouvait que cette dualité faisait partie intégrante du charme de son ami. Il avait une culture musicale énorme et elle pouvait être sûre qu'en s'adressant à lui elle trouverait toujours réponse à n'importe quelle question d'ordre musicale. A côté de lui, elle faisait pâle figure et cela ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. Il lui demandait également de ses nouvelles. Il s'inquiétait pour elle et lui avait proposé de rester en Angleterre lors de son départ. Offre qu'elle s'était empressée de refuser malgré le fait qu'elle aurait vraiment appréciée avoir quelqu'un qui connaissait son secret pour la soutenir. Pour se laisser convaincre de repartir elle lui avait donc promis de lui écrire régulièrement des mails et de l'appeler au moindre problème. Chose qu'elle s'était bien entendu promis de ne pas faire. Elle décida de s'abstenir de rédiger une réponse à 5h du matin pour éviter d'inquiéter Wade et opta plutôt pour se préparer à sa nouvelle journée. Elle n'avait rien prévue de spécial et se décida à tester de nouveaux exercices de méditation dans le but de mieux contrôler sa télépathie. Pour cela elle profitait de l'absence de sa mère, partie en vacances en France chez sa tante, pour s'exercer chez elle plutôt que dans l'ancien Château d'Eau.

Elle prit tout d'abord sa douche puis se prépara un petit déjeuner léger qu'elle alla manger dans son jardin. Une fois assise elle se frotta doucement l'arrière de la tête. Depuis 3 semaines elle avait quasi-constamment une espèce de gêne dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Elle mettait cela sur le compte de la télépathie et de la bague du Docteur mais elle doutait doucement de sa théorie car aucun des exercices auxquels elle s'astreignait ne lui permettait d'éliminer cette sensation de malaise. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux, se pelotonnant dans son fauteuil de jardin, les mains serrées autour de son bol de café. Son sommeil s'était légèrement amélioré depuis le concert mais n'était toujours pas revenu proche de la normale et elle se sentait fatiguée. Certains jours elle souhaitait terriblement que Wade revienne car elle était persuadée qu'avec lui elle arriverait à dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Elle se ramenait cependant toujours à la raison en se rappelant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en lui disant de repartir car il avait une vie ailleurs et qu'elle n'avait absolument aucun droit de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Qui plus est, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être persuadée que s'il revenait il serait en danger. Alice n'avait eu de cesse de lui poser des questions sur sa relation avec le jeune homme après qu'ils aient passés les 4 jours qu'il était resté après le concert quasiment collés ensemble. Kate se contentait de répondre qu'ils étaient juste amis et qu'ils s'étaient contentés de rattraper le temps perdu. Alice ne semblait cependant pas la croire et persistait à vouloir lui faire avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de son ami. Kate sourit à cette pensée. Amoureuse. Elle n'avait même plus osé ne serait-ce que penser à ce mot après son histoire avec Tom et sa fin désastreuse.

Une fois son café avalé elle remonta dans sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit les jambes croisées et fit de son mieux pour se détendre. Elle prit soin de contrôler sa respiration et se laissa glisser dans une espèce de transe qui lui était maintenant familière et dans laquelle elle se sentait à l'aise et détendue. Elle perdit la notion du temps et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Revenant à la réalité elle se sentit un peu mal, sa tête la lançait douloureusement et un mauvais pressentiment lui nouait l'estomac. Elle se demanda qui pouvait venir sonner à sa porte à cette heure-ci et se pencha à sa fenêtre pour y apercevoir deux hommes en costume foncé qui attendaient dehors, un air sérieux sur le visage. Leur comportement attira l'attention de Kate et, suivant une intuition, elle enleva sa bague. Elle frissonna légèrement en réaction au retour des pensées de ses voisins dans son esprit. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réguler sa respiration et prendre le contrôle de sa tête. Elle détecta quasi-immédiatement les pensées des deux hommes. Elles lui semblèrent tout de suite suspectes. Contrairement aux autres personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées leurs pensées étaient étrangement silencieuses et centrées sur leur mission : la trouver et l'emmener dans un bâtiment gouvernemental. Une vague de peur s'insinua en elle. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à son ancienne vie de rat de laboratoire. S'intéressant un peu plus aux pensées des deux hommes elle se rendit cependant compte que ce n'était pas que pour cela qu'ils voulaient l'emmener. Il y avait une autre raison, plus importante mais qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, qui faisait qu'ils mettraient tous les moyens possible pour la ramener avec elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour éviter de paniquer et commença à agir avec méthode. Les deux hommes à l'extérieur se mirent à frapper à la porte en s'annonçant et Kate se félicita d'avoir fermé à clé. Elle sortit un sac à dos y rangea rapidement son ordinateur, deux-trois vêtements de rechange puis récupéra rapidement ses papiers et son téléphone portable. Au rez-de-chaussée, elle entendit la porte se faire défoncer à coup de pieds et sursauta. Sans perdre de temps elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et se glissa pas l'ouverture. Attrapant la gouttière elle se laissa doucement glisser au sol tout en suivant les pensées des deux agents. Une fois au sol elle se mit directement à courir en direction de la forêt qui longeait l'arrière de son jardin. Elle ne fut pourtant pas assez rapide car elle entendit derrière elle des coups de feu accompagnés des pensées rageuses des deux hommes en noir. Elle n'y fit pas attention et continua sa course en s'efforçant de lutter contre la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir.

Une fois qu'elle estima s'être suffisamment éloignée et qu'elle n'entendit plus les pensées de ses poursuivants, Kate prit son téléphone et appela Alice.

« - Allo, répondit son amie

- Alice, s'exclama Kate, essoufflée tout en continuant de marcher rapidement dans la forêt. Où est-tu ? Il faut que je te vois. Maintenant.

- Je suis au travail là Kate, je ne peux pas…

- C'est important Alice s'il-te-plait. Récupère tes affaires et viens me rejoindre au Château d'Eau. Et surtout ne rentre pas chez toi, ordonna la jeune femme d'un ton autoritaire.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?

- Alice !

- Bon, bon, d'accord, capitula Alice qui commençait à s'inquiéter, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Kate raccrocha, satisfaite puis éteint son téléphone et en enleva la batterie, empêchant ainsi un quelconque suivit GPS grâce auquel elle pourrait être retrouvée. Après quelques minutes de marche elle arriva au Château d'Eau et y entra pour attendre son amie. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à tenir en place et fit les cents pas dans la pièce tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Il était clair qu'elle ne pourrait pas retourner chez elle et, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dans les pensées de ses assaillants, il était exclut d'aller se cacher chez ses amis. Ils connaissaient tout de sa vie et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait dit à Alice de venir la rejoindre. Elle aussi devait se cacher un petit temps en attendant que Kate arrive à démêler les raisons qui avaient fait d'elle et de ses connaissances une cible et surtout qui en était responsable. Passant en revue ses possibilités, elle se souvint du mot du Docteur. Il lui avait donné le numéro d'une de ses amis qui pourrait l'aider lui avait-il dit. Peut-être que c'était sa chance. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour y trouver son porte-monnaie et y chercha le mot du Docteur qu'elle avait conservé précieusement. Elle le trouva et s'attela à mémoriser le numéro de téléphone inscrit dessus. Quelques minutes plus tard elle fut soulagée d'entendre les pensées d'Alice et dut s'empêcher de sortir l'accueillir. Elle sut immédiatement que son amie était irritée par son attitude et se prépara à affronter son amie. Celle-ci entra et referma la porte d'un petit claquement.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui te prends maintenant, demanda Alice sans même saluer Kate.

- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer tout de suite. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut que toi et moi nous quittions la ville.

- Et pour quelle bonne raison, questionna la jeune femme en se retenant de ne pas rire ?

- Parce qu'on est en danger. Et je suis désolée mais c'est de ma faute. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer les détails Alice, annonça Kate en réponse aux pensées de son amie qui s'apprêtait à protester, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance pour cette fois-ci. Je te jure qu'un jour je t'expliquerais tout mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Très bien… Qu'est-ce qu'on est censées faire alors ?

- Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre ma mère en France, je pense que vous devriez être en sécurité là bas…

- Et toi ?

- Moi je dois régler quelques problèmes ici, éluda Kate. Il me faudra surement un moyen de transport d'ailleurs… Tu as toujours la moto de Damien ?

- Heu… Oui, mais où comptes-tu aller avec ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… »

Kate sut qu'Alice n'était absolument pas convaincue par ses explications mais qu'elle la prenait suffisamment au sérieux pour faire ce qu'elle lui avait ordonné et elle en fut soulagée.

« - Il y a une chose que je ne comprends toujours pas Kate… Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas partir avec moi ?

- Alice, soupira la jeune femme en se retournant pour ramasser son sac, je te l'ai dit, j'ai encore quelques trucs à régler ici…

- Des trucs ? Quoi comme, commença Alice en lui attrapant le bras pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux avant de s'interrompre en remarquant que la manche de son amie était poisseuse et humide. Kate, ça va ? »

Kate se retourna en fronçant les sourcils en entendant l'intonation soudainement paniquée de son amie.

« - Bien sûr que ça va, répondit-elle sans comprendre pourquoi Alice la scrutait comme si elle s'attendait à la voir s'effondrer dans la minute. Quoi ?

- Tu saignes Kate, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix légèrement tremblante en lui montrant sa main couverte de sang écarlate.

- Oh, fut tout ce que la jeune télépathe trouva à dire en examinant le bras qu'Alice lui avait saisit. »

Etrangement, elle ne ressentait absolument aucune douleur ni engourdissement et elle en déduit que l'adrénaline faisait une nouvelle fois des merveilles sur les signaux de douleurs qui auraient dût envahir son cerveau. Celui-ci prit cependant un malin plaisir à la ramener quelques années plutôt pendant un concert durant lequel une des cordes de sa guitare lui avait entaillé le bras en cassant. Ils avaient appris un peu plus tard que cela avait été l'œuvre de Tom qui avait voulut saboter leur participation à un festival pour jeunes groupes prometteurs. Durant cet incident elle n'avait ressenti aucune douleur et avait continué de jouer comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce que la perte de sang lui fasse perdre connaissance. Au grand dam d'Alice et Damien. Alors que Kate se perdit dans ses souvenirs, Alice, elle, retrouva son bon sens et s'activa à débarrasser son amie de sa veste pour trouver l'origine du saignement. Elle découvrit rapidement sur son bras droit une blessure assez profonde qui laissait échapper un faible mais constant flux de sang. Alice soupira en secouant la tête, se demandant ce que son amie avait encore fait pour se blesser. Voyant celle-ci toujours dans le vague, elle prit le partie de bander la blessure d'abord et de poser les questions ensuite. Kate ne broncha pas quand Alice détacha son écharpe et lui noua autour du bras en serrant le plus fortement possible. La jeune femme se demandait quand et comment elle avait put être blessée alors qu'elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

« - Et voilà, s'exclama Alice d'une voix forte pour tirer son amie de ses pensées. Ca devrait réduire le saignement jusqu'à ce que tu ailles à l'hôpital.

- Hors de question, l'interrompit immédiatement Kate. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital pour une petite coupure comme ça et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- C'est de la folie ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois…

- C'était différent…

- Non, c'était exactement pareil et tu as toujours une mauvaise coagulation.

- Oh arrête Alice. Je vais très bien, mentit Kate. Et puis tu m'as fait un bandage. Ca suffira. Maintenant assez discuté, il faut s'en aller. »

Alice voulut répliquer mais Kate avait déjà remis sa veste et attrapé la lanière de son sac à dos et s'apprêtait à sortir. Kate savait que son amie n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir, ses pensées inquiètes volant dans son cerveau. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas se laisser distraire. Elle avait la terrible intuition que quelque chose de grave se préparait et elle ne pouvait empêcher le sentiment d'urgence qu'elle ressentait. Elle comptait donc partir sans laisser le temps à son amie d'argumenter. Mais, alors qu'elle allait se mettre à courir, elle se rendit soudain compte que peut-être que ce moment était la dernière fois où elle verrait sa meilleure amie. Inconsciemment, elle pressentait que ce qu'elle allait vivre dans les prochains jours pourrait la mener à sa mort. Une vague d'appréhension la saisit et elle sentit ses entrailles se contracter. Elle se retourna vers Alice qui l'avait suivit et observa son amie. Malgré les disputes, les incompréhensions et les mensonges leur relation avait survécut et Kate ne pouvait imaginer un avenir sans Alice. Elle se sentit honteuse d'abandonner son amie pour suivre une simple intuition et, l'espace d'un instant, sa volonté vacilla. Les pensées de son amie lui parvenaient toujours et elle sentait sa confusion. Elle fut sur le point d'annoncer à son amie qu'elle avait changé d'avis et qu'elle partirait avec elle quand une colère qui n'était pas la sienne l'envahit. Un vertige la saisit alors que son cerveau lui donna l'impression d'exploser dans une vague de douleur insoutenable. Elle ferma les yeux en inspirant brusquement et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Elle chercha à tâtons sa biobague dans sa poche et l'enfila rapidement à son doigt tremblant. Immédiatement la colère disparut, la laissant tremblante et éberluée. Son mal de tête avait diminué légèrement mais pas disparut. Elle saurait cependant s'en arranger. Elle était trop occupée à chercher une explication à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle ressentait constamment plus ou moins fortement les émotions des personnes l'entourant mais jamais encore elles n'avaient pris à tel point le contrôle de son esprit. Même si cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, elle sut que durant ce laps de temps elle n'avait plus été réellement maître d'elle-même et cela la terrifiait de savoir qu'elle pouvait être aussi facilement dépassée. Un frisson la parcourut et elle jeta autour d'elle des regards frénétiques dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la source de ces émotions sans succès. Elle n'était pas étonnée car elle était prête à jurer que quelques secondes plutôt Alice et elle étaient seules.

« - Kate, l'appela son amie en lui agrippant le bras. Ca va ? Tu est toute pâle.

- Ca va, mentit une nouvelle fois la jeune femme sans pour autant réussir à contrôler le tremblement de sa voix. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. »

Cette fois-ci Kate n'hésita plus. Quoi qu'il se soit passé quelques minutes plus tôt elle était sûre que cela avait un rapport avec les deux hommes en costume qui avaient essayés de la kidnapper deux heures auparavant. Et elle était prête à parier que le Docteur était également impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre, sans pouvoir expliquer cette intuition. Elle prit Alice dans ses bras et la serra fortement quelques secondes avant de la relâcher et de lui dire, la voix nouée par l'émotion :

« - Merci. »

Sur ce simple mot, elle se retourna et dévala en courant le chemin qui la mènerait à la maison de son amie. Elle savait qu'Alice était abasourdie par son départ et morte d'inquiétude à cause de son comportement mais elle se força à ne pas y penser. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kate arrivait à l'orée de la forêt à l'endroit où celle-ci bordait la maison d'Alice. Tout semblait calme mais elle restait inquiète. Elle hésitait à retirer la biobague de peur que les émotions ne la submergent à nouveau mais elle savait que c'était le seul moyen de s'assurer que personne ne l'attendait. Elle se prépara donc du mieux qu'elle pouvait au retour des pensées étrangères dans sa tête et enleva précautionneusement sa bague. A son grand soulagement, seules les pensées des habitants des maisons environnantes se faufilèrent et elle relâcha son souffle. Elle passa quelques minutes à écouter les pensées qu'elle percevait et finit par conclure qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne l'attendait. Pour le moment. Les sens aux aguets, elle sortit donc de sa cachette. Une fois entrée dans la maison à l'aide de la clé de secours, elle se dirigea rapidement vers le garage. Elle passa devant la salle de bain de son amie et s'y arrêta. Elle trouva dans la boite à pharmacie des cachets analgésiques et en prit deux dans l'espoir de calmer son mal de tête avant de continuer son chemin, se sentant légèrement coupable d'avoir à voler des médicaments à son amie. Arrivée dans le garage, Kate n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver la moto de Damien bien à l'abri d'un drap. Un peu plus loin sur une étagère elle réussit à dénicher un casque et l'enfila. Ainsi parée, elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et sortit du garage en poussant la moto avant d'en refermer la porte. Elle monta sur la machine et fut soulagée de constater que celle-ci démarra du premier coup. Refusant de se laisser aller aux souvenirs Kate s'empressa de rejoindre la route. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'avait plus conduit de moto mais elle retrouva immédiatement ses réflexes et d'une certaine manière, la vitesse lui permit de retrouver un peu son calme. Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle s'engagea sur la Southend Arterial Road par peur de changer d'avis. Une petite partie de son cerveau essayait de lui dire qu'elle avait été victime d'hallucinations et qu'elle ferait mieux de rejoindre sa mère plutôt que d'aller courir après des chimères. Elle balaya cependant cette idée absurde et s'engagea sur l'autoroute qui passait à proximité de Southend-On-See. A cet instant elle ne savait pas où aller mais avait la certitude qu'elle devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et son lieu de résidence. Prenant la direction de Londres, elle s'arrêta à la troisième station service qu'elle rencontra. Par chance, celle-ci était quasiment déserte et suffisamment éloignée de la route pour qu'elle n'ai pas à remettre sa bague. Pour la première fois depuis un an, elle se sentait plus rassurée quand elle pouvait entendre les pensées des personnes autour d'elle. En cet instant c'était un gage de sécurité. Par précaution, elle se gara à l'écart du bâtiment principal, à l'abri d'arbres qui la dissimulaient partiellement. Elle ressortit une nouvelle fois le mot du Docteur et, après une dernière hésitation, se décida à appeler le numéro de téléphone qu'il lui avait donné. Elle se dirigea donc vers la cabine téléphonique qui tronait à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Elle dut racler le fond de ses poches mais finit par trouver suffisamment de monnaie pour pouvoir passer un coup de fil. Elle prit une inspiration et composa le numéro avec des doigts légèrement tremblants. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche et dise :

« - Martha Jones à l'appareil. »

Kate mit un petit temps à répondre à cause de l'appréhension qui lui nouait la gorge et lui faisait serrer le combiner un peu trop fort.

« -Hum... Bonjour, réussit-elle à articuler d'une voix étranglée, je m'appelle Kate Delorro et... un ami m'a donné ce numéro en cas d'urgence... Il m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider...

- De quel ami parlez vous, lui parvint la réponse intriguée après quelques secondes de silence.

- Le Docteur.

- Oh ! Vous connaissez le Docteur ?

- Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrées brièvement.

- Je vois... Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je ne peux pas vous expliquer par téléphone, répondit Kate en jetant anxieusement un regard à la ronde. Dites moi où vous êtes et je viendrais vous rejoindre.

- Je suis à Cardiff. Rendez-vous à Bute Park.

- Très bien. Je peux y être dans trois heures, annonça Kate en s'apprêtant à raccrocher.

- Attendez ! Comment allons-nous nous reconnaitre ?

- Ne vous en faire pas, je saurais qui vous êtes. »

Sur ce, Kate raccrocha, soulagée d'avoir enfin un objectif et, peut-être, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Elle se hâta donc de remettre son casque et de reprendre la route. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre et roula vite. L'adrénaline parcourait toujours ses veines et lui permettait sans mal de supporter le flot des pensées des automobilistes qui surgissaient dans son cerveau avant de disparaitre aussitôt tels des éclairs alors qu'elle les dépassait. Elle ne ressentait pas non plus la douleur dans son bras ni le léger flot de sang qui s'en écoulait.

Comme convenu, Kate arriva trois heures plus tard au lieu de rendez-vous fixé. Elle devait admettre que maintenant que l'adrénaline avait finit par se dissiper elle ne se sentait plus si bien que ça. Environs une demi-heure plus tôt son mal de tête l'avait rattrapée et repris en intensité et la perte de sang commençait à la rendre nauséeuse et à rendre sa vision floue. Se retrouver en plein centre de Cardiff sans sa bague pour l'aider à contrôler sa télépathie n'aidait pas non plus et elle dut faire appel à tout le contrôle qu'elle avait douloureusement acquis au cours de ces derniers mois pour ne pas se laisser déborder et s'éffondrer. Elle avait dût laisser sa moto à l'entrée du Parc et continuait donc sa route à pieds. Elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à la beauté du paysage tant elle était concentrée à trouver la fameuse Martha Jones et à conserver ses pensées à l'écart de celles des habitants de Cardiff. Par chance, elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de la trouver, la repérant aisément grâce à ses pensées légèrement anxieuses et impatientes et empreintes de l'image du Docteur. La médecin se demandait ce qui l'attendait après un coup de fil si étrange. Kate suivit donc la direction de ces pensées et se retrouva face à une petite fontaine qui laissait échapper un filet d'eau qui cascadait sur une pierre blanche avant de tomber dans un petit espace creusé dans la terre et dans lequel baignaient quelques nénuphars.

Contournant la pierre Kate se trouva face à face avec une femme d'une trentaine d'années à la peau couleur chocolat et aux yeux bruns qui se fixèrent immédiatement sur elle et l'observèrent d'un regard intense. Kate lui fit d'emblée confiance. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme à qui ellle n'aurait put donner d'âge et qui était habillé dans un style militaire avec un long manteau bleu qui semblait directement sortit d'un livre d'histoire. Quelque chose en elle se rebella à sa vue et elle ne put empêcher un frisson de la parcourir avant de reculer d'un pas.

« - Kate Delorro, demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce et calme. Je suis Martha et voici le Capitaine Jack Harkness. C'est aussi un ami du Docteur. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

- Oui... Oui, je suis désolée, dit Kate en baissant les yeux, honteuse de sa réaction.

- Ce n'est pas grave, annonça Jack avec un sourire en lui tendant une main qu'elle serra nerveusement. Alors, expliquez nous ce qui vous amène.

- Eh bien, hésita Kate soudain en proie au doute... Ce matin, deux hommes ont essayé de me kidnapper et il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez eux...

- Que voulez vous dire par « anormal », demanda Martha.

- C'est dur à décrire mais... Leurs pensées, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. »

Elle n'avait jamais parler à personne à part Wade de sa télépathie et elle se rendit compte que Martha et Jack pourrait la prendre pour une folle si elle révélait cette information. Sauf que sans leur dire ce qui l'avait rendue suspicieuse elle ne pouvait jamais leur faire comprendre pourquoi elle était si persuadée qu'il y avait un problème. Elle en était à réfléchir à son dilemme sous l'œil scrutateur et perplexe des deux amis du Docteur lorsqu'elle perçut à nouveau les pensées qu'elle avait tant redoutées au cours des dernières heures écoulées. Elle releva précipitamment la tête et observa les alentours, se concentrant sur sa télépathie pour savoir où se trouvaient les deux hommes en noir. Elle vacilla sur place, son corps se rebellant contre l'effort mais elle savait que cela était nécessaire. Elle finit par les trouver qui arrivaient par le même chemin qu'elle. Une fois qu'ils repérèrent leur trio, les deux hommes n'hésitèrent pas avant de sortir leurs armes. Kate sentit son esprit s'arrêter et la ramener dans ses souvenirs alors que les hommes levèrent leurs armes vers les amis du Docteur. Elle resta sur place, paralysée par la peur, à fixer le canon de l'arme pointée sur elle. Elle ne réagit pas plus lorsque Jack lui cria de se mettre à couvert et Martha dut la pousser à terre. La douleur qui lui traversa le bras quand elle atterrie fut cependant suffisante pour la sortir de sa transe et elle tourna son regard vers Martha et Jack.

« - Je vais les tenir occupés, annonça Jack. Vous deux vous courrez jusqu'au SUV et on se rejoint au quartier général.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça , protesta Kate, horrifiée. Ils vont vous tuer !

- Ne vous en faites pas jeune demoiselle, il en faut plus que quelques balles pour se débarrasser de moi.

- Il a raison, confirma Martha qui ne semblait pas plus inquiète que ça pour son ami. Prête à courir ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répondit Kate qui se sentait plus prête à succomber à l'inconscience qu'à courir.

- Parfait ! A trois, annonça Jack avant de se mettre à compter. »

Une fois que Jack fut arrivé à trois ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et Jack se mit à tirer sur les deux hommes qui répondirent pendant que Martha entraînait Kate à l'opposée de là où elle était arrivée. Tout son corps se rebella contre l'effort physique et des taches noires se mirent à obscurcir sa vision par alternance. Si Martha de l'avait pas guidée, elle n'aurait sans doute pas réussit à avancer. Celle-ci la tenait fortement par la main et la tirait à travers le Parc en courant. Elle remarqua que Kate avait du mal à suivre mais elle n'osait pas ralentir l'allure, se retournant constamment pour s'assurer qu'elles n'étaient pas suivies. Toutes deux furent immensément soulagées d'arriver enfin devant le véhicule noir de Torchwood. Martha déverrouilla les portes et toutes deux se jetèrent à l'intérieur, pantelantes. Sans perdre de temps, Martha démarra et enfonça l'accélérateur, se glissant aisément dans la circulation de l'après-midi. Une fois à bonne distance du Parc, elle ralentit un peu et glissa un regard vers le siège passager. La vision qui l'accueillit déclencha toutes les alarmes du médecin en elle. Kate avait le teint blafard et ne parvenait pas à retrouver sa respiration, son souffle se transformant en un râle. Elle était pliée en deux, les paumes de ses mains pressées contre ses tempes, les dents serrées et semblait souffrir.

« - Kate, l'appela Martha d'une voix autoritaire dans laquelle perçait une pointe d'inquiétude. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes blessées ?... Répondez-moi! »

Pour toute réponse elle ne perçut qu'un marmonnement incompréhensible suivit d'un gémissement.

« - Aller Kate, restez avec moi, continua Martha dans l'espoir de garder la jeune femme consciente. Nous allons bientôt arriver et vous soigner. Tous va bien se passer. »

Elle réussit cependant plus à obtenir de réponses de la jeune femme et elle comprit que celle-ci avait dû succomber à l'inconscience. Elle jura entre ses dents avant d'accélérer une nouvelle fois pour parcourir les derniers kilomètres qui la séparaient du Millenium Centre.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Review !_


	12. Hysteria

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublier ? Je suis désolée pour ma longue absence mais j'ai été prise dans la folie des derniers examens de ma vie et j'ai donc eu beaucoup de mal à penser à autre chose. En tout cas, voici le 11ème chapitre de Gold & Stars ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Je profite aussi de l'occasion pour vous prévenir que j'ai publié une nouvelle fic. En anglais. Et sur Merlin. Mais si l'envie vous en prends de jeter un oeuil... _

_Bonne lecture en tout cas !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Hysteria **_

La première chose dont Kate se rendit compte lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance fut la douleur sourde qui semblait partir de son cerveau pour irradier dans tout son corps, s'accentuant dans son bras gauche. Elle gémit faiblement et tenta vainement de retourner dans l'inconscience qu'elle venait de quitter pour y retrouver la sérénité. Elle en fut incapable et essaya donc de chercher la source de ses maux. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour que les évènements passés lui reviennent en tête. La panique la gagnant, elle oublia immédiatement la douleur qui l'avait réveillée et força ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Elle se releva, prêta à se battre contre une quelconque menace. La tête lui tourna désagréablement et, les oreilles bourdonnantes, elle vacilla sur place.

« - Hé, hé, hé, du calme, lui intima la voix d'un homme qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite. Rallongez-vous. »

L'homme apparut devant elle et voulut la forcer à se recoucher. Ne le reconnaissant pas, Kate fit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit et le repoussa donc violemment. Elle voulut se lever mais se rendit compte qu'elle était reliée à un électrocardiogramme et que quelqu'un lui avait mis une perfusion dans le bras droit. Elle s'apprêtait à la retirer lorsqu'une voix qu'elle reconnue comme celle de Martha Jones retentit dans la pièce où elle se trouvait.

« - Ne faites pas ça, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de se retourner vers l'homme que Kate avait malencontreusement projeté contre une table et qui se frottait maintenant le dos. Ca va Ianto ?

- Ca va. J'en suis quitte pour un bel hématome cela dit. »

Kate observa les deux personnes en face d'elle d'un air incrédule. Sa main qui tenait sa perfusion retomba quand elle comprit qu'elle avait surement fait une erreur de jugement.

« - Martha, demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui Kate, ça va aller, calmez-vous et rasseyez-vous.

- Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Pour répondre à votre première question, vous êtes au quartier général de Torchwood Cardiff. Pour ce qui est de votre deuxième question, je crois que c'est plutôt à vous de me répondre. Mais avant, laissez-moi vous examiner. »

Kate se laissa faire quand Martha l'installa, confortablement assise sur son lit. Elle était honteuse d'avoir réagit si violement et ne broncha pas quand Martha l'ausculta et changea le bandage de son bras. Maintenant qu'elle était calmée, la douleur était revenue mais elle se refusa de demander un antidouleur. Une fois que Martha eu finit, elle approcha un tabouret du lit et s'assit en observant interrogativement la jeune femme en face d'elle. Elle était soulagée de la voir enfin réveillée.

« - Comment te sens-tu, commença-t-elle par demander, si tu me permets de te tutoyer.

- Pas de problème. Je me sens bien. Combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente ?

- Près de deux jours… Que s'est-il passé ? Au début, j'ai crut que ce n'était que la perte de sang à cause de la blessure à ton bras mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose qui a avoir avec la bague que j'ai trouvé dans ta poche et qui est gravée de symboles galifréens ? »

Kate ne répondit pas immédiatement mais laissa son regard errer sur la bague en question. Par chance, Martha avait eu le bon sens de lui remettre au doigt. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance au médecin et Kate se doutait que celle-ci avait une idée de son don. Cela ne rendait pas moins difficile l'annonce à voix haute de son don. Elle avait mis tellement d'énergie à cacher sa Télépathie ces derniers mois que cela en devenait une habitude et rendait difficile le fait d'en parler à quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de craindre qu'on ne la prenne pour une folle. Voyant don hésitation, Martha ajouta d'une voix calme et apaisante.

« - Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. J'ai voyagé avec le Docteur et rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne pourras m'effrayer.

- Je suis une Télépathe, annonça Kate de but-en-blanc, s'étonnant elle-même. J'entends les pensées des gens.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu, prononça lentement Ianto en la fixant d'un air ahuri. »

Martha se retourna vers lui pour lui jeter un regard noir. Ianto baissa les yeux, s'excusa et s'éclipsa sous prétexte d'aller faire du thé et chercher Jack.

« - Désolée pour ça Kate.

- Pas grave… Je m'y attendais un peu… J'ai eu la même réaction que lui à mon réveil à l'Institut, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

- Un Institut, questionna Martha.

- Oui, l'ATRD, ce n'était pas très loin d'ici.

- Je me souviens, l'interrompit la médecin, il a explosé, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui. L'œuvre du Docteur. C'est d'ailleurs ce jour là que je l'ai rencontré.

- Je vois… Je dois avouer que ça ne me surprends qu'à moitié. On avait des suspicions sur cet endroit depuis un petit moment mais ils étaient très prudent et discrets et nous n'avons jamais vraiment put enquêter. Que faisais-tu là-bas ?

- Ce sont eux qui ont fait de moi une Télépathe.

- Impossible, dit Martha, ses yeux agrandis par la surprise.

- Et pourtant, je suis là. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait ça cependant.

- C'est incroyable ! Je suis désolée que nous n'ayons rien fait plus tôt pour empêcher des choses comme ça de se produire.

- Vous n'auriez sans doute rien put faire. J'étais là-bas depuis un an environs. Et puis j'y suis rentrée de mon plein gré, je ne peux donc m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même.

- Vous saviez à quoi vous vous engagiez ?

- Pas exactement, répondit Kate en se souvenant des entretiens qu'elle avait eu avec le professeur Clearance. Mais à l'époque, il m'a été fait une offre que je n'ai pas put refuser. Et en y repensant, je pense qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. »

Martha ne répondit rien mais se contenta d'observer la jeune femme en face d'elle. Celle-ci avait décidément bien des secrets et l'intriguait au plus haut point. Elle se demandait ce qu'on avait bien put lui proposer pour qu'elle en vienne à accepter de devenir un rat de laboratoire pour quelqu'un comme le professeur Clearance. Elle avait eu la malchance de le rencontrer une fois et elle se souvenait encore de l'effet désagréable qu'il lui avait fait. Kate semblait également en colère contre lui mais cela semblait justifié au vu de ce qu'il lui avait fait. A bien y réfléchir, le professeur rappelait étrangement à Martha le professeur Lazarus. Tous les deux avaient semblait-il réussit à changer la définition de l'être humain.

Sortant de ses souvenirs, Martha remarqua que Kate jouait avec sa bague d'un air nerveux.

« - C'est le Docteur qui vous l'as donnée, n'est-ce-pas, demanda-t-elle. J'ai reconnus les inscriptions en galifréen.

- Effectivement. Elle me permet de mieux contrôler ma Télépathie. Merci de me l'avoir rendue d'ailleurs.

- De rien. Je pensais que c'était quelque chose d'important pour que le Docteur vous donne un vestige de sa planète. »

Le silence retomba alors que Jack et Ianto. Ce dernier portait un plateau sur lequel étaient posées quatre tasses qu'il distribua et une théière. Kate prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait avec plaisir et lui offrit un sourire pour lui assurer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de sa réaction. Tous les quatre restèrent un moment en silence avant que Jack ne pose la question qui brulait les lèvres des autres membres de Torchwood présents.

« - Vous étiez sur le point de nous dire ce qui vous été arrivé avant que nous ayons été interrompus.

- Oui, répondit Kate en se redressant et en fixant son regard sur Martha. Comme je vous l'ai dit deux hommes ont essayés de me kidnapper. Mais c'était étrange. Leurs pensées n'étaient pas comme celles que j'ai l'habitude de percevoir… D'habitude les pensées des gens sont assez… Hum… Confuses en quelques sortes… Et souvent liées à des émotions que je peux percevoir aussi… C'est assez difficile à expliquer… Mais pour ces deux hommes c'était différent. Leurs pensées étaient clairs, fixées sur leur objectif sans digression et dépourvues d'émotions, se rappelle la jeune Télépathe avec un frisson.

- Ils auraient put être… Manipulés, demanda Ianto après un silence plein de réflexion, comme… Hyptnotisés en quelque sorte ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit Kate, c'est possible je dirais… Je n'ai jamais assisté à une séance d'hypnose pour confirmer ça.

- Que voulaient-ils faire de toi, questionna Martha.

- Me ramener dans ce qui ressemblait à un institut de recherche gouvernemental plus ou moins secret.

- Pourquoi toi, intervint Jack.

- Personne ne vous as prévenu, s'étonna Kate en levant les sourcils au ciel avec un regard pour Ianto qui haussa les épaules.

- De quoi ?

- J'avais raison Jack, Kate ici présente est bien une Télépathe.

- Oh, dit bêtement le Capitaine. Je vois. Ceci pourrait expliquer cela effectivement.

- Effectivement.

- Et pourquoi contacter Martha ?

- Le Docteur m'as dit qu'elle pourrait m'aider…

- C'est vrai mais je pense que nous devrions l'appeler, proposa Martha. »

Tous acquiescèrent et elle sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Kate haussa les sourcils devant la banalité du geste mais s'empêcha de faire un commentaire. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes puis Martha raccrocha.

« - Il ne réponds pas, annonça-t-elle.

- Réessaye, demanda Kate d'un ton autoritaire qu'elle regretta immédiatement. »

Martha fronça légèrement les sourcils mais recomposa tout de même son ancien numéro de téléphone. Au fil et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, Kate sentait tous ses sens se mettre en alerte. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Martha secoua la tête et raccrocha une nouvelle fois.

« - Est-ce que c'est normal pour le Docteur de ne pas répondre ?

- Non… C'est la première fois, répondit Martha d'une voix hésitante.

- C'est un homme occupé, il n'est peut-être juste pas dans le TARDIS, remarqua Jack.

- Vous y croyez vraiment, demanda Kate qui voyait ses craintes confirmées. Ecoutez, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai l'impression que le Docteur a des ennuis. Et que, d'une certaine manière, c'est lié à ce qui m'est arrivé. »

Martha et Jack l'observèrent, semblant juger l'hypothèse de la jeune femme.

« - Ce ne serait pas impossible, finit par décider Jack. Nous allons faire quelques recherches et voir ce qu'il en ressort.

- D'accord, répondit Kate en essayant de se lever pour apporter son aide.

- Oh non, non, non, pas toi, l'arrêta Martha en la repoussant sur son lit. Tu vas rester sagement ici et laisser à ton corps le temps de se remettre.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton aide pour le moment et je te promets de venir t'informer dès que nous trouverons quelque chose d'intéressant. D'accord ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix je crois, grommela Kate.

- Effectivement, sourit Ianto. »

Kate leur jeta un regard noir alors qu'ils la laissaient seule. Elle répugnait à rester assise à rien faire alors que le Docteur était peut-être en danger. Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que quelque chose l'appelait dans son subconscient mais dès qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur cette sensation elle disparaissait. Elle soupira et passa une main sur l'arrière de son crâne. Elle finit par admettre sa défaite face à ce mystère et se laissa aller dans son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration et força les muscles de son corps à se relâcher. Elle finit par atteindre l'état détendu qu'elle recherchait et se laissa porter par les sons des machines autour d'elle. Doucement elle plongeait de plus en plus profondément dans une sorte de transe. Elle perçut une nouvelle fois un appel dans son subconscient et elle sut instinctivement quoi faire. Sans ouvrir les yeux elle enleva sa bague. Elle fut à peine surprise lorsqu'aucune pensée ne vint envahir son cerveau. A la place, elle eut l'impression d'être projetée dans une rue. Elle tourna sur elle-même et se trouva face à un grand bâtiment en pierres blanches. Elle reconnut le bâtiment qu'elle avait vu dans les pensées des deux hommes qui avaient essayés de la kidnapper. Au loin, elle entendit vaguement des sirènes se déclencher mais elle n'y prit pas garde. Sa seule pensée était qu'elle devait entrer dans ce bâtiment et aider le Docteur. Ici, l'appel à l'aide lui semblait si fort qu'il en devenait presque douloureux. Elle se rapprocha de la grille d'entrée et s'apprêta à entrer lorsque la vision se mit à disparaitre. Elle cria et voulut se débattre mais elle se trouva une nouvelle fois dans le quartier général de Torchwood.

« - Non ! Non, cria-t-elle contre les bras qui la retenait, lâchez-moi ! Mais lâchez-moi ! Je dois retourner aider le Docteur.

- Kate, calmes toi, essaya de la raisonner Martha en la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Calmes toi enfin ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Tu n'as pas bougé d'ici et on ne sait pas où est le Docteur.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je sais où il est ! J'y étais ! J'allais l'aider et tu m'en as empêché, répliqua la jeune femme en continuant à se débattre.

- Quoi, s'étonna Jack qui tentait tant bien que mal de l'empêcher de bouger.

- Le Docteur est à Londres et il a besoin de mon aide, acheva Kate en finissant par se calmer, voyant que Jack ne la lâcherais pas.

- Comment le sais-tu, demanda le Capitaine qui la lâcha et se mis devant elle.

- Je vous l'ai dit ! J'y étais !

- Kate, tu n'as pas bougé d'ici. Tu étais dans une sorte de transe. Tu avais enlevé ta bague et ton rythme cardiaque a chuté. Tu as simplement dû avoir une hallucination, raisonna Martha.

- Non ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu Martha ! Tu dois me croire ! C'était réel ! J'en suis sure. »

Kate fixa Martha d'un air désespéré. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle n'avait eu qu'une hallucination. Cela lui avait parut si réel. Elle n'aurait pas pût inventer l'appel au secours qui avait semblé se propager dans son corps tout entier. Martha soutint son regard, essayant de déterminer ce qu'elle devait croire. Au bout de longues minutes, elle se tourna vers Jack.

« - Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je pense que ça mériterait au moins une vérification. Mieux vaux prévenir que guérir.

- Oui, acquiesça Martha avant de se tourner vers la jeune Télépathe. Dis-nous tout ce dont tu te rappelles. »

Kate s'exécuta et raconta en détails tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, Martha et Jack décidèrent d'aller faire de nouvelles recherches. Le Médecin accepta à contrecœur que Kate les accompagne mais elle dût admettre qu'elle leur serait d'une aide indispensable.

Grâce à la description que la Télépathe lui fournit, il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Ianto avant de trouver le bâtiment en question et son historique. Ils apprirent ainsi que celui-ci avait été construit au siècle précédent pour servir d'hôpital militaire mais que celui-ci avait été officiellement revendu une dizaine d'années auparavant. Et à partir de ce moment, impossible de trouver plus d'informations. Même en fouillant tous les recoins d'internet ou en piratant les sites du gouvernement.

« - En effet, ça me parait suspect, annonça Martha en scrutant l'écran comme si cela pouvait lui apprendre plus de détails.

- Il faut y aller, proposa Kate. Tout de suite.

- Impossible, répliqua Jack d'un ton pensif.

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne voyez pas que j'avais raison ? Que ce n'était pas une hallucination ? Je sais que le Docteur est là-bas !

- Je te crois Kate mais on ne peut pas pénétrer dans un bâtiment gouvernemental comme ça et sans préparation. Il nous faut regrouper les informations pour pouvoir préparer un plan, expliqua calmement le Capitaine.

- Et qui plus est tu n'es pas encore entièrement remise de ta blessure. Tu ferais mieux de retrouver tes forces si tu veux te rendre utile, renchérit Martha. »

Kate hocha la tête avec réticence. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir contredire ce dernier point mais elle savait que Martha avait raison. Elle se sentait épuisée alors qu'elle n'avait été éveillée que quelques heures. Elle détestait cela. Elle se refusa à demander à retourner se coucher et lutta contre la fatigue. Jack lui évita cependant la peine et déclara qu'ils ne feraient rien de plus à cette heure tardive et qu'ils feraient tous mieux de rentrer chez eux se reposer. Martha et Ianto rentrèrent donc chez eux et Kate eut la surprise de découvrir que Jack, lui, vivait au Quartier Général. En temps normal elle lui aurait sans doute posé plus de questions sur sa vie mais la fatigue l'emporta sur la curiosité et elle alla elle aussi se coucher, gardant ses questions dans un coin de sa tête.

Kate eut l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante, le cœur battant à ses tempes et le corps moite. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et posa sa tête dessus. Elle resta ainsi longtemps à calmer son rythme cardiaque en prenant de profondes inspirations. Une fois de plus, elle maudit ses cauchemars qui revenaient la hanter même si elle avait désespérément besoin de sommeil. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment calmée elle décida d'aller prendre une douche rapide même si Martha lui avait déconseillé pour éviter de mouiller le bandage de son bras. L'eau eut un effet revivifiant sur elle et elle se sentit beaucoup mieux en ressortant de la douche. Son mal de tête avait quasiment entièrement disparut et la douleur de son bras restait très supportable. Elle se sentait toujours un peu fatiguée mais rien d'handicapant considérant qu'elle savait rester opérationnelle sans avoir beaucoup dormit. Elle s'habilla et jeta un regard à l'horloge qui trônait au dessus de la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci indiquait 4 :30 am. Kate soupira, bien consciente qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de temps à attendre avant que les autres membres de Torchwood n'arrivent enfin. Elle hésita de longues minutes sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour tuer le temps puis finit par se décider à aller explorer le quartier général. Martha et Jack ne lui avaient expliqué que très brièvement ce qu'était Torchwood et elle était curieuse d'en savoir plus. Elle fouilla donc dans les tiroirs des tables de nuit qui bordaient son lit et y dénicha une lampe de poche. Souriant elle sortit dans le couloir et l'alluma. Elle préférait se servir d'une lampe de poche plutôt que d'allumer les lumières et de risquer de réveiller Jack. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était réveillée que tout le monde devait l'être. Elle suivit le couloir jusqu'au hall où se trouvaient les ordinateurs qu'ils avaient utilisés un peu plus tôt. Elle observa un petit instant la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité à l'aide de sa lampe puis se décida à avancer vers un couloir qui partait dans l'obscurité au fond de la pièce. Elle avançait doucement en évitant de faire du bruit. Elle devait admettre que l'ambiance générale du lieu lui donnait quelques frissons mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner et continua à marcher. Il lui semblait entendre du bruit au fond du couloir et elle se décida donc à suivre le son. Elle passa de nombreuses portes métallisées avant d'arriver dans un cul de sac bloqué par une porte qui lui rappela ceux trouvés dans les bateaux. Tendant l'oreille, elle se rendit compte que les bruits venaient de cette pièce et ressemblaient à des gémissements. Légèrement alarmée, elle ouvrit donc la porte et balaya la pièce de la lumière de sa lampe. La pièce ressemblait à un couloir dont les murs étaient faits en parois de plexiglas. Elle passa lentement le pas de la porte et se rapprocha du mur de gauche. Elle remarqua des ouvertures dans la paroi de plexiglas et se rendit compte avec horreur que cette pièce servait de cellule. Elle s'approcha de la paroi et l'illumina de sa lumière. Au fond de la petite pièce se trouvait une créature, recroquevillée sur elle-même qui grognait en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Kate sentit son cœur se serrer et elle s'accroupit pour se retrouver au même niveau. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais en fut incapable lorsque la créature leva la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient noirs et semblaient refléter toute la noirceur de l'univers. Elle réprima un frisson sous le regard scrutateur de la créature. Elle sursauta et perdit l'équilibre lorsque la lumière s'alluma. Instinctivement elle recula jusqu'à se trouver dos au mur avant de lever les yeux vers Jack qui entrait dans la pièce.

« - Kate, s'exclama-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je… Heu… Je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors j'ai… Heu… Décidé de faire un tour et j'ai… Entendu du bruit donc je suis venu voir… Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers la créature.

- Oh, c'est Janet, un Weevil. Ce sont des aliens qui vivent dans les égouts…

- Pourquoi vous le gardez prisonnier ici ?

- Eh bien nous ne pouvions pas le tuer et ça nous permet de les étudier et de mieux les comprendre pour pouvoir trouver des moyens de les combattre…

- Alors il vous sert de rat de laboratoire c'est ça, l'interrompit Kate en se levant pour lui faire face avec un air farouche. En quoi ce que vous faites ici est mieux que ce que le professeur Clearance faisait à l'Institut ?

- Nous ne faisons rien pour le profit, expliqua le Capitaine en comprenant soudain qu'il avait été maladroit en parlant à la jeune femme. Ecoutez, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous paraitre insensible mais les Weevils sont dangereux, si nous ne faisons rien, ils pourraient tuer des innocents. Nous voulons juste trouver un moyen de les tenir à l'écart de la population. »

Kate n'était pas convaincue de son explication et préféra lui tourner le dos. Elle se sentait étrangement proche de la créature. Elle savait ce que c'était d'être enfermée même si dans son cas son enfermement était volontaire.

« - Venez Kate, je vais vous faire une tasse de thé et nous allons discuter, lui proposa Jack. »

La jeune Télépathe le suivit après un dernier regard à la créature. Jack la mena dans les couloirs de Torchwood jusqu'à une petite cuisine. Il mit à chauffer de l'eau, sortit quelques gâteaux et invita Kate à s'asseoir. Une fois l'eau bouillante, il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et il répondit à toutes ses questions. C'est à cet endroit que Ianto les trouva deux heures plus tard. Kate avait finit par décider que le travail de Torchwood était nécessaire même si il impliquait parfois de maintenir prisonniers des aliens. Ianto s'assit à son tour et quelques minutes plus tard c'est Martha qui arrivait. Ensemble ils se mirent donc à discuter des différentes façons de rentrer dans le bâtiment où était retenu le Docteur.

Kate garda le silence pendant que les membres de Torchwood étudiaient les plans du bâtiment que Ianto avait réussit à trouver un peu plus tôt. Ils cherchaient un moyen d'entrer en utilisant les gaines techniques ou aérations. Sans succès. Le bâtiment ressemblait à une forteresse et ils se trouvèrent vite à court d'idées.

« - Et si on passait par la porte d'entrée, proposa Kate alors que tout le monde se tournait vers elle en la regardant comme si elle avait soudainement annoncé que le ciel était vert. Je suis sérieuse. Si vous disiez simplement que vous m'avez trouvé et que vous vouliez me ramener.

- Hors de question, répondit immédiatement Martha. Tu ne serviras pas de chèvre. Qui plus est si on fait ça, on ne pourra sans doute pas rester avec toi.

- Sauf si je suis inconsciente et que vous devez me porter.

- Ca pourrait marcher, coupa Jack alors que Martha s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à objecter.

- C'est trop risqué Jack !

- On n'a pas le choix, Martha, expliqua celui-ci en soutenant son regard brulant.

- Je crois qu'ils ont raison, Martha, intervint Ianto. Il faudrait qu'on observe les allées et venues dans le bâtiment pour pouvoir déterminer le meilleur moment pour entrer… »

Martha garda le silence et fixa son regard sur Kate pendant que celle-ci participait à la discussion entre Jack et Ianto qui décidaient déjà des préparatifs. Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard qu'ils se levèrent enfin de table. Ils avaient décidés de partir pour Londres tôt le lendemain matin. Ils trouveraient ensuite un endroit où s'installer proche du bâtiment où était retenu le Docteur pour pouvoir observer la sécurité qui y était présente. Pendant que Ianto et Jack s'occupaient du déjeuné Martha demanda à Kate de la suivre. Elle l'emmena dans l'aire médicale de Torchwood et la fit s'asseoir sur la chaise qui trônait au milieu. Elle rappela à Kate la chaise qui se trouvait chez son dentiste.

« - Je dois changer ton bandage, annonça Martha. Tu pourrais retirer ton gilet ?

- Bien sûr, s'exécuta Kate en observant le médecin en face d'elle. Ecoute, je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce que nous allons faire mais tu dois te rendre compte que c'est le seul moyen pour libérer le Docteur.

- J'en suis consciente mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas aimer le fait que tu serves d'appât. On aurait très bien pût trouver un moyen de s'infiltrer Ianto, Jack et moi et libérer le Docteur. Tu n'as pas à te mettre en danger comme ça.

- Au contraire, je suis sûre que vous aller avoir besoin de moi !

- Comment peux-tu en être le savoir, demanda Martha tout en travaillant sur le bras de Kate.

- Je ne sais pas, admit celle-ci, mais je le sens. »

Le silence retomba alors que Martha finissait de bander le bras de sa patiente. Kate resta assise pendant que Martha rangeait le matériel qu'elle avait utilisé. Elle comprenait le point de vue de celle-ci sur sa participation à la libération du Docteur mais cela l'irritait tout de même. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée comme ça. L'attitude du médecin lui rappela celle de Sam. Un léger sourire souleva les coins de sa bouche au souvenir de son amie.

« - Voilà, j'ai finit, annonça Martha après quelques minutes, Kate ?

- Oh, oui, répondit la concernée, sortant de ses souvenirs, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. On va rejoindre les autres ?

- Bien sûr. »

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent donc ensemble la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la salle principale où Jack et Ianto les attendaient avec une petite pile de pizzas sur une table. Toutes deux s'assirent dans le vieux canapé et se servirent à manger. Tous les quatre restèrent un moment dans un silence un peu gêné puis Jack réussit à briser celui-ci et les membres de Torchwood racontèrent à Kate certaines de leurs aventures.

L'après-midi se passa rapidement, les membres de Torchwood préparant le matériel qu'ils emmèneraient pendant que Kate essayait de se rendre utile en les aidants. Elle dut cependant admettre que, au fil du temps, un mal de tête s'était faufilé dans son cerveau et commençait à interagir avec sa capacité à réfléchir. Pour la énième fois, elle se frotta le front avec sa main dans l'espoir de calmer la douleur. Martha, qui était en train de préparer un sac d'équipement médical le remarqua et s'approcha d'elle.

« - Kate, ça ne va pas ?

- C'est rien, juste un mal de tête. Ca va passer. C'est à cause de la Télépathie, expliqua la jeune femme devant l'air inquiet de son dernier médecin en date.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. La bague du Docteur me sert à ne pas entendre consciemment les pensées mais ça ne veux pas dire que mon cerveau ne les "détecte" pas pour autant. En général, j'évite les grandes villes comme Cardiff ou les endroits où il y a beaucoup de monde. Mais dans le cas présent, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Non, malheureusement. Mais, ça va aller, il vaut mieux que je reste occupée, ça m'empêcheras de trop y penser.

- D'accord. »

Kate continua d'aider Martha et tenta d'ignorer les regards inquiets que celle-ci lui lança. Lorsqu'elles eurent tout finit, Kate s'excusa et retourna dans sa chambre. Son mal de tête n'avait fait que s'intensifier et elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Elle s'affala donc sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle se força à respirer profondément et à se détendre. Elle avait lut dans un livre de méditation que lutter contre la douleur ne servait à rien si ce n'est l'intensifier et qu'il fallait apprendre à la laisser vous traverser pour qu'elle ne vous atteigne plus. _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire_, pensa ironiquement Kate. Elle finit cependant par réussir à se calmer suffisamment et s'endormit, succombant avec plaisir à l'oubli que lui apportait l'inconscience.

* * *

_Alors ? Une petite review pour moi ?_


	13. Resistance

_Bonjour chers lecteurs !_

_Voici donc mon 12ème chapitre avec pour titre une de mes chansons favorites de Muse ! J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire ! C'est le début de la fin, soyez prévenus ! Comme d'habitude j'attends avec impatience vos reviews !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_**Chapitre**_ _**12 : Resistance**_

Kate ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la vitre, appréciant son contact froid. Il était très tôt et l'horizon commençait à peine à devenir gris. Elle se trouvait avec Martha dans le SUV noir qu'elles avaient déjà utilisé quelques jours plus tôt. Jack et Ianto les suivaient dans une voiture identique un peu plus loin. Ils venaient enfin de quitter Cardiff mais la jeune Télépathe ne se sentait qu'un peu mieux que quelques heures auparavant. Son sommeil avait été agité et ne l'avait donc pas beaucoup aidé à se reposer. Son mal de tête avait légèrement diminué mais restait suffisamment important pour l'empêcher de se concentrer correctement. Martha semblait comprendre le malaise de la jeune femme et gardait donc le silence, se contentant de lui jeter de temps en temps un regard inquiet. Kate hésitait à enlever sa bague. Elle avait peur de se faire à nouveau happer par une hallucination. Elle était consciente que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle aiderait le Docteur. Elle se contenta donc d'essayer de se détendre, utilisant ses techniques de méditation pour essayer de calmer la douleur qui lui traversait le cerveau.

Kate avait dut s'endormir car elle se fit réveillé pas la voix de Martha qui la secouait doucement par l'épaule.

« - Oh, désolée, prononça la jeune femme d'une voix ensommeillée, j'ai dut m'endormir.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir qu'on va bientôt arriver à Londres.

- Oui, merci.

- Est-ce que… Ca va ?

- Ca peut aller. Ca ira mieux quand tout sera finit et que je pourrais m'installer sur une île déserte, plaisanta Kate en se redressant. »

Martha laissa échapper un petit rire puis se reconcentra sur la route devant elle pour ne pas rater la sortie.

Plus ils approchaient de Londres et plus Kate sentait son mal de tête s'intensifier. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre de pensées mais d'une certaine manière elle avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir leur pression contre son subconscient. Cela la rendait encore plus reconnaissante envers Martha de l'avoir réveillée. De cette manière elle pouvait essayer de s'habituer progressivement à l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau.

Une demi-heure après avoir atteint les abords de la ville, les deux SUV s'arrêtèrent à l'arrière d'un immeuble en briques rouges qui se situait juste en face de l'immeuble que Kate avait vu. Jack, Ianto et Martha sortirent immédiatement des voitures et commencèrent à sortir leurs affaires des coffres pendant que Kate se levait doucement. Elle prit la précaution de remonter la capuche de sa veste puis suivit les membres de Torchwood qui se hâtaient vers la porte. Par chance, Ianto avait trouvé un appartement libre duquel ils pourraient facilement surveiller leur cible. Kate doutait que la chance y soit pour quoi que ce soit mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble ils furent accueillis par une vielle dame, courbée sur elle-même qui avait un fort accent du nord et parlait d'une voix aigue et nasillarde. Ianto se présenta et elle les guida joyeusement vers leur appartement au deuxième étage, leur faisant promettre que si ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit ils l'appelleraient. Elle eut à peine quitté la pièce que les trois membres de Torchwood s'affairèrent à installer leur équipement. Kate, elle, resta plantée au milieu du salon sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas les déranger et se dirigea donc vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Elle s'installa sur le rebord et observa le bâtiment en brique blanche qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision. Si elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait à l'intérieur elle aurait très bien put croire que le bâtiment était un simple hôpital ou un institut de recherche quelconque. Elle se rendit compte que c'était probablement comme cela que le percevait les voisins. Pourtant l'ambiance qui en émanait lui rappelait celle de l'Institut même si l'architecture était tout à fait différente. Elle soupira, repensant une nouvelle fois à Sam.

Martha avait finit de déballer le matériel qu'elle avait emmené puis laissa à Jack et Ianto le soin de s'occuper de leur installation informatique. Elle se dirigea vers Kate qui s'était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre donnant sur leur cible, le regard dans le vague. Elle avait le teint pâle et une légère sueur recouvrait son front. Martha ne put empêcher l'inquiétude de s'installer dans son esprit mais elle savait d'avance que la jeune Télépathe n'aimerait pas qu'elle lui pose des questions sur son état. Il était évident qu'être en plein Londres n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour une Télépathe.

« - Kate, l'appela-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule, faisant sursauter l'interpellée.

- Oui ?

- Je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher, on aura une longue journée demain.

- Oh, hésita Kate, oui… Oui… Tu as probablement raison.

- Première porte à gauche, l'informa Martha. Tu veux un calmant ou un somnifère ?

- Non. Ca ira, merci. Bonne nuit alors. »

Kate se dirigea vers la chambre que Martha lui avait indiquée en ne vacillant que légèrement. Elle avait toujours la sensation d'avoir la tête dans un étau ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'avancer dans du coton, les sens atténués. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'observer la décoration de la chambre mais se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Elle ne pensait pas réussir à dormir mais elle ferma tout de même les yeux et essaya de vider son esprit. Avant de s'en rendre compte, elle tomba dans les limbes du sommeil.

Comme à son habitude, Kate se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures seulement après s'être endormie. Elle resta un long moment dans l'obscurité à respirer profondément pour calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur et essayer de contenir son anxiété. Une fois qu'elle eu retrouvé à peu près son calme, elle se leva, se changea rapidement puis sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la pièce principale. Elle s'attendait à la trouver vide au vu de l'heure plus que matinale mais elle eut la surprise de trouver Jack assis tranquillement sur le canapé, les yeux rivés à l'écran d'un ordinateur montrant les images de caméras que Ianto et lui avaient dut installer pendant qu'elle dormait, une tasse de thé à la main.

« - Jack, lui dit-elle en réussissant à le faire sursauter, vous ne dormez pas ?

- Oh, heu, apparemment non. Je me suis porté volontaire pour garder un œil sur les allées et venues cette nuit, mentit-il de façon convaincante. Et toi ?

- Je ne dors jamais plus de quelques heures, répondit évasivement Kate en se servant une tasse de thé avant de rejoindre le Capitaine.

- Une raison particulière à cela ?

- Des cauchemars... Mais je ne veux pas en parler.

- Très bien. »

Le silence retomba alors que Jack observait la jeune femme à côté de lui. Elle l'intriguait avec tous ses mystères et seule la promesse qu'il avait faite à Martha de ne pas la harceler de questions l'empêcha de faire exactement cela. Il devait cependant admettre que la jeune Télépathe n'avait pas vraiment l'air en état de répondre à des questions, de larges cernes colorant sa peau pâle et les traits tirés.

« - Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici, demanda Kate d'un ton un peu plus abrupt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

- Je ne sais pas… Ca dépendra des informations que nous arriverons à obtenir.

- Je pourrais essayer de lire dans leurs pensées, proposa-t-elle en réfléchissant à haute voix.

- Hors de question et tu le sais. Même si tu y survivrais, et je ne dit pas que ce soit le cas, tu n'arriverais sans doute pas à discerner les pensées des personnes à l'intérieur. Et en plus je ne tiens vraiment pas à devoir subir la colère de Martha. »

Kate lui lança un regard noir mais dut admettre qu'il avait raison, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'impression d'être inutile et la mit en colère. Elle refreina l'envie de se lever pour faire les cents pas mais ne put empêcher sa jambe de taper un rythme irrégulier sur le sol.

« - Il doit bien y avoir une solution pour accélérer les choses, s'exclama-t-elle. On ne peut pas rester là à rien faire ! Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire au Docteur là dedans ?

- Calmes toi Kate ! Je suis conscient qu'on doit agir vite mais on n'as pas d'autre choix si on veut réussir à libérer le Docteur en restant en vie. »

Kate voulut argumenter que ça n'avait pas d'importance mais elle comprit que ça ne changerait rien et dut s'avouer vaincue. Elle replongea donc dans le silence, fixant d'un air farouche l'écran devant elle.

Au final, ils passèrent trois jours de plus à observer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Ils avaient finit par déterminer les horaires de changements de gardiens ce qui leur avait permis de déterminer quelle était la meilleure heure pour mettre en action leur plan. Il avaient passé près d'une journée à tout planifier et préparer le matériel qui leur serait nécessaire. Le plan était théoriquement simple : entrer dans l'institut en se faisant passer pour des employés qui ont attrapés Kate puis, une fois entrés, pirater le système de sécurité et trouver le Docteur le plus rapidement possible et sans se faire repérer. Les trois membres de Torchwood s'étaient donc vêtus de costumes sombres identiques à ceux qu'ils avaient vus sur les employés. A trois heures moins cinq du matin, ils arrivèrent donc dans un de leurs SUV avec Kate faussement menottée à l'arrière. Ils avaient réussit à voler un badge d'accès à un des employés qui leur permis d'ouvrir une première barrière. Le garde de service à l'entrée s'approcha, jeta un coup d'œil puis les laissa passer, trop pressé de rentrer chez lui. Ils se garèrent donc devant l'entrée et sortirent de la voiture. Kate choisit ce moment pour faire semblant de se débattre ce qui résultat à un faux coup sur la tête qui eut l'air de l'assommer. Les gardes à l'entrée se précipitèrent et Jack leur raconta l'histoire qu'ils avaient préparé : lui et son équipe avaient par chance attrapé la Télépathe recherchée et étaient venus tout de suite la ramener ici. Les deux gardes vérifièrent rapidement l'identité de Kate puis, avec un grand sourire de victoire, leur indiquèrent la chambre où ils devaient l'emmener. Les membres de Torchwood refusèrent l'aide proposée et firent leur chemin à travers les couloirs du bâtiment. Une fois parvenus à l'endroit où Kate était censée être retenue prisonnière, Ianto sortit un petit ordinateur de poche et pirata le système de sécurité afin de faire croire aux agents de sécurité qu'ils avaient bien amené Kate puis étaient ressorti, se servant d'une boucle de 2 minutes de vidéos sur laquelle Kate était seule inconsciente sur son lit. Une fois cela fait, les membres de Torchwood libérèrent Kate qui ne fut pas malheureuse de retrouver sa liberté de mouvement. Elle n'avait pas spécialement appréciée d'être traitée comme un sac à patate et, qui plus est, s'être faite portée la tête à l'envers sur l'épaule de Jack n'avait pas aidé ses vertiges. Elle se força cependant à passer outre la sensation de malaise qu'elle éprouvait et se concentra plutôt sur l'appel qu'elle ressentait plus fortement que jamais dans le fond de son esprit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait réussir à la suivre et que peut-être que cette sensation la mènerait au Docteur. Elle se mit donc à indiquer le chemin aux membres de Torchwood qui eurent le bon réflexe de ne pas lui poser de questions. Elle aurait été bien incapable de leur répondre. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer comment, intuitivement, elle savait le chemin à suivre. Ils étaient tous content que ce soit le cas. Le bâtiment aurait été trop grand pour pouvoir l'explorer en entier sans se faire repérer. Ils avançaient donc précautionneusement à travers les couloirs, évitant les gardes qui patrouillaient et détournant les caméras, les rendant ainsi virtuellement invisibles.

Au final, ils suivirent les indications de Kate jusqu'au dernier étages du bâtiment, en passant par les escaliers de secours. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui délimitait un couloir et, jetant un œil par la fenêtre au centre de celle-ci Jack vit deux gardes devant une autre porte, le regard fixé devant eux, parfaitement immobiles. Par gestes, il informa les autres de sa découverte et leur dicta ce qu'ils devaient faire. Martha et Ianto sortirent leurs armes en même temps que le Capitaine et Kate ne put empêcher un frisson de la parcourir et de reculer d'un pas. Elle se força cependant à rester calme et concentrée sur le présent. Elle savait qu'ils touchaient au but et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser distraire. Jack lui fit signe de ne pas bouger puis les membres de Torchwood s'élancèrent dans le couloir. Kate les observa par la fenêtre assommer et ligoter les gardes puis elle s'approcha à son tour. Elle sentait les poils se hérisser sur ses bras. Pas de peur mais d'anticipation. C'était presque une présence physique qu'elle pouvait ressentir et qui émanait de derrière la porte en métal argenté de laquelle elle se rapprochait. Celle-ci était fermée par un code mais Ianto y brancha son ordinateur de poche et, en quelques secondes, elle s'ouvrit, révélant les portes bleues du TARDIS. Ils restèrent tous les quatre à fixer la machine à voyager dans le Temps et l'Espace, heureux de trouver enfin quelque chose qui les reliait au Docteur. Martha fut la première à retrouver ses esprits et se servit de la clé qu'elle gardait toujours autour de son coup pour en déverrouiller les portes. Elle entra la première suivit de Jack et Ianto et enfin de Kate, qui fermait la marche. Elle fut surprise de voir le changement qui s'était opérer dans la Salle de Contrôle. Ce n'était pas tant le décor qui avait changé mais plutôt l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce. Kate s'en souvenait comme d'un endroit où elle s'était sentie à l'aise et en sécurité, lui rappelant des après-midi au bord de la mer sous le soleil mais aujourd'hui l'ambiance était froide et triste. Les lumières semblaient moins fortes et moins dorées. La colonne centrale était immobile et tous les bruits étaient comme étouffés, comme si la machine dormait. Elle jeta un œil à ses compagnons et vu qu'eux aussi étaient surpris et inquiets. Kate ressentit une immense tristesse et ne put s'empêcher de poser doucement sa main sur la colonne centrale comme elle l'aurait fait pour un enfant malade. Immédiatement, un frisson la parcourut et elle sentit la chaleur l'envahir accompagnée d'un soulagement qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses propres émotions. Elle ne se sentit cependant pas effrayée cette fois car même si elle ressentait des émotions étrangères au siennes, elles lui semblaient cependant familières et naturelles. Elle ferma les yeux, se perdant dans la sensation agréable de chaleur qui l'englobait. Quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, elle se rendit compte que Martha, Jack et Ianto s'étaient mis à discuter mais elle n'y accorda pas d'importance. Elle sentait que le TARDIS essayait de communiquer avec elle mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours la bio-bague du Docteur et, avant même d'en avoir totalement conscience, elle retira sa main de la colonne et l'enleva avant de reposer sa main. Kate sentit l'âme du TARDIS entrer en contact avec son esprit et remarqua à peine que les lumières se mirent à briller plus fortement. Les membres de Torchwood s'interrompirent et leurs regards tombèrent sur la jeune télépathe qui avait toujours la main sur le TARDIS et les yeux fermés. Martha s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme en l'appelant, inquiète. En s'approchant le médecin laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps de Kate à la recherche d'un symptôme pouvant indiquer que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle ne vit rien. Une fois qu'elle fut assez proche elle s'apprêta à la rappeler une nouvelle fois mais Kate rouvrit brusquement les yeux en retirant sa main. Elle semblait un peu abasourdie et Martha aurait put jurer avoir vu un éclat doré dans ses yeux.

« - Je sais comment libérer le Docteur, annonça-t-elle d'une voix ferme avant que Martha n'ai put réfléchir plus longtemps à ce qu'elle avait vu. »

Sans un mot de plus, Kate se dirigea vers l'intérieur du TARDIS d'un pas rapide. Les trois membres de Torchwood se lancèrent des regards incrédules avant de hausser les épaules d'un même mouvement et de suivre la jeune femme.

« - Heu Kate, tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, demanda Martha.

- Le TARDIS m'as… Hum… Parlé je suppose… Elle m'a expliqué que tout était la faute du Maître. Qu'il avait capturé le Docteur et enfermé son esprit dans la Matrice. Elle ne sait pas exactement où est son corps mais je devrais pouvoir réussir à le trouver. Je présume qu'il sera bien gardé et je n'aurais qu'à trouver les pensées des gardes pour le trouver. Je pourrais vous guider et ensuite libérer l'esprit du Docteur de la Matrice. Mais pour ça, il faut que je m'installe dans la Chambre Zéro. »

Martha et Jack se lancèrent un regard interdit. Ils avaient vu le Maître mourir et l'idée de son retour paraissait impossible. Pourtant, Kate semblait parfaitement sûre d'elle-même.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que la Matrice et la Chambre Zéro, demanda Ianto en voyant que ses deux amis ne poseraient pas la question.

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre… Le TARDIS ne m'a entièrement tout expliqué, mentit-elle. Elle m'a juste dit que de là-bas je pourrais aider le Docteur… Voilà, nous y sommes, annonça-t-elle un peu plus tard en s'arrêtant devant une porte semblable aux autres portes du TARDIS. La Chambre Zéro. »

A peine eut-elle finit de parler que la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit automatiquement. Kate n'hésita pas et entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande et ne contenait aucun mobilier à part un lit au centre de la pièce. Kate ne perdit pas de temps et déposa son sac dans un coin avant de retirer sa veste et ses chaussures sous le regard médusé de ses compagnons.

« - Kate, qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Martha alors que l'intéressée s'asseyait sur le lit.

- Je m'installe pour sauver le Docteur, répondit tout naturellement la jeune Télépathe.

- Dans un lit, s'étonna Jack.

- Oui dans un lit, et je vous prierais de garder vos pensées sous contrôle.

- Comment, interrompit Martha.

- C'est assez difficile à expliquer mais je vais essayer de simplifier. Si j'ai bien compris ce que le TARDIS m'a expliqué, l'esprit du Docteur est enfermé dans un endroit qui s'appelle la Matrice. Apparemment c'est un endroit où reposaient les âmes des Seigneurs du Temps décédés. Seulement, un esprit vivant n'est pas censé s'y trouver et c'est donc en train de tuer le Docteur. Alors je vais essayer de… Hum… Pénétrer dans la Matrice pour aider le Docteur en me servant de ma Télépathie.

- Et si tu restes bloquée à sa place, questionna Martha alors que les deux hommes hochaient la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Oh… Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, j'ai le TARDIS pour me protéger, mentit-elle avec conviction.

- Comment peut-on t'aider ?

- En me laissant faire Ianto. Vous ne pourrez pas rester ici quand je commencerais mais vous devez trouver le Docteur.

- Comment, s'étonna Jack. Je pensais que nous étions tombés d'accord sur le fait que tu n'arriveras pas à te servir de ta Télépathie pour localiser les gardes.

- Le TARDIS va m'aider. Grâce à elle je pourrais parfaitement contrôler mon don et je vais donc pouvoir savoir où se trouve tout le monde grâce à leur pensées.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine, s'exclama Kate un peu sèchement. Et maintenant, vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Donnez-moi juste une de vos oreillettes qu'on puisse rester en contact.

- Je préfèrerais rester près de toi. Au cas où il y aurait un problème, proposa Martha.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Martha, tout se passeras bien. Et le Docteur aura sans doute plus besoin de tes soins que moi.

- Mais…

- Martha, elle a raison, l'interrompit Jack qui fixait Kate comme si il sentait qu'au fond d'elle-même celle-ci doutait mais qu'elle ne leur montrerait pas et qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis quoi qu'il arrive. Tient Kate, l'écouteur et le micro que tu as demandé.

- Merci, lui dit Kate en prenant l'objet et en le glissant dans son oreille, ajustant le micro près de sa bouche.

- Bon, mais tu me laisse mettre ceci à ton poignet pour que je puisse surveiller tes signes vitaux à distance. C'est ça ou je reste ici.

- D'accord, répondit Kate en réprimant un soupir devant l'obstination du médecin qu'elle percevait dans ses pensées. Mais ensuite vous sortez tous que je puisse me concentrer. »

Jack et Ianto obéirent immédiatement, sortant avec un sourire d'encouragement pour Kate. Martha, elle, plaça le bracelet qu'elle tenait au poignet de la jeune femme, vérifia son bon fonctionnement puis demanda une nouvelle fois à celle-ci si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle faisait avant de sortir.

Elle eut à peine franchit le pas de la porte que celle-ci se referma dans un claquement, isolant Kate. La jeune Télépathe put alors enfin laisser son masque confiant s'évaporer. En réalité, elle n'était pas si sûre que ça que tout se passerais bien mais elle se forçait à y croire. Elle savait qu'elle devait tout faire pour tenter de libérer le Docteur où elle le regretterait tout le reste de sa vie. Elle n'avait absolument pas peur de mourir en essayant. Elle était de toute façon persuadée qu'elle aurait dût mourir depuis longtemps à la place de Damien. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres à la pensée que peut-être elle reverrait son meilleur ami aujourd'hui. Elle sentit la présence du TARDIS dans son esprit qui essayait de la rassurer ce qui la fit un peu plus sourire.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-elle dans le silence. Je vais te ramener ton Docteur. »

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer et se laissa envelopper de l'ambiance douce et chaleureuse du TARDIS autour et en elle. Elle se sentait bien et détendue et n'eut pas besoin de plus que quelques secondes pour contrôler totalement sa Télépathie d'une manière qui ne lui était jamais arrivée auparavant. Elle pouvait entendre clairement les pensées de toutes les personnes du bâtiment sans difficultés ni douleur et sans que celles-ci ne soient mélangées et incompréhensibles. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dans sa tête un plan en trois dimensions du bâtiment dans lequel elle pouvait précisément situer chaque personne grâce à leurs pensées. Elle pouvait également choisir de se concentrer ou non sur une personne jusqu'au point où, si elle le voulait, elle pourrait entièrement faire taire toutes les pensées qui envahissaient son cerveau. Kate était émerveillée par le contrôle que la présence du TARDIS dans son esprit lui apportait et elle pouvait à présent comprendre pourquoi le professeur Clearance avait parlé de sa Télépathie comme d'un don. Elle prit encore quelques minutes pour savourer la contrôle récemment acquis avant de se rendre compte que les membres de Torchwood s'impatientaient.

« - C'est bon, annonça-t-elle à haute voix, sa voix se réverbérant dans la pièce vide. Vous pouvez sortir du TARDIS. Descendez au deuxième sous-sol. Je vous préviendrais si quelqu'un s'approche de vous. »

Kate perçut le soulagement de ses compagnons alors qu'ils se hâtaient de suivre ses directives. Kate perdit toute notion de temps. Elle ne sut donc pas combien de temps il avait fallut aux membres de Torchwood avant de tomber sur le groupe de gardes qu'elle avait repéré et de les assommer pour enfin trouver le Docteur.

« - Quoi qu'il arrive, ne le touchez pas avant qu'il ne se réveille, ordonna la Télépathe. »

Martha voulut argumenter mais Jack la retint, lui rappelant que Kate avait d'autres choses à faire que de leur expliquer en détail ce qui se passait. La jeune Télépathe lui en fut infiniment reconnaissante et nota dans un coin de sa tête de le remercier si l'occasion s'en présentait avant de suivre les instructions du TARDIS et de se détendre le plus possible. Distraitement, elle se demanda comment cela se faisait qu'elle se sente tellement en confiance et en sécurité grâce à la vielle machine. Elle ne put cependant pas plus creuser la question car celle-ci l'informa que le moment était arrivé. Elle allait devoir entrer à son tour dans la Matrice. Le TARDIS pris cependant la peine de lui demander une dernière fois si elle était sûre que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse et, après l'approbation de Kate, la connecta à la Matrice. Kate ressentit alors une douleur telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu se propager à travers tous les nerfs de son corps et elle sentit tout ses muscles se crisper douloureusement. Des lumières blanches et aveuglantes éclatèrent devant ses yeux clos et elle ne put empêcher le cri d'agonie qui franchit ses lèvres. Elle perçut vaguement la panique de Martha, Jack et Ianto avant que sa vision ne s'obscurcisse et qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

Quelques heures ou quelques minutes plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle resta un moment allongée sur le sol, les yeux ciel bleu qu'elle apercevait autour d'elle à travers des feuilles d'arbres. Elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se sentait étrangement puissante. Ses sens étaient exacerbés et elle avait l'impression de pouvoir tout percevoir autour d'elle et de tout connaitre. Elle aurait put rester là des heures, allongée, juste à sentir ce qui se passait autour d'elle, grisée par ces sensations. Elle se força pourtant à se lever, se rappelant qu'elle n'était ici que pour retrouver le Docteur. Elle observa le paysage autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une forêt. Tout autour d'elle elle ne voyait que des arbres et la lumière qui lui parvenait du soleil était filtrée par leurs feuilles. Elle fut décontenancée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Matrice ressemble à cela. Dans son esprit, le TARDIS lui souffla que ce n'était qu'une vue de son esprit et que cette forêt n'était pas réelle, avant de la diriger vers la droite. Kate fut soulagée que son lien avec la machine à voyager dans le Temps et l'Espace était toujours présent et elle s'empressa de suivre les directives qu'elle venait de lui donner. Elle se sentit tout de suite plus calme et en sécurité. Kate avança d'un bon pas à travers les arbres jusqu'à enfin parvenir à l'orée de la forêt. Là, elle s'arrêta un moment pour observer le paysage en face d'elle. Elle se trouvait en face d'un pré d'herbe rouge qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon en descendant en pente douce. Une légère brise soufflait faisant onduler l'herbe et créant ainsi des motifs hypnotisants. Une nuée d'images et de souvenirs lui traversa le cerveau et elle sut que cette couleur était caractéristique de Gallifrey, la planète perdue des Seigneurs du Temps. Elle aurait, là aussi, put rester des heures à juste observer les reflets crées par l'herbe mais elle aperçut au loin la silhouette sombre d'un homme, assis à même le sol. Elle sourit. Elle venait de trouver le Docteur. Sans plus attendre, elle se mit à courir dans sa direction. Kate sentit l'âme du TARDIS plus que jamais dans son esprit et elle sut qu'elle aussi était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé son ami. En bonne santé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler lorsqu'elle fut assez près et le Seigneur du Temps se tourna vers elle, l'incompréhension écrite sur toutes les lignes de son visage.

« - Kate, demanda-t-il d'un ton dubitatif.

- C'est bien moi, répondit-elle, se retenant de rire devant son air ébahi.

- Mais… C'est impossible… Vous ne pouvez pas être ici.

- Je le suis pourtant, affirma la jeune Télépathe. Le TARDIS m'as aidé à vous retrouver.

- Le TARDIS ?

- Oui, elle m'a appelé à l'aide et m'as guidé jusqu'à elle pour qu'elle puisse m'aider à me connecter à la Matrice. Et me voilà, expliqua Kate. »

Le Docteur la fixa comme si il la voyait pour la première fois. Il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle. Il la prit par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux comme si il essayait de voir son âme. Ce qu'il vit le fit reculer d'un pas, sous le choc.

« - Kate, s'exclama-t-il d'un air horrifié, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Kate le regarda sans comprendre sa question. Elle était venue pour le sauver et il réagissait comme si avait envie de la renvoyer chez elle.

« - Je ne comprends pas Docteur, je suis venue pour vous aider.

- Vous n'auriez pas du Kate ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites !

- Bien sûr que si je le sais, s'énerva Kate face au ton du Docteur. Le TARDIS m'a expliqué les risques que je prenais et je m'en fiche. Je n'allais pas vous laisser ici.

- Elle vous a expliqué que pour pouvoir rentrer ici elle allait devoir mélanger son âme à la votre et que cela allait très certainement vous tuer si vous ne restez pas tout simplement bloqué ici ?

- Oui. Et je le répète, je m'en fiche. »

Le Docteur ne répondit pas mais fixa son amie d'un air désespéré. Une nouvelle fois, il voyait quelqu'un se sacrifier pour lui sans avoir put rien faire pour l'empêcher. Il sentit la culpabilité lui bruler les entrailles et serra les poings le long de son corps pendant que Kate le fixait d'un regard déterminé dans lequel il voyait maintenant parfaitement bien la présence du TARDIS qui se traduisait par un éclat doré.

« - Kate, soupira-t-il après un long moment. Ce que vous avez fait est inutile. Le Maître me retient ici. J'ai déjà essayé de m'échapper et il n'y a rien à faire.

- Rien n'est impossible. Nous y avons réfléchit et je pense que si j'arrive à distraire l'attention du Maître suffisamment longtemps vous devriez avoir le temps de vous échapper.

- Le Maître n'est pas ici Kate.

- Je sais mais la Matrice connecte tous les Seigneurs du Temps entre eux, je devrais donc réussir à accéder à son esprit par ce moyen.

- C'est trop dangereux Kate ! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans l'esprit du Maître ! C'est sûr que cela vous tueras !

- Le TARDIS me protégera, contra Kate d'une voix ferme et déterminée, soutenant le regard du Docteur.

- Kate, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre sans savoir quoi dire.

- Vous n'arriverez pas à m'en dissuader Docteur. Quoi que vous disiez. »

Le Docteur soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se rapprocher de Kate et de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra fort et la jeune femme lui retourna son étreinte, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Alors, dans ce cas, merci Kate, dit le Docteur en la relâchant.

- De rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire. On ferait mieux de s'y mettre. Je pense que Martha, Jack et Ianto vont finir par s'impatienter.

- Ils sont là aussi ?

- Non, ils sont avec votre corps. Je les y ai guidé en me servant de ma Télépathie. »

Le Docteur la fixa bouche bée alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le sol, les jambes croisées.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Oh rien, je me demandais juste ce qui est arrivée à la jeune femme que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois.

- Je vous rassure, sans le TARDIS je n'aurais rien put faire.

- C'est faux. C'est votre don. C'est vous qui le contrôlez. Il vous faut juste plus de confiance en vous. Je suis fière de vous. »

Kate hocha la tête en rougissant sous les compliments de son ami. Celui-ci s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

« - Vous êtes prêt, demanda-t-elle, d'un ton déterminé.

- Prêt, répondit-il. »

Kate hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, chercha quelque chose à dire. Comme les dernières paroles d'un condamné mais ne trouva rien à dire et ferma donc les yeux. Une nouvelle fois, elle se laissa guider par le TARDIS. Sa respiration se ralentie et, pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle percevait les pensées du Docteur. Elle lui serra la main, en sentant son inquiétude et sa culpabilité puis força son esprit à chercher d'autres pensées. Elle savait que quelque part, elle trouverait un petit bout de l'esprit du Maître et c'était tout ce qui lui fallait. Une porte d'entrée dans l'esprit du Seigneur du Temps. Ensuite elle pourrait s'immiscer dans son esprit et le distraire. Elle dut chercher longtemps mais elle finit enfin par percevoir un murmure. Elle soupira et se concentra entièrement sur ce bruit. Il était distant et étouffé mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Elle avait le TARDIS pour l'aider et la protéger. Elle sentit distraitement le Docteur poser ses mains sur ses temps et se joindre à ses efforts et, enfin, elle sentit qu'elle avait accès à tout l'esprit du Maître. Elle y fut happée toute entière et se concentra pour y faire surgir toute sortes de pensées et de souvenirs de façon erratiques pour le troubler le plus possible. Elle sentit qu'il essayait de résister mais elle avait eu l'avantage de l'effet de surprise et, à sentir sa rage se propager elle savait que les quelques secondes d'inattentions qu'avaient provoqué son intrusion dans son esprit avait été suffisantes pour que le Docteur puisse se libérer. Elle essaya de lutter encore un peu contre l'esprit du Seigneur du Temps mais elle savait qu'il était trop fort pour elle et en quelques secondes elle sentit son propre esprit se consumer. Elle ne perçut la douleur que quelques secondes avant de tomber dans l'inconscience avec une dernière pensée pour sa mère, Alice et Wade.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu ?_


	14. First Class

***passe doucement la tête par la porte***

**Hum... Bonsoir... Si quelqu'un lis encore cette histoire.**

**Sans vous mentir voilà ce qu'il s'est passé : J'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire il y a une éternité mais j'avais totalement oublié de publier ce chapitre... Et pourtant j'en suis trop trop trop trop trop fière de cette fic...**

**Donc, ceci est vraiment le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire...**

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publier ce chapitre avant. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai honte! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 13 : First Class_**

Martha, Jack et Ianto sursautèrent d'un même mouvement en entendant une grande inspiration derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et vit le Docteur assis sur son lit, en train de respirer profondément. Ils furent immédiatement à ses côté et Martha l'ausculta rapidement pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. A leur grand soulagement il était en bonne santé et Martha constata que son pouls, qui avait été auparavant ralentit, avait retrouvé son rythme normal.

« - Docteur, lui dit-elle joyeusement.

- Martha, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en inspectant sa chambre. »

Son regard se posa sur Jack et Ianto et il allait les saluer quand le bracelet que portait Martha se mit à sonner en clignotant. Il n'eut pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de bracelet sur la planète Bliss où ils s'en servaient pour surveiller l'état de santé de leurs différents « patients ».

« - Kate, dit-il simplement.

- Sa tension et son rythme cardiaque sont trop élevés. Si on ne les fait pas baisser elle va mourir, expliqua Martha pour les deux autres membres de Torchwood.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors, demanda Jack.

- Rien, allons-y, s'exclama le Docteur en essayant de se lever avant de retomber sur son lit, ses jambes incapables de supporter son poids.

- Vous avez étés inconscient près d'un mois Docteur, vos muscles n'ont plus l'habitude de vous supporter.

- On va vous aider, proposa immédiatement Ianto avec un signe de tête à l'attention de Jack. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête et c'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent en route, le Docteur supporté par Jack et Ianto et Martha ouvrant la marche. Cette fois-ci, ils ne s'embêtèrent pas avec les escaliers de secours mais prirent directement l'ascenseur avec l'aide du tournevis sonique. Tout le long de leur trajet, le bracelet de Martha continua de clignoter d'un rouge agressif et le Docteur sentit l'appréhension lui serrer les entrailles. Il essayait de communiquer avec le TARDIS mais il ne pouvait que faiblement sentir sa présence et il savait qu'elle faisait tout pour maintenir Kate en vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au moins. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour enfin arriver dans le TARDIS et ils furent surpris que toutes les lumières brillaient d'un éclat encore plus faible que lors de leur dernière visite. Le Docteur ne perdit pas de temps à leur expliquer les raisons de ce changement mais les guidèrent directement vers la Chambre Zéro où il savait qu'il trouverait Kate. Arrivé devant il se tourna vers ses deux ex-compagnons et Ianto :

« - Vous ne pouvez pas m'accompagner à partir d'ici, leur expliqua-t-il. Je suis désolé.

- Mais, Docteur ! Kate…

- Je sais Martha, l'interrompit-il. Je viendrais te chercher dès que j'aurai libéré son esprit de la Matrice. Autrement tout ce que tu pourras faire sera inutile. »

Martha hocha la tête et le Docteur commanda au TARDIS d'ouvrir la porte menant à la Chambre Zéro. Même si il s'y était préparé, il fut incapable d'empêcher la peur d'étreindre ses cœurs au vu de la jeune femme allongée sur le lit au centre de la pièce. Tous les muscles de Kate étaient tendus, sa respiration était erratique et sortait de ses poumons en petites expirations comme si elle était en train de courir sans réussir à reprendre son souffle. Elle était pâle et il pouvait voir que son front était baigné de sueur.

« - Oh Kate, dit-il doucement en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Je suis désolé. »

Il se força à retrouver son sang froid et posa ses mains sur les tempes de la Télépathe comme il l'avait fait dans la Matrice. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra à son tour.

« - Allez Kate, revenez avec nous, lui murmura-t-il. Allez, vous n'allez pas me faire ça vous aussi. Je ne veux pas annoncer votre mort à votre mère. Elle va me tuer vous le savez. »

Il se tue, sentant enfin l'esprit de Kate. Il était mêlé à l'âme du TARDIS et cela l'aida à la ramener. Il sut qu'il avait réussit quand il sentit le corps de Kate se détendre. Rouvrant les yeux et prenant le poignet de la jeune femme, il sentit que son pouls avait ralentit et il laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement avant d'autoriser le TARDIS à ouvrir la porte. Immédiatement, Martha se précipita sur Kate et l'ausculta rapidement. Il vit qu'elle était soulagée que son rythme cardiaque et sa tension avaient baissé mais il sentait qu'elle restait inquiète. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« - Je crois qu'elle est dans le coma, annonça-t-elle en laissant se regard errer sur les trois hommes de la pièce. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse s'en réveiller. Elle était déjà affaiblie à cause de sa blessure avant et ce qu'elle vient de faire n'as pas dut aider…

- Je sais… Mais je n'ai pas put l'en empêcher, dit doucement le Docteur en caressant les cheveux de la jeune Télépathe, On va l'emmener à l'Infirmerie. Jack, tu voudrais bien ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

Jack se rapprocha et souleva prudemment Kate dans ses bras. Une fois de plus il fut surpris de la légèreté de son corps alors qu'il suivait Martha et le Docteur à travers les couloirs du TARDIS. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour atteindre l'Infirmerie. Jack put déposer Kate sur un lit avant d'observer la pièce. Il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie du vaisseau. La pièce était spacieuse avec une dizaine de lits aux draps immaculés alignés de part et d'autre de la pièce ainsi que du matériel médical dont le Capitaine ignorait tout. Son regard retomba sur Kate alors que Martha et le Docteur l'installait le plus confortablement possible. Il sentit la tristesse l'envahir accompagnée d'une colère froide contre le Maître à la vue de la jeune femme inerte.

« - Docteur, s'entendit-il dire sans cesser de fixer Kate. Le Maître est toujours là dehors. Il faut faire quelque chose.

- Je sais Jack, soupira l'intéressé d'une voix qui trahissait sa colère mais aussi sa lassitude. Je vais m'en occuper. Martha, tu veux bien t'occuper de Kate quelques minutes ?

- Bien sûr Docteur. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

- Ianto, tu restes avec elle pour l'aider, ordonna Jack au deuxième membre de son équipe. »

Celui-ci voulut protester mais au vu de la détermination dans les yeux de son ami il sut que ce serait inutile. Il comprenait que Jack tenait à le protéger et, même si l'attitude l'énervait parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux que Jack tienne à lui. Il hocha donc la tête et Jack le remercia d'un sourire avant de se tourner vers le Docteur. Celui-ci s'était penché sur Kate et lui avait pris la main. Il murmura quelque chose d'inaudible à son oreille avant de se relever et de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Il avait le dos raide et les épaules crispées, l'air plus impressionnant que jamais. Jack put soudain à nouveau voir pourquoi certaines races appelaient le Docteur « The Oncoming Storm ».L'autorité qui émanait de son ami semblait palpable et il eut presque pitié de celui contre qui était dirigée la colère du Seigneur du Temps.

Martha regarda ses deux meilleurs amis quitter la pièce l'estomac noué par l'anxiété et la frustration de ne pouvoir les accompagner pour elle aussi venger Kate et le Docteur. Elle savait cependant que pour le moment la jeune femme avait plus besoin de ses compétences de médecin que d'une quelconque revanche. Elle se mit donc à la recherche des instruments médicaux dont elle aurait besoin pour déterminer plus précisément de quoi souffrait la Télépathe pour pouvoir ensuite essayer de la soigner. Elle demanda à Ianto de l'aider à tout récupérer puis se pencha sur la jeune femme pour l'ausculter. Elle commença d'abord par lui retirer le foulard qu'elle portait constamment autour du cou, dévoilant ainsi une cicatrice qui courrait sur tout le côté gauche du cou de la jeune femme. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en observant la marque. Elle en avait déjà vu des similaires et savait qu'elle était due à un coup de feu. Ianto se pencha à son tour et tous deux se regardèrent en essayant de comprendre qui avait put tirer sur la jeune femme. Secouant la tête, Martha se reconcentra. Elle commença par faire une prise de sang à Kate avant de placer son sang dans un des appareils de la pièce qui lui apprendrait tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir puis elle approcha la petite IRM du TARDIS du lit et dit à Ianto de reculer avant de démarrer l'appareil. Quelques instants plus tard s'afficha sur l'écran les résultats. Martha les étudia en fronçant les sourcils puis se pencha sur Kate pour observer ses pupilles. Elle souleva lentement la paupière droite de la jeune fille et ne put empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé. A la place de l'habituel bleu des yeux de Kate, son iris avait maintenant pris une teinte dorée qui rappela immédiatement à Martha le TARDIS. Une fois de plus Ianto se pencha également et le médecin put voir qu'il était aussi surpris qu'elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, répondit Martha en lâchant la paupière de la jeune Télépathe qui se referma doucement. Il faudra demander au Docteur. »

Elle continua ensuite son auscultation en silence en continuant de tester les fonctions neurologiques de Kate. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle alla étudier les résultats de la prise de sang avant de préparer une solution nutritionnelle qu'elle mit en perfusion à Kate.

« - Voilà, il n'y a rien de plus à faire qu'à attendre, annonça Martha tristement une fois qu'elle eut finit.

- Alors je vais nous préparer une bonne tasse de thé, répondit Ianto après une minute de silence.

- A gauche, troisième porte sur ta droite, lui expliqua-t-elle en se rappelant qu'il n'était jamais monté dans le vaisseau du Docteur.

- Merci. Je reviens, dit-il en sortant de la pièce, laissant Martha seule.

- Je le savais bien que ça finirait mal, soupira celle-ci à la jeune femme inconsciente. »

Ianto revint quelques secondes plus tard pour trouver Martha assise sur une chaise qu'elle avait approchée du lit de Kate. Il posa son plateau sur une table à proximité puis s'assit sur une deuxième chaise à côté de son amie avant de servir deux tasse du thé fumant qu'il venait de faire. Martha le remercia puis tout deux retombèrent dans le silence pour attendre le retour du Docteur et du Capitaine. Ils buvaient doucement leurs thés, perdus dans leurs pensées lorsque Ianto demanda soudainement :

« - On devrait peut-être prévenir sa famille non ?

- Oui… Oui, répondit Martha en réfléchissant, si elle en a toujours. Je ne crois pas l'avoir entendue parler d'une quelconque famille…

- Je vais faire une recherche dans la base de données, annonça Ianto en sortant son ordinateur portable de son sac à dos. »

Il se connecta au réseau Torchwood et Martha se pencha pour pouvoir voir l'écran par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et écrivit rapidement le nom de la Télépathe dans leur logiciel de recherches. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que toutes les informations disponibles sur la jeune femme ne s'affichent sur l'écran. Martha se sentit d'un coup mal à l'aise de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Elle avait l'impression de violer l'intimité de la jeune femme et, bien qu'elle ai déjà fait ce genre de recherche sur des inconnus, cela la dérangeait. Elle s'apprêta à parler de ses doutes à Ianto lorsque celui-ci se mit à lire les informations écrites sur l'écran. Martha soupira et se concentra à son tour sur l'écran. Ils apprirent entre autres choses que la jeune femme était née en Avril mais aussi que son père était décédé trois ans auparavant dans un tragique accident de voiture. Descendant la page, ils tombèrent sur une petite liste d'articles qui citaient Kate. Les deux amis se regardèrent surpris, se demandant s'ils devraient vraiment lire ces articles. La curiosité l'emporta cependant et Ianto cliqua sur un des articles les plus récents qui était parut dans un grand quotidien national. L'article en lui-même était une brève dans la page des faits divers et relatait que deux jeunes avaient étés abattus lors d'un concert de charité dans l'Essex. L'un des jeunes était mort sur place et l'autre grièvement blessé et avait été transporté dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Le suspect quand-à-lui avait été appréhendé et le mobile du crime semblait passionnel. Martha et Ianto se regardèrent à nouveau, abasourdis de ce qu'ils venaient de lire avant que ce dernier ne clique sur un deuxième article. Celui-ci était issu d'un journal local et était plus fournis, avec des photos montrant des voitures de police et de pompier devant une salle des fêtes ainsi que la photo d'un groupe sur une scène. Martha sentit son cœur se serrer en reconnaissant Kate qui tenait une guitare. Elle lut l'article qui cette fois donnais plus de détails dans un ton dramatique, mettant sur l'accent sur le choc qu'avait provoqué le drame. D'après l'article l'ex-petit-ami de Kate était venu au concert qu'elle donnait avec son groupe et avait voulut l'abattre alors qu'elle était sur scène car il n'avait pas supporté que celle-ci rompe avec lui. Son meilleur ami l'avait alors protégé, recevant la balle qui lui était destinée puis l'ex-petit-ami avait tiré une seconde fois, atteignant Kate au cou. Une fois sa lecture finit, Martha releva les yeux vers Ianto et elle put voir que lui aussi se sentait triste pour la jeune femme. Ils comprenaient mieux à présent pourquoi la jeune femme avait tant de mal à dormir et pourquoi elle avait accepté de devenir rat de laboratoire pour l'ATRD.

Quelques temps après cette surprenante découverte la porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter Ianto et Martha qui étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Jack et le Docteur entrèrent dans la pièce, l'air un peu éprouvés. Elle s'apprêta à poser des questions mais Jack l'en dissuada d'un regard. Le Docteur les ignora et s'approcha du lit de Kate et lui reprit la main avant de demander de ses nouvelles à Martha.

« - Elle est dans un coma très profond, lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix triste. Je l'ai mise sous perfusion et il faudra garder un œil sur elle tous les jours mais, à part ça, je ne vois pas quoi faire de plus.

- Tu as bien fait, merci, répondit le Docteur en hochant la tête… J'ai posé le TARDIS dans votre Quartier Général à Cardiff, continua-t-il après un instant de silence, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous vous reposer, je vais rester ici et la surveiller.

- Il y a quelque chose que vous devriez voir avant Docteur. »

Martha s'approcha de Kate et lui ouvrit un œil pour que le Docteur puisse voir l'iris dorée de la jeune femme. Celui-ci soupira en secouant la tête.

« - Je m'attendais à cela, déclara doucement le Docteur. Elle a partagé l'âme du TARDIS et voilà ce qui se passe dans ses cas là. Elle ne récupérera sans doute jamais la couleur naturelle de ses yeux… »

Sa déclaration fut suivit d'un silence alors que Martha referma doucement l'œil de Kate. Personne ne savait que dire et chacun évitait de croiser le regard des autres. Jack finit par rompre le silence en disant :

« - Bon, eh bien, nous allons y aller alors Docteur. Martha ? Ianto ?

- D'accord, répondit Martha avant de se tourner vers le Docteur avant de sortir, si vous avez besoin de moi ou si il y a un problème n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

- Bien sûr. Bonne nuit… Oh ! Et merci à vous trois.

- De rien Docteur. Nous n'aurions rien put faire sans Kate… »

Le Docteur hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, plus que conscient que ce que venait de dire son amie était plus que vrai. Sans la jeune Télépathe il serait encore pris au piège de la Matrice. Il prit la chaise que Martha avait laissée et la rapprocha du lit de Kate avant de s'asseoir lourdement dessus. Il posa les coudes sur ses genoux et se passa la main sur la nuque. Il se sentait fatigué par sa confrontation avec le Maître mais il se refusait à se reposer. Il se sentait responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Kate et avait besoin de veiller sur elle pour essayer de se rassurer sur le fait qu'elle finirait par aller mieux.

Trois semaines plus tard, le Docteur était assis sur la même chaise quand il sentit Kate serrer faiblement la main qu'il tenait. Il se releva d'un bond, appela Martha grâce à l'oreillette de Torchwood que Jack lui avait fournit avant de se pencher sur son amie.

« - Kate, vous m'entendez, lui demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main à son tour. Ouvrez les yeux Kate. »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que l'intéressée ne lui obéisse. Elle dut les refermer immédiatement dans un grognement, la lumière trop vive pour ses pupilles.

« - Allez-y doucement, lui dit le Docteur en commandant au TARDIS de baisser l'intensité des lumières. Voilà, c'est ça. »

Kate ouvrait à présent précautionneusement les yeux en leur laissant le temps de s'habituer à la clarté. Elle voulut parler mais sa gorge était trop sèche et elle ne parvint qu'à déclencher une quinte de toux. Le Docteur lui servit un verre d'eau qu'il l'aida à boire avant de la rallonger sur ses oreillers.

« - Docteur, parvint-elle enfin à prononcer d'une voix rauque.

- C'est moi, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire soulagé. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Un peu engourdie, marmonna Kate en observant la pièce où elle se trouvait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de sa position allongée. Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans l'Infirmerie du TARDIS. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Hum… Vaguement, répondit doucement la Télépathe en fouillant dans ses souvenirs. J'étais dans la Chambre Zéro et le TARDIS m'as fait entrer dans la Matrice… Ensuite… Heu… C'est un peu flou…

- C'est déjà bien, commença le Docteur avant d'être interrompu par Martha qui ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de se précipiter vers Kate.

- Kate, s'exclama-t-elle, tu es réveillée ! Comment te sens-tu ? Ca va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non, non, ça va… Combien de temps j'ai été inconsciente ? »

Kate vit Martha et le Docteur échanger un regard légèrement anxieux et elle sentit l'appréhension lui nouer l'estomac. Elle n'avait put manquer plus de quelques jours, non ?

« - Alors, leur rappela-t-elle alors que le silence se prolongeait désagréablement. Combien de temps j'ai manqué ?

- Trois semaines, répondit le Docteur.

- Oh, dit un peu bêtement Kate… Oh… D'accord…

- On commençait presque à croire que tu n'allais plus te réveiller, avoua le Seigneur du Temps. »

Kate ne sut que répondre face à l'inquiétude que le Docteur avait ressentit à son égard. Elle se sentait encore sous le choc d'apprendre qu'elle avait raté trois semaines de sa vie. Elle se laissa donc docilement faire pendant que Martha l'auscultait et vérifiait ses fonctions neurologiques. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite de voir que tout allait bien qu'elle autorisa Kate à se relever un peu dans une position semi allongée, semi assise. Elle lui interdit cependant de se lever tout de suite mais plutôt d'apprendre quelques heures au moins. Kate acquiesça, trop heureuse de pourvoir enfin bouger même si ses articulations et ses muscles protestèrent, un peu raides.

« - Tu vas devoir y aller doucement un certain temps, expliqua Martha en la voyant grimacer. Je te ferais peut-être faire quelques séances de kinésithérapie pour renforcer tes muscles.

- D'accord, accepta Kate un peu à contrecœur. Est-ce que… Vous avez prévenu ma mère ? »

Le silence tomba une nouvelle fois dans la pièce alors que Martha et le Docteur échangèrent un nouveau regard. Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Je présume donc que non…

- On a pensé que tu préférerais le faire toi-même, intervint Martha.

- Oui, pas de problème. Si l'un de vous pouvait me donner mon sac… »

Le Docteur se pencha et lui posa son sac sur les genoux. Kate fouilla à l'intérieur et finit par y trouver son téléphone portable. Elle l'alluma et quelques secondes plus tard celui-ci se mit à vibrer sans discontinuer alors que des dizaines de messages arrivaient dans sa boite de réception. Kate soupira. Elle redoutait de plus en plus la conversation à venir avec sa mère. Elle se voyait mal en train de lui expliquer qu'elle venait de passer trois semaines dans le coma après avoir partagé l'âme d'un TARDIS et pénétré l'esprit d'un Seigneur du Temps dans le but d'en sauver un autre.

« - Je suppose qu'on ne peux pas se servir du TARDIS pour retourner trois semaines dans le passé, demanda Kate d'une voix lasse.

- Effectivement, répondit le Docteur. Désolé.

- Pas grave. Il fallait bien que je demande. Vous pouvez me laisser ?

- Bien sûr. Tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton pour nous appeler, expliqua Martha en lui désignant un petit boitier sur sa table de chevet.

- D'accord. »

La Docteur et Martha sortirent de la pièce et Kate soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle composa le numéro de chez elle et pris une grande inspiration avant de coller l'appareil contre son oreille. Il ne fallut que deux sonneries avant que la voix angoissée de sa mère ne lui parvienne.

« -Allo ?

- Maman ? C'est Kate.

- Kate ! Ma chérie ! C'est toi ? Oh mon dieu ! Où es-tu ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Tu vas bien ?

- Maman ! Calmes-toi ! Je vais bien… Je suis chez un ami, intervint Kate en donnant une version éditée de la vérité.

- Où étais-tu passée ces trois dernières semaines ? Tu n'as même pas laissé de mot ! Et Alice qui vient me rejoindre en France, limite paniquée en me disant que tu lui avais dit de venir avec un air bizarre et que tu étais blessée.

- Oui, je sais… Désolée pour ça… J'ai réagit un peu vite et ma blessure n'était vraiment pas grave, rassura Kate en tâtant son bras, constatant que cette blessure était effectivement presque entièrement guérie. Tout va bien maintenant.

- Où étais-tu passée Kate, demanda une nouvelle fois la mère de l'intéressée sur un ton dangereux.

- Oh… Heu… Par çi, par là, répondit Kate évasivement en cherchant de l'inspiration pour trouver une meilleure réponse.

- Kate, dit la mère de celle-ci en faisant délibérément trainer la première syllabe comme elle ne le faisait que quand elle voulait obtenir une réponse de sa fille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Tout va bien. Je rentre la semaine prochaine.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Il faut que j'y aille maintenant maman, la coupa Kate. A la semaine prochaine ! »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à sa mère de répondre et raccrocha. Elle se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir ainsi raccroché au nez de sa mère mais elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment en forme pour trouver une bonne raison à son absence de trois semaines. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre ses coussins moelleux. Elle resta quelques minutes dans cette position puis rouvrit les yeux. Bien que Martha le lui ai fortement déconseillé, Kate se redressa jusqu'à être assise dans son lit. Ses muscles protestèrent et elle passa une main sur sa nuque pour essayer de décontracter ses muscles. Elle put ensuite tendre la main derrière elle pour la poser contre la paroi du TARDIS. Des picotements parcoururent le long de ses doigts et elle sentit la présence discrète de l'âme du TARDIS dans un coin de la sienne. Elle sourit.

« - Merci ma belle, lui murmura-t-elle en caressant doucement la paroi. »

Elle laissa retomber sa main et son regard errer dans la pièce. Elle aperçut son reflet dans une surface de métal poli à côté de son lit et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement. Elle savait que c'était son reflet mais elle ne se reconnut pas totalement. La personne qu'elle voyait avait le visage un peu émacié et les cheveux ternes, plus long que dans son souvenir. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui avait choqué Kate. Ce qui l'avait surpris c'était la couleur dorée qu'avaient pris ses yeux habituellement bleus. Elle sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et, sans réfléchir, elle voulut se lever pour observer son reflet de plus près. Ses jambes refusèrent cependant de la porter et elle s'effondra au sol, entrainant avec elle tous les appareils auxquelles elle était encore attachée. Ils touchèrent le sol dans un grand fracas métallique et il ne fallut au Docteur que quelques secondes pour se précipiter dans l'Infirmerie, Martha sur ses talons.

« - Kate, ça va, demanda-t-elle immédiatement en s'agenouillant à côté de la jeune femme.

- Docteur ! Mes… Mes yeux, balbutia Kate en ignorant Martha.

- Je sais Kate. Je suis vraiment désolé… J'ai essayé de te prévenir dans la Matrice…

- Ils vont rester de cette couleur, demanda la Télépathe ahurie en fixant le Docteur de son regard doré.

- J'en ai bien peur, répondit doucement le Docteur. Je suis désolé..

- Ce… Ce n'est pas grave, dit maladroitement Kate en essayant de s'adapter à ce changement. Je… Je crois que je vais… Heu… Me recoucher… Maintenant…

- On va t'aider, intervint Martha en jetant un coup d'œil au Docteur par-dessus la tête de sa patiente qui paraissait toujours sous le choc. »

En quelques minutes, Kate fut réinstallée sur son lit. Elle s'allongea sur son flanc et fixa le Docteur. Elle ne remarqua qu'à ce moment l'air désespérément coupable qu'il arborait et la manière dont il évitait son regard.

« - Ce n'est pas de votre faute Docteur. Je ne vous en veux absolument pas, lui dit-elle avec conviction. Je devrais plutôt vous remercier pour m'avoir encore sauvé la vie.

- Ne dis pas ça Kate, s'exclama le Docteur en croisant son regard. C'est à moi de te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie !

- Disons que nous sommes quittes, proposa Kate en lui souriant. Et je vous interdis de vous sentir coupable, c'est clair ?

- Ok, répondit le Docteur à contrecœur en esquissant lui aussi un sourire. Maintenant, reposes toi.

- D'accord, acquiesça Kate en s'installant plus confortablement et en fermant les yeux. »

Elle entendit Martha et le Docteur ranger encore quelques instruments qu'elle avait fait tomber avant de s'éloigner vers la porte. Elle fut prise d'une impulsion.

« - Docteur, appela-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci en se retournant, une main sur la poignée de la porte devant lui.

- Est-ce que je pourrais rester un peu avec vous ? Vous savez… Vous accompagner dans vos voyages, demanda-t-elle un peu plus timidement.

- Eh bien, hésita le Docteur en réfléchissant sérieusement à la question, je pense que… Comme vous venez de me sauver la vie et la planète Terre en même temps… Je ne peux pas refuser une telle demande… Bienvenue à bord, miss Delorro ! »

* * *

**Je n'oserais pas demander de review mais si jamais ça vous tente, j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup entendre votre avis... Ne serait-ce que pour savoir si vous avez aimer Kate et si vous voulez la revoir un jour (probablement en anglais par contre) ?**

**Pour ce qui est de la musique utilisée, elle vient bien sûre du soundtrack de X-men: First Class, qui est un film génial avec une BO qui colle parfaitement à Kate à mon avis !**

**Pour ceux qui s'intéresserais à mon travail, vous avez surement remarqué que je me suis mise aux fics en anglais et sur Merlin... Si vous ne connaissez pas, cette série est PLUS QUE GENIALE et je vous incite à aller y jeter un oeil :D**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
